Restoration and Redemption
by Alaia Skyhawk
Summary: Two years have passed since Prophecy came to pass, trouble stirring. The once separated peoples remain wary of each other, conflict brewing, resentment and fear rising... And deeper still runs another discovery, for the old Giant Tree also had secrets...
1. Blood and Fire

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here it is, Book 4 of my Restoration Series. I have no doubt that all of my regular readers will be itching to get into this, so I'll say no more :)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

-

**Things I will point out in advance.**

**1) Ignore the Dawn of the New World map, it does NOT apply to this fic. In this fic Sylvarant and Tethe'alla have returned to the positions they had in relation to each other as described in Prequel to a Restoration.**

**2) Yes I know Versius has a female voice in game; for the record he's staying as a guy in my fics since in the conversation just before that dungeon Sheena actually refers to Corrine as a 'he' (she also does in ToS1) and so I stuck with it.**

**3) All of the characters, bar Emil and Marta, are not the ages they are in DotNW. The main ones to remember, as they are as of the start of book four, are Lloyd and Sheena (25), Zelos (26), Presea (35, but looks 16-17), Genis (19 but looks 17). The rest aren't worth fiddling over.**

**-**

**4) Lastly, this fic is not intended as, nor ever will be, a carbon copy of the original plot of ToS2. If I miss a scene out, change one, or add something totally new, it's because I **_**want **_**it in there. If you want a carbon copy fic of the plot, write one yourself or look elsewhere; don't winge in the reviews on this one. This might sound petty, but finicky nitpicking when I do something outside the mould has been getting on my nerves as of late, naming no names. I write fanfics **_**FOR FUN**_**, and like to display my creativity in my stories. If you're a person who seems to take offence at my changing things from the original plot, just stop reading this fic if it bothers you so much. (Takes deep breath) **

**Now, rant aside, I hope you enjoy the fic. Happy reading :)**

-

Summary: It has been two years since the fall of Cruxis and the fulfilment of the Prophecy, but trouble stirs... The once separated peoples of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant remain wary of each other, conflict brewing as resentment and fear rises... And deeper still runs the shadow of a new discovery, for it seems the old Giant Tree had kept secrets that even those whom guarded it never knew existed...

-

**Warning: This will have a Lloyd Spoiler in the 2nd to last scene of this chapter. If you have not played the game, and do not want to find anything out before doing so, I suggest you go play it first before reading this.**

-

Chapter 1: Blood and Fire

-

_Long ago, the Giant Kharlan Tree, the essence of balance and order in the world, withered and died, leaving to the world its Prophesy..._

_By the will of its protectors, the world was cleaved in two in order to sustain it... _

_Many years later, the Chosen of Restoration planted a new Giant Kharlan Tree to take the place of the previous Giant Kharlan Tree. The birth of the new Tree also brought about the unification of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. The two words were now reborn as one... _

_The world was at the dawn of a bright new era... Or so it seemed..._

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

The roar of flames filled the square, which also echoed with the sounds of screaming. Buildings everywhere were burning, and watching this holocaust a figure in red slowly walked to the end of one of the few intact roofs before jumping off...

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

Franticly the girl ran, ran through streets shadowed by smoke and lit by flame, tightly clutching something to her chest. Shouts rang out through the streets behind her, as those pursuing her lost sight of their target.

Ducking around a corner, she ran across a small square to stand in the shadows of a shop awning, pausing there to gaze at the crimson crystaline orb she held. It glistened in the firelight, lit from within by a glow of its own that emenated from the strange symbol suspended within it. It almost seemed to pulse in her grasp, an indication of the precious life held within.

"There she is!"

The shout rang across the square, causing her to look up in terror before once again taking off at a desperate run; a voice behind her calling out a command.

"Seize her. I'll follow Lloyd."

She kept running, four masked men charging after her...

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

_With their high level of technological prowess, the Tethe'allan civilization looked down upon the people of Sylvarant as barbarians. The Sylvaranti blamed the Chosen of Regeneration, who had aided the Chosen of Restoration, for bringing this world into being, as they turned their backs on the Church of Martel that supported her..._

_Amidst all of this chaos, the world itself began to cry out... _

_Scorching hot deserts were blanketed with snow... Bountiful lakes dried up and withered.... Forests burned to ash, as glaciers melted into the sea... _

_These phenomena fanned the flames of dissatisfaction within the hearts of the people, leading to the birth of a monster..._

_A resistance organization was formed by the oppressed people of Sylvarant to defend themselves. United against the perceived evils of Tethe'alla and the Church of Martel, they called themselves the Sylvaranti Liberation Front, the Vanguard._

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

"This way! Hurry!"

"Y-Yes."

Two figures ran towards the city's main gate, a third trailing behind trying to keep up. The woman of the three glanced back as they reached the bottom of a stairway, urging the boy behind her to hurry as the man with her shouted.

"Emil, hurry! We must get away or we'll all be killed by Lloyd!"

A voice filled with dread malice made them freeze, as it almost seemed to crawl down their backs and they turned to look in fear.

"Who did you say is going to kill you?"

They took a step back in horror, as the hard brown eyes of the figure on the top of the stairway fixed on them. The man leered down at them, a man who was supposed to have been the world's savior.

"Lloyd Irving!"

Lloyd's eyes narrowed, as he slowly drew the twin steel katana's he wore at his waist.

"The people of Palmacosta have aided the Vanguard and undermined the authority of the Church of Martel and the Chosen. The punishment for this crime... is death!"

The woman's scream ran out, her husband's desperate shout following swiftly after his son's scream of denial.

"_Mom!_"

"Emil, run! Get away from here!"

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

The girl continued her desperate run through the burning streets, fearful eyes widening when she found herself in a dead end. Turning and backing up against the wall that had trapped her, she held the orb she carried close to her face as she whispered her plea.

"...Help me... Help me, Ratatosk..."

The orb flared, crimson glow replaced by blinding white light...

The light faded, that which happened next veiled from view by smoke and darkness. When the girl finally stirred she found herself lain upon the stones of the street, a part of the symbol from within the orb now set upon her forehead.

"Are you all right?"

A male voice made her look up, her eyes meeting those of the green-eyed youth stood before her. He gazed at her, as though without emotion, arms unmoving from where they rested at his sides above the long white coat he wore. Her eyes moved away from him, spotting the bodies of her pursuers now lying dead, before she looked at him again.

"Are you the one who saved me?" They stared at each other, unmoving, until an eerie howl called through the air causing her to look up "That's Tenebrae's howl."

The young man turned, walking away.

"I have to go..."

She stared after him, her voice pleading for him to stay, a plea he would not heed.

"Wait! What's your name?"

He didn't answer, continuing to walk away as she lay there too tired to follow. He kept walking, through streets now deserted of both attackers and attacked, finally stopping only when he reached the couple laid amid blood at the base of a stairway.

He knelt beside them... regarding them... until the woman stirred and spoke weakly.

"Emil, you came back." She lifted her head, her eyes glazed. "Oh dear, I can't even see your face. I-I'm not going to last much longer, But you, you have to live." She reached up towards the young man, grabbing his knee as she spoke with swiftly fading strength. "You have to run before Lloyd comes back. Go to Luin, to your Aunt Flora... Hurry..."

Her hand fell from where it had gripped him, the woman falling silent like the husband who lay beside her. Still looking down at them, the young man then slowly reached out towards her.

"M-Mom..." He choked, his wail rising like the flames consuming the city. "_Mom!_"

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

The song of Trilii birds came in through the window, going unnoted by the occupants of the room. It was a counterpoint to the sound of moving paper, the scratch charcoal, and the concerned muted mutterings of the man sat at the desk.

Kratos ran a hand through his auburn hair, before plucking at the collar of his gold trimmed azure reta where it had bunched up against the back of his neck. All around him his royal messengers were coming back and forth with report after report from the jiisumura across Symphonia, each message seeming to be more dire than the last. Something was seriously wrong, and they were unable to tell what. Mana had been restored, the new Kharlan Tree flourishing under the care of the Alurannai as its predecessor had, so why was it that these things were happening.

He put his head in his hands as the man who had just entered glanced over.

"What in the name of the Spirits is going on? The mana levels have been restored to their pre-war levels, in fact the levels are _better_ than they were before the war. It makes no sense..."

Sharta Tarryn leafed through the reports he held, his expression sombre as his folded pale-green wings twitched in agitation.

"I agree... Snow has been seen falling in some of the remote areas of the Triet Desert, while in Flanoir ice which is miles thick cracks open and shatters as it melts from within; and those are not the only strange things happening. The Greater Summon Spirits are at a complete loss as to the cause, with their efforts only serving to slow these strange events but not to stop them. They are as confused as the rest of us, and just as worried."

Kratos got up from his desk, turning to look at the map of Symphonia that hung on the wall behind it. It hadn't long been finished, the updated map of the lands. The world was once again as it had been before the Kharlan War, two gatherings of continents separated once again by Great Ocean between Sylvarant's east and Tethe'alla's west, and the Lesser Ocean which separated them on the other side; rather than the two being on different worlds just out of phase from one another. Each area was still in its usual place in relation to the equator, meaning that such extreme climate change as had been seen was completely unexpected.

He leaned back against his desk.

"Any word from High Preistess Phidra?"

Tarryn shook his head, heading over to the second desk in the room and putting the papers he had down on it

"None since her message about the splinter group forming within the Church Heirarchy. While some of the clergy in Sylvarant remains loyal to her, the rest have shown leanings towards, or have joined, the Sylvaranti Liberation Front. Also the clergy of Tethe'alla is reluctant to accept her as Proxy Leader of the entire Church, despite their previous leader, Pope Kartoffel, being convicted of treason against Tethe'alla's king and later killed by Cruxis. Right now the Church, of whom around eighty percent of its remaining members are Tethe'allan, is in a state of serious bias towards that kingdom. It is creating resentment in Sylvarant, and fueling the Sylvaranti peoples' anger at the attitudes of the Tethe'allans towards their lack of magitechnological knowledge."

Kratos sighed, again running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Speaking of which, any word about that 'Vanguard'?"

The advisor frowned.

"They've been stirring trouble in Sylvarant... It's just a pity we were so quick to reinstate ourselves an non-interfering neighbours. All we can do with the Renegades is rebuild and give aid to those who need it. Right now the only political organisation we can use to keep peace is the Church, and that one is coming apart on us at the seams."

Kratos groaned.

"Lloyd's _tried_ to get them to accept Phidra, and so has Zelos as secondary leader of Tethe'alla's Church. It would have been easier if he could have actively led them, but as you said, our neutral position mean's that he can only lead by advising her. Lloyd may be Leader of the Church of Martel in name, but she must be leader in truth; and the Tethe'allan branch wants nothing to do with her. I just wish using the name Irving didn't restrict him so much."

He snorted in disgust. He'd only been back in the rebuilt Citadel of Alahnsyr for three months, having had to return from coodinating rebuilding efforts when nature began to go ary so he could be easily found in an emergency.

Watching as Kratos subconciously used the same gesture of frustration as before, Tarryn then headed to the window and looked down at the myriad walkways and spiral stairways of the citadel, where they wove among the Mother Trees of the Aluran Forest.

"Narim Kratos, do not blame yourself. You've tried, as Lloyd has tried, and that's all that matters. As for using that name, you know it's so only a handful of people remember that he's alurannai; we're not really supposed to be meddling with the Church like we are."

Kratos leaned back into his chair, the gold trim of his reta catching an errant fleck of sunlight from the window.

"I know... It just seems like everything we went through was pointless. What good is the Prophecy of Restoration being complete when the restored world you created falls apart around you, beyond your control?"

_"Narim Kratos!_"

An alurannai woman burst into the room, wearing the robe and reta of one of the Meadow Stewards.

Kratos turned to her.

"What is it?"

She came futher into the room.

"Sir, I bring news from the Summon Spirit of Hope. Martel wishes to speak with you immediately; she said the new Tree has told her why the world is in chaos!"

Kratos might have charged from the room but for another visitor charging in so fast they nearly knocked the Steward over. His eyes instead widened in shock at the sight of the soot and blood splattered young man.

"Lloyd! What happened?!"

Lloyd braced his hand on his knees, shaking with suppressed horror.

"Palmacosta is in flames, put to the torch by a group of the Church Knights who had been reassigned to the area from Tethe'alla... The order never came from Phidra, I know those knights and they're in the group that refuses to listen to her. Even if she _were_ capable of such a thing, I know it wasn't her."

Kratos got slowly to his feet, a feeling of dread decending upon him.

"Who was it, Lloyd?"

His son looked up at him, eyes haunted.

"Eye witnesses to the massacre say one man led the slaughter, saw him killing all who crossed his path... They identify him by his alias, Lloyd Irving: Leader of the Church of Martel... Me"

Kratos stared in shock, Tarryn doing likewise.

"But... But that's impossible... You'd never do that, and even if you would Lord Krishka would stop you."

He stopped as Lloyd sighed.

"While _we_ know that, the rest of Symphonia doesn't... We need to find out what is going on, and fast." Kratos strode towards the door, Lloyd regarding him questioningly. "Where are you going?"

Kratos glanced back.

"Lloyd, let's go... We have a Spirit to talk to..."

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

From amongst the very highest branches of the Mother Trees, pale amber eyes watched as a father and his son flew towards the Alahnsyr Sentinel, their destination the Hill Spire Sentinel at the edge of the great meadow to the west. He did not need to have heard the message they had recieved to know this, for the Spirit Martel was not the only one to whom the Tree had spoken.

His expression solemn, the alurannai man spread wings of deep gold and set off into the skies away from the place that had once been his home.

_And so it begins... That it should come to this... That my failure to protect Ratatosk should make it neccessary for the secret I have carried for so long to be revealed. May the world forgive me for my poor judgement in choosing the ones to enter the Ginnungagap to wake Ratatosk, and to tell him of my waiting to speak with him of the events since the death of the old Tree..._

As he soared up into the clouds, a skillful illusion concealing him from sight both mundane and magical, he glanced one last time at the forest below.

_And may Ratatosk forgive me for creating and thrusting him into a conflict between the very bloodlines that should have been helping him..._

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well that was the spoiler for Lloyd being innocent, but I needed to reveal that much to set the Alurannai up for this fic. The Tree telling them why the freaky stuff is happening is also my way of filling the major plot hole of the Alurannai not knowing about Ratatosk, and about why Emil and Marta will cross paths with Lloyd so much during the story. As for the alurannai guy at the end, you should know already who he is, hehe.**


	2. Fated Meeting

**Alaia Skyhawk: There were a few cryptic things put in that first chapter, which may of may not have been spotted, but rest assured all will be explained in time... Yeah, I'm playing "sneaky author" again, can you blame me? It fun!**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

**-**

**On a side note, in this fic all italics that don't have a ' or a / before and after them are Emil's thoughts. He thinks things all over the place in the game, so I figure I should dedicate that format to him. If the thoughts are from any other characters, I'll make it obvious so there's no confusion.**

-

Chapter 2: Fated Meeting

-

The sounds of distant birdsong drifted through the window, echoing across the islands that sat amid the waters of the lake in a web of bridges and buildings; at least that was how it should have been. Luin had suffered much over the past four thousand years, and now, two years after everything should have been put to rights, it was suffering once again. The once bountiful Lake Sinoa had mysteriously begun to dry up, the water level now having fallen low enough to leave the islands of the city stranded. Only further out, where the lakebed plummeted to hundreds of feet deep, was there water, and then only because it was below the level where the water would drain out of the estuary to the north and on out to the sea. Only the few islands with natural springs had a reliable source of water... everyone else had to either queue at those coveted wells, or walk out across the dry lakebed with bucket in hand to gather water from the sunken edge of the remaining lake water.

Times were tense, tempers hot, and as if drought and doubt weren't enough... monsters had begun to gather south of the city...

Oblivious to the sounds of the birds outside, the blond-haired boy in the bed slept on. Gone was the white coat he'd worn in a burning city, instead replaced by the cropped black trousers and loose shirt typical of the Asgard Region. He'd been in Luin for some time, but even after months it remained a place he couldn't find peace. He twitched, stirring as if a nightmare haunted the edge of his awareness, restless as if sensing something was about to happen. Only in sleep did he find some measure of reprieve, but even then it was no true sanctuary.

Outside the birdsong stopped, the singers launching skywards shrieking as the howl echoed hollowly over the city. Outside people stopped and looked around in fear, before hurriedly resuming their business with frightened eyes. Inside the room the boy shifted, green eyes cracking open blearily before he sat up and looked around.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, listening as the last of the dread sound faded into still air.

"That howl, I feel like I've heard it before." He got up, walking to the window and looking out, the sight of the nervous people outside making him hesitate. "Then again, maybe it's just my imagination."

He backed away from the window, taking note that it was well after dawn and that he'd slept in. That thought might have filled him with dread, if he weren't full of that already as he tentatively picked up the sword he was made to carry and left his tiny room to enter the main living area of his uncle's home.

The wooden door thudded softly closed, that not saving him from the scornful look his aunt gave him when she caught sight of him.

"Hmmph! Emil..."

Her snort of contempt made him flinch, his shoulders hunched as he avoided looking at the brown haired woman.

"...Good morning, Aunt Flora." The howl echoed over the city again, Flora looking anxiously towards the window while Emil simply looked in curiosity. "That howl..."

She stared at him, at his lack of fear for the sound, before picking up the drying cloth she'd set down and beginning to dry the dishes she'd washed. Her movements sharp, she kept her back to him as she spoke.

"Monsters have been going down into the lakebed since dawn!"

He looked away, bowing his head as she glared at him over her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Still cowering, he looked up at her as she continued to glare. "Despicable child; always so indecisive. You're hardly like Lana at all. You must take after Reysol." She put down the plate she'd been drying with a thud, picking up the next. "Just... go outside or something, you're getting in the way!"

How he was getting in the way of her drying dishes when he was stood on the opposite side of the room was a question he wasn't about to try and get answered. He rushed outside, down the outdoor stairway that allowed him and his family to access their rooms without having to pass through the inn beneath them. Flora and his uncle, Alba, ran one of the many inns in Luin's Traveller's District; both of them sharp with a tongue towards both him and the staff they hired. They were fair with the staff though, dealing out sharp words only when deserved... Emil was not so lucky.

Shoulders still hunched, he hurried away from the inn and the crowded street outside it, reluctantly bucking his sword to the back of his belt. Everyone in the city thought he was a nuisance, strange... Even his sword had drawn unwanted comments due to its unusual design. A blade he'd found and picked up on he way out of Palmacosta as it had burned nigh to the ground, it had been clean of soot or dirt, unmarked by battle despite the conflict that had occurred there. He didn't know why he still kept it, but then even as uncomfortable as carrying it made him feel, something about it seemed right to him.

He un-hunched a little, glancing down to his right where he could just see the hilt of the short steel blade poking out past his arm. That was the part that made everyone stare, the hilt set as though backwards, held there within the crescent of blade that attached not to its top but rather its base. He supposed it was meant to protect the wielder's hand the way some swords had guards over the hilt... except those guards weren't razor sharp and positioned so that if the wielder punched while holding the sword that razor edge would slash whatever they hit...

He stopped, sighing as his shoulders slumped. Nothing he did seemed to help, everyone just kept turning on him, pushing him away. If only he weren't too scared to fight back...

He twitched, the howl once again echoing over the streets. It seemed to be coming from all around, and yet it also seemed to be coming from one place. Curious, he followed that feeling, wending his way through the city until he found himself stood in the fountain plaza. Since the city was destroyed by the rampage of the Great Seed, or at least that's what everyone had been told had caused it, the plaza had been turned into a memorial honouring the man who had arranged the aid that let the city recover so swiftly. His statue now adorned the heart of the plaza's fountain, a plaque set before it declaring his name and what he had done for the city. Lloyd Irving: He who gave hope to the city in its time of need, and who aided the Chosen of Regeneration in restoring mana to the world.

Emil glanced at that statue, noticing and old woman and a middle-aged man stopping before it to bow in respect before going along their way. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at it, before snorting and turning to walk away.

"Hey, Emil, we saw that!"

He stopped in his tracks at the familiar voice, one which he could only wish he wasn't hearing; Dida and Moll, the instigators of a good portion of his misery. He kept his back to them, keeping walking until two pairs of hands grabbed him and man handled him towards the fountain. Once there, he was backed up against the plaque, and had a finger pointed at his face by the younger of the twin brothers.

"Bow to Lloyd the Great!"

Emil swallowed nervously, looking between Moll and his older brother.

"I-I already did."

The united angry response made him flinch.

"No you didn't!"

"You don't like Lloyd the Great, do you?"

"That's why you're trying to destroy our city! Because Lloyd restored it to its former beauty!"

He was trapped, trapped like he'd been many times before. All he wanted was to be left alone, why did they have to treat him this way.

Emil continued to look up at them, stuttering.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Again the united reply, followed by the mandatory accusations. It was always like this... always...

"Don't act dumb!"

"Ever since you came here, Lake Sinoa's started drying up and there're more monsters!"

"You're planning on getting your monster friends to attack the town, aren't you?!"

Still pinned against the plaque, the blond youth shook his hands and his head in denial.

"O-Of course not!"

"Okay, then prove it!"

He blinked, this was different...

"What?"

Moll grabbed him, turning him to face the statue of Lloyd where it stood on a pedestal in the heart of the fountain, Dida pointing at it.

"Swear your allegiance to Lloyd the Great right now!"

"If you do that, then we'll believe you!"

"Come on, let's hear it!"

Emil looked up at it, paralysed by the silent regard of the stone figure. Seeing it this close, the proud expression on its carven face, anger began to well up inside of him causing him to growl under his breath.

Dida and Moll let go of him, standing there with hands on hips.

"What's the matter?"

"Swear it!"

Emil clenched his fists, the twins stepping back in surprise when he spun around and yelled at them.

"No, I won't! Lloyd killed my parents, and I'll _never swear allegiance to that murderer!_"

They stared at him stunned as his anger faded and he looked away, Dida then beginning to scowl.

"We heard that!"

"So that's how you really feel, huh?!"

Emil looked up, horrified realisation setting in when he saw the looks on their faces.

"N-No, that's not what I meant to say!"

"Shut up, you monster!"

"We'll teach you a lesson!"

They shoved him, sending him sprawling on the stone paving right at the feet of the man who had come up behind him. Still keeping his eyes on the ground, Emil could only listen as the firm voice sounded above him, the twin's shocked at the bluntness of it.

"Get lost."

"Wha...Who the hell are you?!"

A hand was offered at the edge of his vision, the blond haired youth hesitantly accepting it and being pulled to his feet, still unable to bring himself to look at his rescuer who continued to defend him.

"I said go!"

Dida and Moll ran, disappearing from the plaza like the demons of hell were behind them. It was typical of bullies; when faced with someone who could fight back, they turned tail and fled.

Emil shuffled at little, uncertain.

"Uh... I, um..."

He finally plucked up the nerve to look up into his rescuer's face, the red-haired man's green eyes widened behind the spectacles he word, as he took a step back in surprise.

"You! You are..."

Emil began to back up.

"Um... Yes? Uh..."

_What is it? Why is he staring at me?_

The man relaxed, shaking his head and giving the boy before him a small smile, the kind of smile which says the one smiling doesn't do it often.

"Never mind. You know, you should stand up for yourself."

He walked away, leaving a confused young man watching him go. Emil stayed there, staring, unable to so much as take a step after him.

"I... I was too scared to even thank him for that. Maybe that's why I haven't been able to make any friends."

He sighed, hanging his head. I wish I had friends.

_But I guess, I guess that'll never happen._

He stood there, the words he'd heard a moment before rising to the forefront of him mind.

_"Stand up for myself." He's right. I should thank him for helping me out the way he did. That's what I'll do! _

He set off after the man, catching up as he paused before a statue of another of the Chosen of Regeneration's companions; there were several in the city, but he'd never taken the time to see them all. When he came to a stop behind the man, green eyes looked at him seeming to pin him to the spot as that firm voice spoke again.

"What is it?" He watched as the boy before him shrank back, hunching his shoulders as though he expected to be struck. The man sighed impatiently. "If you've got nothing to say, then I've got something to ask you. They said that your name is Emil. Well, Emil, have you seen a girl around here with a red jewel on her forehead?"

Emil blinked, surprised by the unexpected question.

"What? Uh, I uh... Ummm no, sir."

The man tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you so nervous about?" Again the boy hesitated, looking away. The man paused, thoughtful, before speaking again. "Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality."

"Huh?"

Emil looked up at him, as he turned to look off into the distance.

"They're words a human with a few screws loose said long ago. When you refused to swear allegiance to Lloyd, didn't you feel courage welling up inside of you? Those who would grovel and beg, or run away at the first sight of another's anger are dogs, or even worse... Are you a dog? Or are you really a man?

Again green eyes pinned him, and again he looked away.

"I'm... Umm..."

There was a chuckle, the man walking away.

"Just try to do your best to be a man, Emil..."

Emil watched him go, confused but also thoughtful as he turned and reluctantly headed for his uncle's inn.

"Courage... The magic that turns dreams into reality."

He frowned, thinking.

_I'm not a monster. I need to stand up like a human being!_

Brightening a little, that inward declaration boosting his confidence, he straightened up a little as he walked so that he wasn't hunched over; a few heads turning in curiosity at seeing the city's scapegoat looking even that tiny bit confident.

_That guy was really amazing. 'Are you a dog, or are you really a man?' I could never say anything like that to someone. They'd only get angry at me._

He stopped, something occurring to him

_Umm, wait... Maybe I should have gotten angry at him!_

The thought was cut off, as once again the howl rang through the air. Emil turned to look north, to where the dry lakebed was visible between the few islands in that direction.

_It sounds like it's coming from the lakebed. What should I do? I want to know what it is, but I'd be leaving town to go down there. Aunt Flora will get mad if I leave without permission. _

It sounded again, haunting Emil as he continued to stare.

_What could it be? Why do I feel like monsters are calling me? It's because of stuff like this that make people say it's my fault that monsters keep appearing! I've got to ignore it! _

He clenched his fists, shaking his head as he made himself stride across the bridge into the Traveller's District, his feet unconsciously taking him past his uncle's inn and towards the main bridge out of the city.

_It's just my imagination! It's just my imagination! ...But it's so hard to ignore!!_

He stopped, backing up a little when he realised where he was. Looking at the bridge and its guard, he took a step back.

_If I want to go to the Sinoa lakebed I need to leave town... I've never gone outside town on my own. I wonder if I'll be all right... Mom, please make sure I don't run into any monsters._

He didn't know when he'd decided to try and go out, couldn't remember even wanting to. Even so, he edged closer to that exit until a new sight made him freeze... His uncle running across the bridge...

The guard turned when he heard him coming, calling out.

"Alba! What is it? Is something wrong?!"

Emil began to back up, whispering in fear.

"Uncle Alba..."

The man turned, glaring when he saw who was there.

"What do you want? Get the hell out of here, you little nuisance! You're always getting in the way! Just go home and stay out of trouble! Just the sight of you puts the whole town in distress!"

The youth flinched when the fist was shaken at him. Go home because he was getting in the way? Wasn't he 'in the way' _at_ home?

The guard turned away, ignoring him.

"Forget about the Vanguard-loving brat, Alba. Did something happen?"

Alba took the man by the arm, tugging him after him as he headed in the direction of the Government District.

"Monsters I've never seen before showed up in Lake Sinoa's lakebed! Several members of the city watch are down! I'm going to gather reinforcements. Go tell the mayor what happened!"

"Right!"

They ran off, Emil's eyes slowly drawn to the now unguarded bridge. Everything in his head was telling him it was dangerous, stupid, to even _think_ about crossing it... but cross it he did, at a flat out run that left him panting when he reached the other side. Fear gnawed at him once he was there, dread at the though of his aunt and uncle's reaction when they found out what he'd done. Standing there, once again remembered words nudged at him and made him keep going.

_I'll go... I'm not a dog, I'm a human being!_

Decision made he scrabbled down the bank into the lakebed, walking north along its edge past stranded boats and scraggly tufts of grass that had begun to find purchase on the previously submerged surface. There were monster tracks everywhere, no matter where he looked they swirled over the dusty lakebed like a pattern made by a mad artist. Some of them looked fresh, at least Emil thought they did. He was still creeping past one particularly deep set when the stench of fetid breath swept over him carried by a snarl.

He spun, green eyes wide as he frantically grasped for his sword and drew it. The monster, which looked like a huge bear, towered over him baring its yellowed fangs beneath angry amber eyes. He swung at it, the edge of his sword slashing the end of its snout. As it stepped back, roaring in rage, a shout cut the air much like the razor edged spinner carried by thee shouter cut another slash in the monster's hide.

"Look out!" The girl landed before him, the monster knocked backwards by her strike. Getting up, she swept her nigh ankle length hair over her shoulder and turned to face it. "It's not over yet! Are you gonna fight with me, or run?" He hesitated, the girl impatiently glancing at him. "Come on, you're a man! Speak up!"

_Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality..._

He gripped his sword a little tighter, holding it with both hands to stop them from shaking.

"I-I'll fight!"

"Okay. Then I'll leave the frontline to you!"

She launched herself at the beast as it began to advance once again, leaving him standing there stunned until he realised he should be helping. He darted it, slashing clumsily at the creature's sides as her agile attacks easily reached its head and shoulders. The monster swiftly weakened under even that disorganised assault, collapsing dead after a few minutes.

"That was close..."

He grimaced, trying to shake the monster's blood from his blade until a rag was held under his nose. Taking it, he used it to clean his sword before looking up in time to see her put her own cleaned weapon away.

"There, good work. It's pretty dangerous here, so you should probably get going." She stopped, staring at him in recognition. "Hey, it's you!"

He leaned back, as she came in close to stare him in the face.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?"

She frowned.

"You don't... You don't remember me, do you? Maybe I'm wrong? But you look just like him."

"W-What are you talking about?"

She sighed, shaking her head before turning to walk away.

"It's nothing, never mind. I'm sorry. Anyway, you should leave here as soon as you can, okay?"

He reached out, blurting his next few words.

"Wait a minute!"

She looked back, tilting her head.

"Yes, what is it? I'm in a hurry."

"Uh, I wanted to thank you for saving me. My name's Emil. So, um, what's... your name?"

He shuffled nervously, looking away. There was amusement in her voice as she replied.

"I'm Marta. Is that it?"

He looked at her again, shoulders hunched.

"If it's dangerous here then maybe you should leave too."

There was silence for a moment, before she blushed and regarded him.

"...If things get dangerous... will you save me again?"

She wasn't the only one blushing, Emil averting his eyes.

"B-But you were the one who was kind enough to... save me."

She laughed, still blushing as she smiled.

"You don't remember, do you? I'm sorry to confuse you... Now, I really have to get going. Take care of yourself, Emil."

This time as she turned her hair shifted, sunlight glinting of a flash of red on her forehead. Staring after her as she strolled away, Emil murmured to himself.

"A red jewel on her forehead... Maybe Marta is the girl with the jewel that that man was looking for. I-I should probably let him know."

He turned, heading back for the bridge into the city, lost in his thoughts.

_I wonder if that guy is still in town. He'll probably be happy if I tell him about that girl, Marta. It's strange, though, she seemed like she knew me. Have I met her before? _

He blushed again.

_I think I'd remember a cute girl like her. She must be confusing me with someone else. Yeah, must be. _

"You little! What are you doing here?!"

He jerked, gaping in horror before hanging his head. It was his uncle, with a band of twenty of the city militia.

"I'm sorry..."

Alba took a step towards him, clenching a fist.

"You just have to go out of your way to cause trouble. Thanks to your little grudge against Lloyd the Great, there are rumours that our family's secretly supporting the Vanguard. Go home and keep your mouth shut! When I get home, so help me..."

He fled, scrabbling up the back and racing across the bridge into the city as conflicting emotions filled his heart.

_What should I do? Uncle Alba was really angry. I-I wonder if he'll hit me again. What should I do? I'm scared, I really should have just ignored that monster's howl... If only Lloyd hadn't attacked Palmacosta, I wouldn't be going through all of this!_

Tears of bitterness threatened to well up in his eyes, wiped furiously away as he ran into the Government District. A few questions about the man looking for the girl gained him the reluctant answers that directed him to the Mayor's office. Getting there and going in was little trouble, since the mayor preferred that the people of his city come to him freely instead of dealing with intimidating appointments. It didn't stop Emil feeling nervous though, when he saw the serious expression on the man's face where he stood opposite the redheaded man from that morning.

The man turned, surprised to see the youth.

"Emil..."

The mayor looked between them, knowing well who Emil was given the city rumours regarding him.

"Oh, do you already know Richter?"

The red head, Richter, answered.

"I asked him earlier if he knew of Marta's whereabouts."

"Ah, I see. Then what brings you here, Emil?"

Emil began to fidget nervously, looking at the floor.

"Well, um... The girl with the red jewel on her forehead, I.."

"You saw Marta?! Where?!"

Richter had lunged at him, shaking him roughly until the mayor stopped him.

"Just calm down... Emil, try to explain what you saw."

Emil backed up a little, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Lake Sinoa, where the monsters come out. Just before..."

"Enough!" Richter flipped some of his long hair out of his face, resettling his spectacles on the bridge of his nose before turning to the mayor. "Mayor, I'd like to take him with me." He glanced at the youth, who had flinched at the sharp word from a moment before. "Can I count on you to take me to where you saw Marta?"

"Y-yes."

Richter walked out of the office's entrance hall, leaving a slightly uncertain mayor watching him go. He patted Emil on the shoulder, and urged him towards the door.

"He certainly is determined. Take him to where you saw the girl. Just be careful of monsters, all right?"

He walked outside, Richter waiting there with an impatient expression on his face while the blond youth approached him.

"I'm ready now. I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

The man turned, suppressing a sigh.

"You apologize too much. Of course if you want to become a dog, I won't stop you."

"I'm sorr… oh... Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Anyway, I apologise for yelling at you earlier." He walked off, glancing back when a confused Emil just stood there. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up and take me to where you saw Marta."

Emil hurried to his side, the pair of them making their way out of the city and down into the lakebed. It didn't take long to pass by where the monster bear lay dead in the dust, and not far beyond that the group of city militia were crowded round the crumbling entrance of a formerly submerged underground ruin.

Alba turned to look at the sound of the approaching footsteps, his eyes narrowing when he spotted Emil.

"You came back again?! What's wrong with you, you demonic little brat?!"

A few of the men scowled, shifting their spears in their grip.

"A friend of the Vanguard, indeed."

"He may be your nephew, but you sure took in a real pest."

Emil hung his head, looking away while Richter strode past him. The redhead walked right up to the group of men, glaring at them as he spoke in a commanding tone.

"The mayor's given his permission for Emil to accompany me. Step aside."

Alba looked surprised.

"The mayor? But..."

"Move!" The men scattered to the sides of the entrance, Richter glancing back at his 'guide'. "What are you waiting for? Come on, let's go."

Alba stepped between them.

"Wait! There are monsters in there!"

Richter looked and him, unimpressed.

"Yes, and?"

"I'm telling you it's dangerous! You can go if you want, but leave him here with us!"

"Didn't you just call him a demonic little brat?" Alba fell silent, unmoving as Richter once again looked at Emil. "Emil, what do you want to do?"

"I... I..."

His uncle stiffened.

"Emil! You stay with us!"

Caught in the middle, Emil looked back and forth between the two until Richter snorted in disgust and walked into the cave-like entrance of the ruin.

"Make up your mind. Even _dogs _can think for themselves..."

Emil flinched, lost in memories as his uncle walked over and seized him by the arm.

Alba scowled.

"Who the hell does he think he is?! Come on, let's go."

The howl from before resounded around them, so close that several of the men fled back towards the city. Even Alba flinched, but Emil... Emil just listened with an almost haunted expression on his face.

He lowered his eyes, whispering.

"I'm going with him..."

His uncle gripped, him tighter, yelling when his nephew pulled free.

"Emil!"

"I'm going!"

Emil's assertive shout froze Alba to the spot, the youth disappearing into the cave. When he caught up to Richter the man raised an eyebrow before moving towards a nearby algae-covered door.

"Let's go." Emil paused, the redhead looking back. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"Yes!"

Reaching the door, Richter placed a hand on it, causing a symbol much like the insignia of Cruxis to glow on its surface. Three wings were spread from a circle set within a triangle, a pair of smaller circles set in the centre. The glow faded, the door grinding open reluctantly being testament to the time since this place had last been truly used.

As they headed down the damp passage beyond, the man glanced sidelong at Emil.

"Alba really laid into you. Why didn't you say anything back? You were like that with the kids in town, as well. Bullies like that will never leave you alone if you don't stand up to them. Do you understand? Nothing will change if you just take it!"

Emil flinched, uncertain at the angry tone the words had taken on towards the end.

"I sorry..."

"What did I say about over apologizing?"

"Oh! R-right..."

Richter sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not blaming you. You're free to do as you choose." He looked away. "Just don't be so submissive all the time. Have more respect for yourself."

Emil glanced at him, confused as he tried to figure out what had just gone on.

_I can't tell if Richter's a nice guy or not..._

"Emil, you've fought monsters before, I assume."

The boy stopped, nervous.

"What? I mean, well... a little."

"So, then you have."

"Twice, I think?"

Richter stared at him, bemused.

"You think?" Shaking his head as if wondering what he'd got himself into, he took Emil by the arm and pulled him down the passage. There, where the faint sound it had made had told him it would be, was a small aquatic monster known as a polwiggle. He pointed to it. "This one should do fine." He pushed Emil towards it. "Pull out that sword of yours and take a few swings."

Emil fumbled for his blade, almost dropping it as the creature spotted him and hopped towards him with obvious intent.

"R-Richter! What should I do?!"

A bland voice made the reply.

"Stop panicking, for one. _Children _hunt monsters like this for fun! Relax, if you do anything wrong I'll let you know."

Emil stared at the little blue blob... thing... griping his sword with two hands, once again to stop them shaking. When it came in range he swung at it, knocking it backwards only for it to jump forward and nip him.

"Ahh!"

Richter's voice echoed calmly down the passage, he wasn't worried in the least.

"Let go with your left hand! Even _you_ should realise by now that your sword is too short for a two handed grip! Strike out with one hand and use your left arm to help you balance!"

Emil let go with his left, leaving only his right hand holding his sword. He was still shaking, but something felt different now from a moment before. He stepped in towards the polwiggle, turning on his left foot as his blade swept around in a horizontal arc. The monster was once again flung backwards, but with far more force this time and a gaping wound for its troubles.

Seeing the damage dealt by the youth, Richter came forward and finished it off, conjuring a shockwave with the crossed blades of the red-black sword and axe he drew from their sheaths.

He put his weapons away, Emil staring at him

"What was that? That thing you just did?"

Richter resettled his glasses before flipping an errant strand of hair out of his face.

"It's called an arte. You learn them the more you fight and develop your skills." A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Even you can learn to use then, with time. So, now do you understand how to fight?"

"...I think so."

They set off again, Richter in the lead.

"Don't worry. I'll back you up if things are too tough for you. I'm the one who asked for your help, so I won't let anything happen to you."

They walked in silence, passing through another door.

"Um..."

Richter glanced sideways.

"What is it?"

Emil looked up at him.

"Why are you... Um, why are you looking for Marta?"

Green eyes stared back.

"Is that something you need to know in order to live?"

"...No, I was just wondering."

"I have no need to satisfy your idle curiosity."

"I'm sorry..."

The redhead sighed in exasperation.

"Don't apologize so excessively." He crossed his arms, frowning. "I am often accused of being short with people. I don't intend to change my ways, but it doesn't mean I have anything against you. I simply feel there's no need to give more thanks or apologies than a situation calls for."

Emil nodded, slowly.

"...All right."

The man sighed again.

"We must express ourselves to convey our feelings to others. However, I feel emotions lose their strength once they're put into words... So I prefer to speak only what is absolutely necessary. That's all." Emil's faint smile of understanding brought a flash of relief to Richter's face as he muttered under his breath. "This is the first time I've ever had to explain this much to anyone."

They neared another door, a female voice suddenly making them stop.

"Master Richter!"

Emil looked around, confused by the voice that had seemed to come out of thin air.

"W-what was that?"

Richter reached for his sword, gripping the hilt before advancing on the door.

"Probably just a monster, don't worry about it. You can wait here. There's a monster in there, probably a strong one. Wait where it's safe until I take it out."

"B-but I..."

"You'll just get in the way. Stay here."

He nudged Emil to the side, opening the door and letting it close behind him. Standing there staring as the symbol faded from the stone panels, Emil slumped to his knees disheartened.

_I'm just not cut out for this sort of thing..._

"Aaah!"

The scream of a girl made him look up, getting to his feet before shuffling anxiously.

_Was that Marta?! What should I do?_

He flinched, remembering something she'd said just a couple of hours before.

_'If things get dangerous, will you save me again?'_

He shook his head, unable to decide what to do despite the fact that his heart was telling him to help.

"I don't know anything about her... but I can't just ignore it."

He rushed over to the door, slapping his hand onto its surface and praying it would work for him the way it had worked for Richter. It did, the door panels parting to either side allowing him to pass... and come face to face with the sight of Richter pointing his sword at Marta.

"Now, hand over that Ratatosk's core on your forehead."

"No..."

"Then I'll just have to destroy it along with you!"

The sword was raised, sheer gut reaction sending Emil dashing over shouting out a plea.

"Stop. Stop it, please! Richter, what are you doing?!"

The redhead lowered his sword, staring at the blond youth uncomfortably.

"I thought I told you to wait on the other side of the door."

Emil was still moving, walking towards the pair.

"This is why you were looking for her? So you could kill her?!"

"That's right."

"Why?!"

"Because she is trying to awaken Ratatosk, the demon lord."

Emil stopped, frowning.

"Demon lord? What are you talking about?"

Richter looked away, setting his gaze on the girl he'd backed into a corner of the small chamber.

"I agree, it's quite a foolish name, but 'demon lord' is the most appropriate term to describe what he is... If Ratatosk awakens, the world will be destroyed."

Marta shook her head, fists clenched.

"No, you're wrong! Ratatosk is not a demon! He's the lord of all monsters. He won't destroy the world!"

"I'm not interested in semantics."

He lifted his sword again, ready to strike as something seemed to snap inside the conflicted youth nearby. Emil lunged at him, slamming him sideways before placing himself between him and the girl.

"No!"

Richter stared at him, shocked.

"What are you doing?! Step aside!"

Fearful green eyes stared back, but their owner didn't move.

"N-no!"

"Move!"

"I-I'm not a dog! That's why I'm going to make my own decisions!"

The redhead stepped back, stunned by the act of independence.

"Emil..."

Marta ran, seeing her chance and dashing to the next door, glancing back as she opened it and ran through.

"Thank you!"

Emil moved again, putting himself between Richter and the door as the redhead gritted his teeth.

"I don't want to kill you. Move!"

Blond locks shifted as a head was shaken in refusal.

"I... I don't really understand what you two are talking about, but you can't do things like this! If you just talk this over..."

Richter sheathed his sword, his voice low.

"Aqua! Show yourself!"

There was a flare of blue light and the sound of bubbling water a strange figure appearing to be a mix of woman, cat and fish, her pointed black ears spread out from bright blue hair; black hands tipped by small claws resting on a slender waist above fin tipped graceful legs.

"You called, Master Richter?"

Emil stared at her, Richter's eyes not moving from him.

"Take care of the boy. Just don't overdo it."

"A talking monster?!"

Aqua glared at Emil, clearly irked at being called a monster.

"Who're you calling a monster, you human! I am a Centurion! Centurion Aqua!" She smirked, pointing a clawed finger at him. "Now then, my cute little minion. Remove the boy from our presence!"

Power shivered out from her, an immense turtle-like monster appearing behind him and shoving him out of the room the way he'd entered. It left him there, the door grinding shut as he got shakily to his feet and looked at it.

"What was that? I won't be able to catch up with Richter with that thing in the way."

"You must forge a pact..."

"Huh?"

Emil looked around the chamber he was in, eyes searching until a cloud of shadow materialised then faded... Backing up when he met the amber gaze of the large black and purple cat-creature that hovered in the air before him...

_What the heck is that thing?!_

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whew! Man that was a CHORE doing all that (beats head off wall) A conversation and events between just two characters, over a span of about 7k words, is a NIGHTMARE to write. (goes to take a LONG lie down)**


	3. Hatred and Confusion

**Alaia Skyhawk: For those of you disappointed that I kept Emil being such a wussy early on, it was too key to the dynamics of the plot to really change it. I'll make him much less hesitant later on though.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

-

Chapter 3: Hatred and Confusion

-

The creature looked down at him from where it floated, appearing for all the world like a giant black cat wearing a purple-trimmed black coat and shirt tails. As he stared up at it, wide green eyes meeting calm amber, Emil swallowed and stepped back.

"Another talking monster?"

It tilted its head, speaking in a calm male voice.

"I am not a beast. I, too, am a Centurion. Centurion Tenebrae."

The cat... Tenebrae... bowed his head in greeting while the youth before him blinked.

"Centurion... Tenebrae?"

Tenebrae continued to regard him, looking almost amused.

"You could never defeat the monster on the other side of this door as you are now. Forge a pact to become a Knight of Ratatosk. Then you will be able to accept Lord Ratatosk's power in battle."

The expression he got in response was one of black confusion.

"What?"

Silence fell, before the Centurion sighed and shook his head.

"There is no time to explain. Lady Marta is in danger."

"But I mean, you're just a monster... a Centurion, I mean... and I-I don't know if..."

The moment the blond-haired boy began to stutter, Tenebrae rolled his eyes muttering to himself.

"...Why oh why did it have to be this one?"

He shook his head again and let out a resounding howl... the howl that had echoed over Luin several times that morning.

Emil went stock still, before slowly looking up at the Centurion.

"That howl... Were you the one calling me?"

Tenebrae's nose twitched, almost as though he were suppressing a retort.

"...Lady Marta was looking for you. You saved her life and she has chosen you to be a knight. Now forge the pact!"

"M-me?" Emil took one look at the impatient glare the creature was giving him before quickly nodding his head. "I-I'll make the pact."

Tenebrae rolled his eyes again, his expression bemused at the delay, before focused his attention of the boy and spoke.

"Understood. Emil, I command you. Unleash the power within yourself. Awaken, Hunter of Evil!"

A stream of shadow swept away from him, enveloping the youth before him. Emil staggered, clutching his head, as that power seemed to seep into every pore of his being...

The door opened, Aqua looking up from where she idly petted her minion to gaze in surprise and spluttering in anger at who came in.

"Spiteful Tenebrae! What are you doing here?!"

The cat raised his equivalent of an eyebrow, his voice bland.

"Let's go."

She stared.

"What! You wanna fight?! You're gonna regret this!"

A figure walked into the room behind Tenebrae, black cropped trousers and sandals replaced by bellowed trousers of the same length, bound to leg above the top of black and gold open-heeled boots, emblazoned down their front by a band of gold that wrapped them at knee and cuff. The white shirt had also been replaced, by a long tunic of midnight blue that ended below the youth's shoulders, trimmed with black shot through with a line of gold like the straps that crossed round neck to the back beneath a loose scarf like deepest shadow. Hands that no longer shook wore long black fingerless gloves, secured by cuffs of green banded grey at wrist and black at upper arm, and the sword they held was as different from the old as an apprentice's work is as different from the master's.

Emil's head was bowed slightly, his eyes closed as he slowly lifted the longer, more elaborate version of his old steel blade; his voice deepened and darker from that of the uncertain boy when he spoke.

"The only one who's gonna regret this is _you!_" He opened his now blood-red eyes and lunged forward. "Now, come on!"

Aqua gaped and hastily got out of the way, her turtle-minion turning to defend her only to be cut down swiftly and brutally with a shockwave thrown along the ground from the edge of the boy's sword.

"W-what? How..?"

She let out a small cry as it fell, dropping to the damp floor to lay there unconscious while the boy who had defeated her monster blinked now green eyes in confusion.

"What just happened? It felt like I became someone else."

Tenebrae came forward, standing beside him.

"That was Lord Ratatosk's power taking hold of you."

The boy looked at his now gloved hand, before returning his new sword to the golden sheath strapped across his back at the waist.

"I'm not quite sure I understand. Anyway, what happened to Aqua? I didn't even touch her."

Tenebrae regarded her.

"Centurions themselves do not fight. They employ monster servants to battle in their place, thus if their monsters are defeated the Centurion's power will also fade. Right now she is only unconscious."

Emil sighed with relief.

"Oh that's good. I didn't want to hurt her."

Amber eyes looked heavenwards before their owner moved to the door Aqua had been guarding.

"Come. We must go after Lady Marta!"

Emil stood there for a moment, thinking over the fight and how he had ended it.

"Did I learn something just now?"

The Centurion suppressed a groan... Did this boy do nothing but ask questions?

"It appears you've acquired a skill, a special technique for battle. Skills are acquired by meeting certain requirements in regard to your strength and experience. Everyone has their own set of skills they can learn, based on their talents. I believe most people refer to them as Spells and Artes. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Do you really?"

"I've got it. I think."

"...This should be an interesting journey."

Emil joined him by the door, solemn.

"I wonder if I can do this."

Tenebrae stared at him with the intense urge to beat the youth's head off the adjacent wall, before he muttered in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

"You can. I have every confidence that you can save Lady Marta. You must believe in your powers as a Knight of Ratatosk. As you humans say; 'seeing is believing.'"

Emil bit his lip, a little puzzled but nodding all the same.

"I-I don't think that exactly applies here, but anyway, thanks, Tenebrae. I'll give it my best shot." He reached out to the door, putting his hand on it only for it to do nothing in response. He touched it again, to the same result. "It... It won't open."

The Centurion tilted his head.

"Richter must have sealed it off." He glanced at the passage that led out of the room to their right, pointing to it with the hand-like tip of his tail. I feel a draft. There must be another passage somewhere down there. Perhaps you should use the Sorcerer's Ring to examine the walls."

Emil stared at him blankly

"What's that?"

"There, on your finger."

Emil looked at his right hand, gaping when he saw an engraved silver ring set with a large red stone upon his middle finger.

"Huh? When where did this..?

"That ring was given to you by Lord Ratatosk, as a symbol of your pact. Magical power dwells within it." Emil was about to open his mouth to say something, Tenebrae beating him to it. "Don't worry, that ring can be used by humans. Just point it at your target and focus your will on _burning_ your target... the ring will do the rest."

The Centurion headed for the passage, but stopped when yet _another_ question slipped out of the youth's mouth.

"So, Tenebrae.... Somewhere along the way I got all new clothes."

The response was slightly sarcastic.

"I see you _finally _noticed. I've been wondering when you would bring it up."

_I noticed right away, but it didn't seem like the right time to ask..._

Emil took a step back, cringing as the Centurion continued his monologue.

"Along with the Sorcerer's Ring, those clothes are a symbol of your pact with Lord Ratatosk. It's vital that a Knight of Ratatosk present himself with a certain degree of elegance. The outfit's fabric is prepared with a number of special incantations and hexes that make the garment waterproof, wrinkle-free, and mould-resistant. The design is meant to evoke Lord Ratatosk's fierce bravery and subtle grace. The effect is mesmerizing."

Emil set off after him, the two walking side-by-side.

"Wait a sec, one other question."

"Yes?"

"What happened to the clothes I was wearing before?"

Tenebrae looked surprised, starting to answer before stopping.

"That is the darkness'... I'm sorry, forget I said anything."

Emil started to look worried.

"The darkness' what?" Tenebrae started to chuckle to himself. "Hey, come on! Aunt Flora's gonna skin me alive if I lose those clothes!"

"Heheheh... Only the darkness knows..." He paused, spotting a small vaguely humanoid creature hovering in the shadows on tiny black wings. "Ah, an imp. It will do nicely. Emil, let us forge a pact."

Emil stared.

"Pact?"

"Your power as a Knight of Ratatosk is granted to you by Lord Ratatosk himself. However, he is currently in a deep slumber. As a result, the power he grants you is very weak."

Emil kept staring, recalling the ease with which he'd defeated the turtle monster in the other room.

"This is weak? No way!"

Tenebrae sighed; Richter wasn't the only one stuck with a lot of explaining to do.

"Lord Ratatosk is very powerful. As you gain experience and your abilities grow, it's crucial you continue to unlock more of his strength. We Centurions share a bond with Lord Ratatosk. If power is restored to the Centurions, Lord Ratatosk's strength will return as well. We can accomplish this by forging pacts with monsters."

The boy frowned.

"How does that work?"

"As I explained earlier, Centurions do not engage in battle themselves. We use monsters under our control. A Centurion's power depends upon the number and strength of the monsters it employs. I am the Centurion of Darkness, so any pact you make with dark elemental monsters will bring them under my control, and make me more powerful in the process."

"So the more monsters I get on my side, the stronger I'll become?"

"Correct..."

"But how do I make a pact?"

Tenebrae suddenly smirked, before flicking a ball of shadow at the imp from the hand-like tip of his tail the way children throw snowballs.

"Like this."

The imp turned, growling at the blow it had taken and fluttering towards them as Emil panicked.

"Tenebrae! What are you doing? You didn't tell me I'd have to fight!"

Tenebrae was getting _out_ of the way.

"In order to make a pact, you must first prove you are more powerful than your opponent. You must force them to yield to you in battle. Now do hurry up and subdue it, we don't have time to waste."

Emil turned to face it, shaking as he drew his sword but steadying when his eyes turned red and once again he was in the grip of Ratatosk's power. He turned his blade on the imp, careful not to harm it severely and instead wearing it down. It dropped to the floor, horned head bowed to him as a circle of dark runes and bright points of colour surrounded it.

Instinctively Emil stepped forward, standing partway into that circle and focusing his will on the imp. Then, as if something tied itself to a point inside him, he felt a link solidify between him and the creature after a few moments resistance from it.

The circle vanished, the imp along with it, but the feeling of a link remained.

Green eyes blinked.

"D-did it work?"

Tenebrae strolled forward.

"Well done. You have made the imp your ally. I will look after it for now until you need it."

Emil turned to him.

"Hey, Aqua is a Centurion too, right? Will I get stronger if she has more monsters under her control?"

Tenebrae's ears slicked back, the Centurion looking distinctly unhappy.

"No, Aqua has chosen to sever her bond with Lord Ratatosk. As such, even if she acquires more monster servants, your powers will not increase."

"But there are other Centurions, right?"

"Yes. You will learn about the others in due time, but you may enter into pacts with monsters without the Centurion of the same element. Later, when you befriend the appropriate Centurions, your strength will increase accordingly."

The boy's shoulders slumped.

"That's nice and everything, but I only became a Knight of Ratatosk because I needed to fight now. I'm not really interested in getting any stronger than this."

Tenebrae walked away, tail waving.

"Now, now, there's no harm in arming yourself with a little information. Also, to make pacts, you will need the pact magic appropriate for each monster. When you have subdued a monster you wish to make your ally, I will cast the pact magic. Though do let me know in advance if you are looking to make a pact, unless that is you just want me to cast it whenever a monster submits to you."

Emil caught up, shoulders hunched.

"Yeah, just do that for now..."

They kept going, following the passage until it began to curve back towards where they'd come from. It was there they were confronted by a scruffy canine with black and brown striped fur, one of a number of monsters it appeared had found their way into the ruin.

Spotting it, Tenebrae perked his ears, sounding pleased.

"Ah, now there's a wolfren, often mistaken for the common wolf. Humans are oft to mistake simple animals for monsters, despite the fact that anyone who took the time to look properly would see the difference." He sighed "Well it's just the sort of monster that we're looking for. Try making a pact with him."

Emil stared at him.

"But I just made a pact with a monster!"

"Yes, but I'll teach you a way to make forming pacts easier." Emil sighed, resigned, complaining under his breath as he walked towards the monster as the Centurion called after him. "You can make monsters under your control fight beside you. If your ally and the enemy are compatible, the pact will go more smoothly. Now, use your will and call forth the imp you just made a pact with."

Emil concentrated, pulling on the link he'd felt inside of him. Immediately the imp appeared at his side, and as his eyes turned red the boy ran at the wolfren. Again he struck to subdue, not harm, the imp hampering the other monster's movements. Eventually, when the wolfren dropped and bowed its head, the circle of runes appeared again only this time the imp joined Emil in standing on it.

It's black eyes were fixed on the wolfren, its link to Emil resonating as he sought dominion over the monster. This time he felt no resistance from the creature as the link formed, the presence of the imp making drawing the wolfren into the pact far easier.

Emil looked at his hands, as imp and wolfren vanished like with the previous pact.

"You were right, it _was_ easier."

"Bravo!" Emil stared, as Tenebrae walked over extolling rather loudly. "Beautiful! Fantastic! Simply excellent! I must admit, I am quite impressed."

Emil took a step back, surprised.

"R-really?"

There was a smirk.

"Of course, that monster is ideal for beginners... I would be rather concerned if you had failed." The boy groaned, the Centurion ignoring him to examine the walls of the chamber they were now in. Spotting something, he nodded to himself. "I believe we may have found our alternate passage... Emil, examine the walls and use the ring to burn the moss and algae away from the spot that looks different."

Still a little put out after the deliberate put down from Tenebrae, Emil sighed and looked at the walls, quickly spotting the obvious raised patch on the opposite wall. Frowning with annoyance, he pointed the ring at it from where he stood.

_Burn..._

The ring shivered, flame erupting on the far wall leaving moss and algae to drop as blackened ash away from a switch.

Tenebrae tilted his head.

"Nice aim... Not bad for a beginner. Now press it, the wall in here should open somewhere and allow us to pass."

Emil did as he was told, part of the wall sinking into the floor to their left, the direction they needed to go. They walked through it, along the opposite side of the wall they'd followed before now, eventually coming to a chamber that must be the one they'd been locked out of.

Entering it, Emil's eyes widened at the sight of a certain redheaded man sprawled wounded on the floor.

"Richter!" He rushed to his side as the man groaned in pain, kneeling beside him in concern. "Hang on! How did this..?"

"I was careless. Lloyd... Lloyd Irving, he... The Core... He..."

Richter passed out, Emil shaking him frantically.

"Richter!"

"It's all right, the attack missed his vital organs."

Emil looked up at the frowning Centurion.

"So he'll survive?"

"...Yes. Just leave him here and he will be fine. It is more important to go after Lady Marta."

Emil hesitated, refusal in his eyes.

"Leave him here? We can't do that! We need to at least tell someone!"

"There's no time! Now that Lloyd has appeared, time is of the essence. Lady Marta's life is in grave danger. After all, this man is the enemy. Didn't you come here to protect her?"

"I did, but I can't just leave him like this. Richter said some mean things, but he also helped me. I can't just abandon him now!" Emil looked down at the man who had given him the courage to come this far, determined. "Go on ahead and find Marta. I'll follow you as soon as I can!"

Tenebrae stared at him, before nodding once and disappearing in a cloud of shadow.

"I believe you will regret this decision, but it is yours to make."

Now alone, Emil got to his feet and looked at the sealed door that had blocked his way previously. The symbol on this side was glowing, meaning it was likely that from this side it could be opened.

_I need to get someone. I wonder if Aqua is awake._

He walked over to the door, gritting his teeth in anger as he put a hand on the panel and it began to open.

_Damn Lloyd. How could he do that to Richter?! First he took my mother and father from me, and now he's hurt Richter! I won't let him get away with this! _

He entered the room, to find a still slightly dazed Aqua turning to stare at him as he spoke urgently.

"Aqua! You have to come with me!"

She regarded him in surprise.

"Huh? You expect me to just go with you after what happened?"

"That doesn't matter right now! Richter's been hurt badly! I think he'll live, but I'm still worried. Lloyd attacked him and..."

She startled, eyes wide before rushing towards the door.

"What, Lloyd?!" She glanced at him as she passed, thoughtful. "You came back to tell me that? ...You're not half bad. Nowhere near as cool as Master Richter, but still..." She swept into the next room, soaring over to float anxiously over her master. "Master Richter!"

"Aqua, how is he?"

She looked up at him, concern in her eyes.

"He'll be fine. He took a sword to the back, but that's not the reason he collapsed. It's the wound from two years ago."

"What happened?"

She glared.

"If you weren't my enemy, I'd tell you. Anyway, leave Master Richter to me."

He left her there, charging through the next door and up the stairway beyond. He could hear the sounds of battle coming from ahead, and feel the two links inside him trembling before both of them jolted with enough force to make him gasp.

He burst through the next door, skidding to a halt as he saw both his imp and wolfren thrown across the chamber to slam into the wall, Tenebrae fainting much as Aqua had done when both lay still; not dead, but they were definitely out of the fight. There was a clash of steel on steel a moment later, Emil turning to see Marta fighting someone in front of an elaborate circular dais topped by a rectangular altar, a teardrop-shaped object like an opaque gem hovering above it.

Seeing that figure, he growled.

"Lloyd Irving, why are you here?!"

Lloyd and Marta stepped back from one another, both looking at Emil while the former frowned.

"Who're you?"

Emil didn't answer, his fists clenched as anger made him tremble.

"Why did you kill them? My mother and my father, and all those people in Palmacosta... Why did you have to kill all of them?!"

"Emil..."

Marta's gasp of shock whispered in the air of the chamber, Lloyd hesitating before averting his gaze, his expression momentarily pained.

"...Not again... with Palmacosta."

It was barely whispered, but even so hearing it pushed Emil over the edge. He drew his sword and rushed other swordsman.

"How dare you say that! What do you mean 'again?!' I'll never forgive you for that!"

His sword clashed with Lloyd's, the man's eyes widening for a moment when he saw Emil's turn red. Marta also joined the fray, but in trying not to hit the enraged Emil she left herself open to the punch Lloyd sent into her face.

She dropped unconscious to the floor, Lloyd jumping over her to get some space as the blond youth came after him. He turned, ready to block the expected wild swing but surprised when the attack that came was as precise as that of a marksman.

The blade spun from the twin swordsman's left hand to land with an unusually loud thud a short distance away, his expression one of surprise that such a novice at battle should divest him of it. Lloyd then spun on his right foot, his other sword coming around to strike the blade from the now slightly overbalanced youth.

Emil stumbled, grabbing after his own tumbling sword before realising that the one belonging to his opponent was closer. He raced over to it, Lloyd doing nothing to stop him for a reason that became apparent a moment later as Emil tried to pick it up and use it.

He yanked on it again, barely lifting it off the floor.

"What the?! This sword must weigh... Oooph!"

A red boot struck him in the gut, flinging him away from the sword that clattered back to the floor with another appropriately heavy thud. As Emil began to push himself to his feet, Lloyd reached down and picked the fallen weapon up with ease before sheathing both his blades.

"Fighting me is pointless... Even without my using a sword you would be no match for me, you'd be lucky if you even scratched me..."

The blond youth glared at him with red eyes.

"You're wrong!!" He made a run for his own sword, Lloyd again just standing there as he picked it up an charged at him. Reaching his target, he swung the sword up and over with all his strength, the edge coming down on his opponent's head. Emil then stared in shock. "...What?"

His sword had been blocked by Lloyd's un-armoured hand, the razor edge barely making a dent in the man's flesh.

Brown eyes shifted to look at him calmly.

"That blade is mundane... Such a weapon is useless against me... This fight is over!"

Lloyd gripped the sword by its blade and yanked it out of Emil's hand, before bringing it's hilt crashing down on the boy's head. Emil dropped to the floor barely conscious, as Lloyd then turned away and walked towards the nearby altar.

Lloyd regarded the teardrop shaped object, reaching out after a moment's hesitation to lift it from the flower-like field of mana it was suspended above. After staring at it for a moment he slipped it inside his clothing and turned to regard the two youths on the floor, the boy of the two semi-conscious and probably at least partially aware.

He walked over, kneeling beside the youth and gripping his chin, tilting the boy's head to get a closer look. A tiny frown creased his features, before he stood up and headed to the door they'd entered through, putting his hand on it and muttering a spell. A seal appeared, permanently locking the door to both them _and _man beyond.

He turned again, eyes moving to the barely visible switch for the door the other side of the altar; it was hard even for his own eyes to spot. A small smile on his face, he pulled several sheets of paper from his ver along with pens... He might as well do something that would definitely catch their attention...

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

There was a muffled groan, the blond youth twitching before slowly sitting up and looking around in confusion.

"...I'm alive."

Marta was also awake, the beginnings of a bruise marking her chin where Lloyd had struck her.

"I guess he decided not to kill us."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Tenebrae also coming to before with a cry he darted to the altar and pointed to it with the end of his tail.

"Lady Marta! Centurion Lumen's core is..."

She turned, gasping in horror.

"It's gone!"

Scrambling up onto the dais she stood staring at the empty flower of mana, Emil coming up to stand beside her, puzzled.

"Are you talking about a white jewel? I think that Lloyd took it with him."

She spun, eyes wide.

"He took it?! Are you sure?!"

"Y-yeah. Was it important?"

Tenebrae nodded.

"Yes. Centurion Lumen's core is essential to our journey. Lady Marta, let's hurry. You and I must go after him!"

She sighed, before smiling at Emil.

"Ok, but first... Thank you so much, Emil. I really appreciate you saving me once again."

Emil backed up, blushing.

"Uh, I didn't do anything. I mean, I was pretty much useless."

"But you did save me. You became a knight, a Knight of Ratatosk. That's why you were able to save me, right? I always thought that you would make a wonderful knight! It's true! That's what I thought, ever since the first time we met."

He stared at her smiling face.

"You what?"

She blushed, chuckling a little as she looked away.

"It's okay. I guess that it just wasn't as memorable for you. But honestly I'm very grateful to you for saving me. What would I have done without you?"

The Shadow Centurion interrupted her.

"Lady Marta, we must hurry."

She sighed, becoming serious.

"Yes, you're right. Emil, would you help us? Just until we make it out of this place?"

He looked at her, before nodding.

"Um... Sure."

_Marta's kind of a strange girl._

They walked away from the altar, Emil's foot catching on something and sending it clattering across the floor. Picking up the mask he frowned.

"What's this? It's pretty tacky."

Marta peered over his shoulder.

"Oh, that... Lloyd was wearing it when he came into the room behind me and Richter. The two of them started fighting while I ran ahead, but I had trouble getting the door open so he caught up to me." She looked at it again. "As for it being tacky, I agree. It's _super_ tacky."

"Tacky indeed."

They glanced a Tenebrae, the Centurion leaving their side and moving to the door they'd entered through. When he came close, the symbol on its surface glowed, overlaid by another more complex pattern.

Seeing it, his fur stood on end for a moment and he backed up.

"It appears the door has been sealed with a spell. It cannot be opened from either side, if what I'm sensing is correct."

Marta's angry exclamation filled the room, as she clenched her fists and scowled.

"Damn! This must be Lloyd's doing. I'm sure he did this to trap us in here!"

Tenebrae glanced at the doorway visible at the back of the chamber, barred by a series of clamps on its surface.

"If I may suggest we try _that_ door, there should be a switch in this room to open it. It is a design I am familiar with, one for an emergency exit that allows one-way passage. Lloyd likely left that way, the door locking behind him as it was designed to."

They looked around, not seeing a switch in sight, just the item pinned to the wall that Emil walked over to. When he reached it he found it was a poster, bearing a crude drawing of a grinning Lloyd holding a yellow teardrop gem.

"'Jewel Hunter Lloyd Irving was here.' What's this?"

Marta glared at it, furious.

"That jerk! Set it on fire!"

"Emil, burn it for her."

The youth blinked, realising what the Centurion meant. He pointed the Sorcerer's Ring at the poster, once again mentally commanding it to burn. The paper was incinerated in seconds, along with the moss that covered the wall behind it. Seeing the suddenly exposed switch, he pressed it.

A faint tremor rumbled through the floor, the clamps on the other door retracting and the panels sliding apart as Marta grinned.

"Great! Now we can go search for Lloyd!"

Tenebrae frowned, his expression concerned.

"But I'm only able to pick up a small trace of Lumen. It may be to late to follow."

Emil looked between the two of them, curious.

"Is this Lumen's Core really so valuable that you'd fight over it?"

Marta glanced at him apologetically, both she and Tenebrae explaining.

"Oh, I guess a lot of this doesn't make sense to you. To put it simply, the Centurions' Cores are the eggs of Centurions like Tenebrae. Lumen's Core is the egg of Centurion Lumen."

"You might say that cores contain Centurions in hibernation."

"And the core on my forehead is Ratatosk's core, and it's..."

Emil stepped back.

"Th-the demon lord's egg?!"

Marta sighed, exasperated.

"I told you he's not a demon!"

Tenebrae gave her a long look, before heading towards the now open door.

"Perhaps we should take the time to explain all of this to Emil."

She followed, still frowning.

"True, but let's get out of here first."

They walked through the door, it slamming closed behind them once they started up the stairway beyond. Looking between Marta and Tenebrae as they continued to climb, Emil plucked up the courage to ask.

"So, Marta, about this Ratotax."

She corrected him absentmindedly.

"It's Ratatosk, not Ratotax."

"Oh, right. So this Ratattacks."

Tenebrae nudged him, enunciating carefully as though he thought the boy to be stupid, much to the irritation of said boy who was already considerably fed up with the Centurion's attitude.

"His name is Ra-ta-tosk."

"Sheesh! What's the difference?"

Tenebrae rounded on him.

"What's the difference"?! How rude! How would you feel if someone were to call you Eh-mule?"

There was a small chuckle, as Marta added further insult to the conversation.

"Actually, my Eh-mule is quite the combination of strength and servility."

She flushed when she realised what she'd done, Tenebrae naturally interpreting her embarrassment of Emil to be deliberate.

"Well played, Lady Marta, well played."

Emil just sighed.

_So much for asking about Ratatosk._

He changed the subject, as they reached the top of the stairs and continued down the following passage.

"Why do you think Lloyd is collecting Centurions' cores?"

Marta glanced at him, thoughtful.

"He could be trying to exterminate anyone who resists the Church of Martel. I bet it's something like that."

Emil flinched.

"Th-that's why he's collecting them?!"

"I don't know. But in Palmacosta..."

"Palmacosta?!"

She shook her head, uncomfortable.

"N-never mind." Her expression hardened. "Anyway, he's teamed up with the Church of Martel to oppress the people of Sylvarant. So he must be gathering the cores for some lousy reason or another! It makes me want to scream! Lloyd stands for lousy, with a capital L!"

Emil nodded, clenching a fist.

"Yeah! And that second L in his name stands for_ loser!_"

"Or even lardaceous."

They stopped in their tracks to stare at the Centurion with eyebrows raised, the two of them commenting in bemusement.

"What does that mean?"

"Beats me."

They set off again, coming to a junction between two doors. On the wall between the doors were two more sheets of paper, arrows pointing to each door declaring 'short cut' for the left and 'scenic route' for the right. The two humans glared at them, stubbornly taking the door on the right and finding themselves in a small room with a circular glowing panel on the floor.

Tenebrae walked over to it.

"It's a teleportation panel... They transport those who step on them instantly to the other panel in the pair. There's no guaranteeing where it will send us, but as we can't be certain of the other path either I leave the choice whether to use it or not up to you."

Marta strode over to it and stood on it without a word, stubborn, Emil and the Centurion following after her. They reappeared in another small room, some scrabbling at a partially blocked door bringing them tumbling out through an illusion and into blinding sunlight.

Emil squinted at the brightness, blearily noticing there was a tall root-twined tower nearby.

"Um... Where are we?"

Marta rubber her eyes, blinking before she spoke.

"Ugh, of course... It's the Tower of Mana. It's an important archive for the Church, and Lloyd and his companions came here on the Journey of World Regeneration."

Emil turned to her.

"So it's a historical site for the Church of Martel."

She nodded.

"Yeah. It's no wonder there are hidden passages, and of course Lloyd would show up if that teleporter thing leads to ruin where Lumen was."

"Oh, so Lloyd's friends in the Church of Martel guided him."

She shrugged.

"It's only a guess."

Tenebrae, who had been examining the illusion that perfectly hid the entrance to the teleporter chamber, tilted his head.

"Remarkable workmanship... Spells of this quality and detail are most rare; I'd even go so far as to say the manner of its construction is familiar to me. I wonder..."

Marta frowned.

"You know who might have made it?"

Tenebrae twitched, before shaking his head.

"It's nothing, just idle musings on my part." He turned to her. "As for our objective, I am unable to sense Lumen's presence. We are a great deal further from Luin than we were in the cave, and I'm afraid I've lost track of her."

The girl groaned.

"Well the Tower of Mana _is_ four weeks walk from the city. We need to go back the way we came and try that other path..."

Emil muttered to himself.

"You mean the one Lloyd marked 'short cut'?"

They went back to the teleporter, grudgingly taking the other door when they reached the posters again and going through it. They emerged into sunlight again a short time later, Marta looking around at where they were.

"We're in the lakebed, not far from the cave entrance."

Emil scowled, arms folded.

"I can't believe Lloyd's stupid posters were right... First he attacks us, steals that Core, and then helps up. What's he up to?"

She turned to him, moving and sitting on a nearby rock after a moment.

"I don't know. Anyways, why don't we take a break here? It'll give us a chance to explain to you about Ratatosk."

"Sure. I want to know what's going on."

He sat down, Tenebrae settling himself beside Marta before beginning.

"How much do you know about the world before its Regeneration by the Chosen, Colette?"

"I know the basics."

He nodded, pleased that much at least could be missed out.

"As you know, our world was divided into two by the will of the Goddess Martel and the Hero Mithos. Now, while the world was divided in two, Lord Ratatosk transformed into his core and became dormant."

Marta lifted the hair from her forehead, revealing the shards of jewel set there.

"That's this core on my forehead... Ratatosk's core."

Emil gulped.

"You mean that's the demon lord Ratatosk's egg?!"

Tenebrae's expression said he couldn't believe Emil was still thinking that after all the explanations that had already taken place.

"Lord Ratatosk is not a demon lord. He was a summon spirit of the Great Tree of old, and is the lord of all monsters."

Marta continued.

"In order to awaken Ratatosk, we have to first awaken all of his servants, the Centurions, by hatching them. That's why we're on a journey looking for the Centurions' cores. If he's asleep, nature will be thrown off balance and destroy the world. For instance Ratatosk's sleep is the reason why Lake Sinoa has started drying up. And without him around to oversee things, most monsters have cut ties with the Centurions they serve. So the monsters are running wild and causing the world's mana to fall out of balance."

Tenebrae nodded.

"Even while Lord Ratatosk is dormant, the Centurions are supposed to form ties with monsters and maintain order. Yet, the Centurion of Water, Aqua, has allied with Richter and is neglecting her duties. Which is precisely the reason why we have seen one water-related disaster after another. It's absolutely deplorable..."

Emil looked confused.

"If all this is true, then why do you have to fight?"

"Lord Ratatosk is exceedingly powerful. Though they may not be as powerful as Ratatosk's core, Centurions' cores still possess remarkable powers."

Marta sighed, Tenebrae picking up as she left off.

"Some people are trying to get the cores for their own selfish reasons."

"Lloyd and Richter are among those people. Lady Marta has been keeping Ratatosk's core from them."

"But somehow the core managed to attach itself to my forehead. To tell you the truth, it's a bit frustrating."

"Do you understand now?"

Emil nodded tentatively, getting up.

"Y-yeah, I guess."

_But I still can't believe Richter would do something like that. _

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

The city was the same as it had been that morning, people going about their business as usual. It was hard to believe so much had happened in so little time, and that his view of the world had been tipped upside down to such an extent. Tenebrae had made himself invisible somehow, though Marta could still tell where he was, after stating he didn't want to draw unwanted attention. At Emil's question if he'd been one of the monsters who'd attacked the town, the Centurion had retorted that he was not and that the monsters had been drawn to the area by Lumen's out of control power. It seemed that dormant Cores would cause havoc in the areas around them, that being one of the reasons he and Marta didn't want Lloyd or Richter to get their hands on them.

They crossed the main bridge into the city, Marta moving to walk closer to the thoughtful young man at her side.

"All right. Why don't we go to your house for now? We're both tired so taking a rest would be a good idea."

The blond youth flinched, hunching his shoulders before hurriedly speaking.

"Oh, um... We should go tell the mayor what happened with Richter first. Don't you think?"

She seemed a little deflated by his suggestion, but agreed all the same.

"Okay... Maybe we can ask him about Lloyd, too. Let's go."

She skipped ahead a little, cheerfully, Emil sighing in relief behind her.

_That was close... I don't want her to see me being yelled at by my aunt and uncle. _

Meanwhile, ahead of him, Marta muttered to the Centurion she knew was walking beside her.

"Rats! Here I was getting all ready to visit Emil's house, introduce myself to his family, and make our status as a wonderful new couple official!"

Tenebrae's voice was amused.

"So that's why you demanded he take you to his home so suddenly."

She smiled as a new idea occurred to her.

"I get it now! Emil's so shy, he must be too embarrassed to return home with his girlfriend."

"That sounds like wishful thinking to me."

She reached out and whacked him over the head with a hand, her aim perfect despite not being able to see him.

"Quiet, Tenebrae! That settles it, I've got to get him to like me more!." She spun round, running back to Emil and grabbing him by the arm. "Hey, Emil! When's your birthday? What's your favourite food? Do you like girls with long or short hair better?"

"H-hey, Marta! Stop clinging to me!"

Tenebrae sighed in resignation.

"I'm afraid this will be an unrequited love."

He glanced back, moving to walk alongside the 'couple' as Emil eventually got Marta to let go of his arm.

That done, the boy looked around, searching.

"Hey, Tenebrae, are you here?"

Realising that as yet the boy could not sense him, the Centurion silently chuckled in gleeful anticipation before proceeding to dart about around the youth.

"Yes, I'm right over here."

Emil turned his head to look where he heard the voice.

"Huh? Where?"

Tenebrae darted behind him.

"Here."

Emil flinched, looking over his shoulder.

"Uh... Over here?"

Tenebrae leapt over his head.

"No, over here!"

"Wait, you mean here?"

Marta grabbed him by the tail as he soared over her, yanking him to the ground to raise a disembodied cloud of dust from the paving. Emil's twitching was making people stare.

"Tenebrae! Stop teasing Emil"

The Centurion muttered at her side.

"How rude. This is part of the training of a Knight of Ratatosk." He slipped out of her reach, laughing wickedly. "Let's see, where am I now?"

Emil sighed, giving up.

"Now I know why Aqua calls you 'spiteful'."

The two of them ignoring the antics of their invisible annoyance, they walked through the city towards the Government District, entering the plaza in front of the Mayor's Office just as a group of footsteps came up behind them.

"Lady Marta! We've been looking for you!"

They turned, to find a group of mask-wearing men and women standing there with a uniformed man at their head, Marta glaring at him bitterly.

"Hawk..."

Emil glanced between them, confused.

"Marta? Is he a friend?"

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

**Alaia Skyhawk: There ya go. Note, I changed the name of the Wolf to Wolfren, and added the thing about there being some monsters that can be mistaken for ordinary animals. There's no way all creatures in that world would be monsters, farm animals and general wildlife for instance wouldn't be, so it makes more sense this way.**

**Also I swiped the 'teleporter to Tower of Mana' thing from the teleporter to Balacruft Mausoleum under the dais in Asgard. Given that, like Marta said, on the scale of my map it would take 4 weeks to walk there from Luin, it was the only plausible solution :)**


	4. Unprovoked Attack

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, I'm going to try and add some stuff in this one; I'll see how it goes... Thankfully once you get past Chapter 1 of the game, you get a lot of leeway to play around with it :D**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

**-**

Chapter 4: Unprovoked Attack

-

They ran...

Sprinting through the streets, the invisible Centurion racing ahead of them and knocking startled people out of their way, Emil could only wonder at how he'd gotten mixed up in all this. That morning he'd woken up living a normal if not particularly pleasant live, and now he was _running_ for his life first from the Vanguard and now from the Martel Knights! He glanced over his shoulder, almost stumbling over a woman who Tenebrae had knocked to the side. It looked like the crowds were slowing the knights down, and at least the Vanguard wouldn't be chasing them after the knights had put them out of commission.

He attention back to the street ahead, his thoughts turned to the girl fleeing with him. Marta used to be a member of the Vanguard? She'd left them after they wanted to use Ratatosk's Core for their plans, and the Church wanted the Core now as well? All this over some stupid jewel, his life tipped upside down because he'd tried to stand up for himself and instead got wrapped up in more than he could handle.

He gritted his teeth, still running through the Craftsman's District towards the only direct bridge to the lake short other than the blocked one in the Traveller's District. They could only hope the knights hadn't thought to guard it yet.

The bridge came into view, the trio racing across it as people scrambled out of their way while behind them a cold voice echoed over the city.

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

The black-haired man stood at the heart of the plaza in the Government District, his golden armour striking shards from the sunlight much like the huge lance he carried. At his shoulder stood a mage, mana shivering around him as they amplified his voice to be heard by the entire city.

"Foolish, barbarous Sylvaranti! Listen well! I am Commandant Magnar, of the glorious Martel Knights. We have come here to arrest the vile Vanguard for their crimes: blasphemy against the Church and inciting rebellions and discontentment across the world. However, we have also recently received reports from Lloyd the Great stating that the people of Luin have been engaged in sinful cooperation with the Vanguard. Therefore, this whole city, along with the Vanguard, now face charges of treason against the Chosen! But I will grant one final opportunity to redeem yourselves. A girl named Marta is hiding in this city. Bring her to me. Do so, and Lloyd the Great may very well forgive your crimes.

People cowering around the edges of the square whispered fearfully, some panicking and trying to run only to be struck by one of the nearby knights. Why was this happening? Why did they have to suffer like this because of one girl?

Outside the city, in the undergrowth at the end of the bridge, Emil and Marta stared across the dry lakebed towards the islands in horror. How could Lloyd do that? How could he order so many innocent people to be killed?

Emil turned to her, solemn.

"Marta, hand them the core on your forehead."

She stared, fear of something in her eyes.

"But I... I can't..."

"Why not?! I heard what Magnar said, about the Vanguard before we ran from him! If you, the Vanguard hadn't attempted a rebellion, Palmacosta never would've been destroyed in the first place!" He flinched when he saw the guilt on her face, looking away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But if we don't do something, Luin will be destroyed." He bit his lip. "And if that happens, everyone will blame me since I'm the one who brought you here..."

She was silent for a moment, fists clenched from her internal conflict. Then, coming to a decision, she stood up.

"You're right... I'm truly sorry about what happened in Palmacosta."

Emil blinked.

"Where are you..."

"I'll give them Ratatosk's core... I'm sorry, Tenebrae."

Her expression was pained as she ran away, going across the bridge back into the city. Watching her go, Tenebrae turned to Emil with a frown.

"...Emil, Knight of Ratatosk, you just sent Lady Marta to her death. Lord Ratatosk's core on her forehead requires energy from her body. The core cannot be separated from her before Lord Ratatosk awakens. Removing it beforehand will surely cause her to die."

The youth jolted, staring at the Centurion in horror before looking to where Marta was disappearing from view.

"No! We have to tell her!"

"She already knows..." Tenebrae looked at him darkly. "She intends to die for this town and for you... for your petty desire to protect yourself... I just wanted you to know the consequences of your words."

He got to his feet, heading for the bridge.

"I-I'm going to stop Marta!"

"You'll be ostracized by the people in the city."

"_I don't care!_"

Emil was glaring at him, his shout echoing through their surroundings before the Centurion spoke again.

"Well, then, I shall go with you."

He vanished from sight, becoming invisible once more as Emil raced after Marta. They could only hope they made it in time.

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

People stared at her as she ran through the streets, her heart pounding as every instinct she had told her to run away. Her heart wouldn't let her though... Ratatosk was what the Martel Knights were after, and she was the one who had him... She couldn't let these people suffer because of her...

She bit her lip as she crossed the last bridge, setting foot in the Government District and passing into the plaza at its heart. It just wasn't fair that they were doing this, but then people who wanted something at any cost weren't usually fair.

She stopped a short distance from Magnar, hiding her terror beneath a facade of courage.

"I'm here now. Are you satisfied?"

Shocked murmurs rose from the nearby civilians, as the knight strode towards her.

"Tell us where Ratatosk's core and the Centurions' Cores are."

She kept her chin high, proud, doing all in her will not to tremble.

"I don't have a Centurion's core, but Ratatosk's core is right here." She pointed to the shards of jewel hidden beneath her hair, still refusing to show fear. "If you want it that badly, you'll have to take it with my _head_."

The response was a sneer.

"What a marvellous idea, I think I will. Seize her, men!" A pair of knights grabbed her, forcing her to her knees while their leader glanced at his mage. His once again amplified voice rang over the city. "All right, we no longer have any need for this city. Hand down the divine punishment they deserve!"

Screams rose from the streets, echoing from the other islands as well while Marta struggled to break free of her captors.

"No, wait a minute! You said that you'd...!"

"That's enough! Silence!" Magnar raised his lance into the air. "The orders of Lloyd the Great are absolute! This city will be punished for its treachery!"

"Soldiers of Luin! For the defence of the city and its people! _Attack!_"

Magnar flinched, looking around in search of the voice that like his own had been amplified by magic to ring over the whole city. A middle aged man with brown hair came rushing out of a side street with several soldiers and a pair of half-elven mages behind him, the silver light of Allied Sanctuary washing over them and the nearby civilians before the mages began to throw lightning bolts at the armour clad knights. The man's green eyes were hard as he led those behind him in cutting down and driving back the knights in the plaza.

It was then that Emil reached the plaza, charging towards where Marta was being held without any consideration for the fact he'd just launched himself into a battle zone.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!! Ahhh!"

A stray spell slammed into the paving next to him, the blast flinging him to the ground.

"_Emil!!_"

Marta's cry cut through the chaos, some strange force causing screams to fall silent as all eyes turned to the blond youth sprawled on the ground... The air around him trembled, ripples of dark energy shuddering outwards as he slowly got to his feet and a dark voice of rage came from his throat.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" He lifted his head, fixing his blood-red gaze on the knights holding Marta. "I said stop, you miserable swine!" He charged, flinging one knight to the ground with bare hands before taking his halberd and cutting down both him and the other. He then offered a hand to Marta and helped her up. "Stand up, Marta."

Red eyes turned to glare at Magnar, the knight gripping his lance with obvious concern.

"I... I don't understand. Who are you?!"

Emil lunged at him, snarling.

"The question is who the hell are you! What gives _you_ the right to decide the fate of others?!" Magnar tried to strike out with his lance, but was so shaken by the cold-blooded retaliation that it was struck from his hand; Emil proceeding to beat him about the head with bare fists after knocking him to the ground. "You better pray to Martel one last time. Pray to her for a painless death! Let's see your divine punishment now. Go ahead. Show it to me!"

Marta stared in horror at the sight of his merciless assault on the knight, her shouted plea making the blond youth freeze mid-swing.

"Emil! That's enough, Emil, stop it!"

Emil staggered backwards, eyes returning to green before he looked at the man on the ground and the two dead knights nearby, sickened confusion written across his face.

"What... What did I just do?!"

He ran, people scrambling out of his way as he fled. Magnar also got up and ran, those remaining of his men following as his shouted command reached them.

"Retreat! All men retreat!"

Another magic enhanced command echoed over the city, the brown-haired man leading the defence stood beside one of his mages nearby.

"The Martel Knights are retreating, let them go! We've made our point, this city is not one to be seen as a soft target! Let us show them the mercy that they would not show us, and not stoop to the same level of cowardice that they have shown in their unprovoked attack!"

Marta looked at him, her confused voice reaching him where he stood.

"You're letting them go?"

The man walked over to her, dismissing his mages to help tend the wounded.

"So you're the one they were after... That was a great deal of courage you showed, giving yourself up to them for the sake of this city." He glanced towards where Magnar had fled. "As for the knights, to slaughter them here would only sow hatred for the Sylvaranti among the families of the Tethe'allans among them... By showing mercy and letting them go, we prevent that hatred from forming. Hate spawns war, and war is something we do not need in this world."

She frowned.

"You make it sound so simple..."

His sigh was one of regret, his expression solemn.

"It sound's simple in theory, but in truth it doesn't always work like that. By sparing them we hurt their pride, and pride can as surely start war as hatred can. Pride is easier to deal with though, and is the lesser of the two evils... There's also the matter of Sylvaranti tolerance towards half-elves. Most of us accept them these days, but Tethe'allans have still yet to learn that lesson and thus see us as fools." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Enough of such talk, though... The mayor will want to speak with you, will you go?"

Her eyes spoke of her distrust, as he regarded him warily.

"Why should I trust you? You haven't even told me your name."

Nodding in acceptance of point, he inclined his head.

"I am Jason R'fernon, the mayor's personal aide. Now please, we need to get you out of sight for a bit while the people calm down. I'll send someone to bring Emil to the mayor's office as well."

She blinked in surprise.

"You know Emil?"

"I know _of_ him, but don't know him personally. His grudge against Lloyd has earned him much dislike from the people of Luin, and I regret to see that what happened here today has also earned him their fear... Word spreads fast in this city, and by the time he even reaches his home all will have heard what he did to those knights."

As Jason led her across the plaza, Marta turned to look in the direction the young man who had saved her had fled.

"...Emil..."

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

They stared at him, accusing and fearful eyes following his every move as he walked through the Traveller's District. Everyone was avoiding him, no one speaking to him but plenty speaking _about_ him. They were afraid of him, just like Dida and Moll.

Emil looked at the ground, biting his lip. The twins had bullied him ever since he'd arrived in Luin those months ago, made his life a misery every time he'd walked the streets, but now... They'd seen him, stammered in fear, and then made their excuses and run.

_Why did things have to happen like this? I only wanted to help Marta, to stand up for myself, but not this..._

He reached his uncle's inn, hesitating as he looked up the flight of wooden stairs to the upper door. He was afraid to go in, but it was his home or at least the closest thing he had to one. Putting his hand on the railing he climbed those stairs, tentatively opening the door and peering in.

His aunt turned to look, her expression nervous when she saw him.

"E-Emil..."

"Get away from us, you monster!"

Emil stumbled backwards, as his uncle charged towards the open door.

"B-but, Uncle Alba..."

Alba grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter, advancing on Emil with it.

"_I said go! You're not welcome in this house anymore!_"

Emil ran, almost tumbling over the railing before scrambling down the stairs, his uncle stopping outside the house door continuing to shout until he was well out of sight. He had nothing left... Everything that had just happened, it had cost him everything...

He ran blindly through the streets, shedding tears in his wake. He didn't know where he was heading, just that he wanted to get away from all the stares and whispering. He eventually came to a stop on the small island next to the Government District, Healer's District, finding himself standing on the edge of the plaza outside the city's hospital. There were a lot of people being taken in, and a lot of healers leaving it to move through the city giving first aid to those needing it. What got to him most was that many of the healers going to tend the people wore the leaf-shaped earring that Sylvaranti half-elves had taken to wearing, to proudly declare what they were to the world. Many of them paused on their way out of the plaza, bowing their heads in respect to a statue of two figures set just outside the hospital gate.

Emil stared at it and walked over, bitterness rising as he read the statue's plaque.

"'In honour of Raine and Genis Sage, whose gift of healing saved many lives in the city, and whose courage to stand as representatives of their fellow half-elves taught Luin to extend the hand of friendship'... Accepting half-elves, sure the people of the city can do that and accept them for being different, but what about me?" He clenched his fists. "I'm different, but all they've done is reject me and push me away... even when all I wanted to do was help... It's _not fair!_"

"Emil Castagnier..." The voice behind him made him flinch, before he turned to see a member of the city militia behind him. The man continued. "The mayor wishes to speak with you. Your companion, Marta, is already there."

Emil bowed his head and nodded, unable to look the other man in the eye.

"O-okay, I'll go talk to him... T-thanks for telling me..."

He turned, heading for the bridge to the adjacent island. He refused to look any anyone as he passed, eyes fixed on the ground now that tears of frustration and loss had dried. What did he care now? He had nothing. No home, no place to return to... he was alone...

He entered the Mayor's Office, one of the assistants directing him to a room at the back of the entrance hall. Inside the mayor waited for him, another man and Marta also present.

The mayor stood up as he entered, the man's expression solemn.

"Emil, thank you for coming. It seems you've had quite the day."

Green eyes that still held a hint of tears glared at him with resentment. 'Quite a day'? What did _he_ know?!

"Just get this over with and tell me what you want..." He looked away. "...It's not like I have anything left to lose..."

Marta frowned, taking a step towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to go home to my uncle's inn... but he chased me out, calling me a monster, and said I wasn't welcome there anymore... I've got nowhere to go."

Marta gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth in shock as the man beside her shook his head.

Jason gazed at Emil sympathetically, before turning to the mayor.

"It looks like your idea will be the best for him... It's certainly the kindest option."

The mayor nodded, also sympathetic.

"Emil, I would ask a favour of you."

The youth blinked.

"What sort of favour?"

"I want you to go find Lloyd for me."

Jason nodded.

"Yes, it's important we learn the truth of what is going on. Given the circumstances, you would be the best one to send."

Emil glanced between them, uncertain and dejected.

"Is this... Is this your way of telling me to leave?"

Both men shook their heads, the mayor answering.

"No, not at all. I simply cannot believe what just happened here. The Lloyd that I know, that Jason knows, would never allow this kind of slaughter, even on orders from the Church. For that reason I'm willing to give you a sum of money to fund your journey, and ask that you seek him out... Jason also requested someone go, for personal reasons."

Marta looked at him, frowning.

"You know Lloyd?"

Brown eyes were solemn as he replied.

"...He is my sister's son, my nephew... I was the one who worked here in his stead when we rebuilt Luin after the Rampage of the Great Seed." He looked almost lost, his eyes distant. "He put so much effort into arranging all the supplies, the healers for the injured, the craftsmen to help with the reconstruction... I simply can't believe he'd order it be destroyed. His father would have, or at least should have, stopped him from doing so if he did..." He lowered his eyes. "But then I've had no word from my sister or her husband since the day of the Blood Purge... Nothing at all, but still..."

Emil was now glaring at him, fists clenched.

"So you're defending him?! After what he just did?! He stole Lumen's Core from us, and then ordered the attack on this city, and you're still defending him?!"

The mayor came from behind his desk, putting himself between the two.

"Emil, calm down. Jason, as Lloyd's uncle, naturally does not want to believe Lloyd could be capable of this. That's why I want you to seek out Lloyd for us to learn the truth... I didn't believe what you said about Palmacosta until today, but it seems that the same thing almost happened to our town. I'm just not sure what to believe anymore."

"Mayor, it doesn't take much for people to change."

_Like me..._

"That may be so. Which is exactly why I want you to investigate this. Why Lloyd changed like he did, and why he's looking for Ratatosk and the Centurions' Cores, whatever those are, I want you to try and find out."

"So this is how you plan to protect Emil from the fear of the townspeople?"

They all looked at Marta, the mayor sighing.

"The people of our town are easily frightened. Please forgive them, but I believe this is for his own good."

"I'll look for Lloyd." Emil still looked bitter, but he also looked determined. "...And then I will avenge my parents."

The mayor glanced at Jason, who had flinched at those words, before turning back to Emil.

"I'm sorry, but this needs to be done... Emil, I understand and I won't try to stop you. Remember though, our town may be full of people who fear you, but this is still your home. I know it may sound hard to believe now, but once things calm down, I want you to come back." Emil nodded, turning to leave as the mayor said one last thing. "Emil... Thank you for helping to save Luin."

The boy didn't stop, leaving the building and only coming to a halt when Marta came running up behind him.

"Emil, wait! Tenebrae and I are going with you!"

He turned, confused.

"Why?"

"The whole point of our journey is to find the Centurions' Cores and wake up Ratatosk. So Lloyd is our common enemy."

Tenebrae's voice came from thin air beside her.

"Since we share the same objective, it would be in our best interest to work together." When Emil hesitated, the Centurion continued. "You also made a pact with Ratatosk as a knight, remember? And as Ratatosk is currently attached to Lady Marta it's your duty to protect her. She has been looking for you ever since the Blood Purge. She wanted the boy who saved her back in Palmacosta, you, to be a Knight of Ratatosk. So please allow us to go with you... I'd rather not have to hear her whine if you refuse..."

Marta aimed a small kick at the hidden Centurion, before looking at Emil sadly.

"It's partly my fault that things ended up the way they did. So let us go with you, to help make up for it."

"But I really don't remember meeting you before. Are you okay with that?"

She smiled.

"It's okay, because _I_ remember. And you're brave, so I feel like I can count on you."

Emil began to shuffle his feet nervously.

"You think I'm brave? I'm nothing like that."

She came closer, her expression earnest.

"No, you really are. You already saved me several times since we met again, and you wouldn't have done that if you didn't have courage. That's why I want to go with you. We can start off as friends. Right?" She blushed. "Of course I don't mind being _more _than friends."

Emil also blushed, thinking.

_Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality..._

"It's just like he said."

"What?"

He looked at Marta, still blushing.

"Oh, it's nothing."

Tenebrae began to saunter off, the faint whisper of his paws on the pavement revealing where he was.

"Then why don't we get the money you were offered and get going?"

A voice came from behind them.

"Might I have a word before you leave?"

They turned, Emil glaring at Jason as the man walked over.

"What do you want now?"

Jason held up a bag of coins.

"To give you this for a start." He sighed. "Look, I understand that you must have a great deal of hate directed towards my nephew, but I do want to ask you to keep an open mind. If it turns out he truly was responsible for what's happened, then by the morals I live I would have him atone for them even if atonement came by force. But if he turns out to be innocent... please let go of your hate. Hatred only spawns more hatred in the end, a cycle of pain that will continue so long as new hatred is seeded from the old. Now, before you go would you come with me to my home? You'll need supplies for your journey, and I doubt any of the shopkeepers or stall holders in the Market District will sell to you right now."

He walked off, the two youths and the Centurion following reluctantly. Passing through the city streets towards one of the Residential Districts, whispers reached their ears from the people they passed.

"He killed two of those knights... Cut them down in cold blood..."

"Did you see him when he attacked their leader... It almost looked like he was _enjoying_ it..."

Jason glanced sidelong at the speakers, muttering quietly in disgust.

"Fools, judging others without truly knowing them... That you two were the target of the attack doesn't make it your fault, but rather the fault of those who committed the act. You could have run, and left this city to its fate, but instead you came back to protect it. It's a shame most people don't see it that way."

Tenebrae's voice came from beside Marta, with Jason surprisingly not flinching or looking to see where it was coming from.

"I must say you look at things in a rather, might I say... odd... way for a human... I'm also curious to know why you've not questioned hearing me. You would certainly have heard me talking back outside the Mayor's Office."

The aide snorted with amusement.

"When you've dealt with Desians, Crystal Users, Protozoans, Summon Spirits, and an Alurannai or two, your outlook tends to get a makeover. Hearing disembodied voices is part of the package when you know people among the Offspring Races."

The Centurion sounded surprised.

"You know the Alurannai?"

"My family have had a long association with the Alurannai, since the days of the Kharlan War. It's a friendship kept alive in memory of a promise made back then, one which we consider an honour to keep." He held up his left arm, showing them a device like a thin bangle fastened on it. "This ver was a gift given to me in light of that friendship, I intend to give it to you to use it for your journey. If won't accept it as a gift, then consider it a loan... You can bring it back to me, regardless of what's left in it, when time comes that you return here."

"What's a ver?"

Emil looked confused, Tenebrae explaining.

"It's the Alurannai Version of a Wing Pack, a storage device if you were. It stores items put in it in a base elemental form, and reconstructs them when they are removed from it. To put it simply, you can carry a great many things in it, instead of lugging them around on your back."

As Emil looked a little awed at learning about such a device, Marta was putting more thought in to questioning reasons.

She frowned, wary.

"Why are you helping us?"

Jason glanced back at her.

"First Precept of the Alurannai: They who acknowledge their mistakes and attempt to correct them, can be forgiven even if they fail, for at least they'll have tried... If Lloyd _has_ strayed, I want his path to be corrected. Losing him to a future of darkness is not something the world can bear thinking about, he's too important to it in the scheme of things."

"What do you mean?"

The man hesitated, then sighed.

"Lloyd is tied into a lot more than most people know... Given provocation and sufficient anger, if he should decide to he could rip this world asunder, throw it into chaos worse than what currently plagues it." He paused, stopping for a moment to face them. "Could you tell me... what did his weapons look like when you fought him?"

Both youths were confused, glancing at each other before Emil answered.

"He had a pair of katana... and they were _really_ heavy. He dropped one, and when I tried to pick it up I could barely lift it..."

Jason sighed with relief, setting off down the street once again and forcing them to follow.

"Good, he doesn't have his other swords with him... His parents must still have them..."

"His other swords?"

Again Jason hesitated, giving them a long look before he replied.

"Lloyd is the owner of a pair of incredibly powerful enchanted swords, which he used at the end of the Journey of Restoration. After the journey he entrusted one each to his mother and father, and they guard them so that he could never be tempted to use them unless necessary. If he's using his katana, then it means his parents have not returned them to him."

He fell silent then, turning down a side street and using a key from his pocket to enter a house there. Leaving them to stand in the small but neat living room of his home, he entered his pantry and began loading food into his ver.

Looking around the room, Emil noticed there was only one chair near the fire, and very little furniture.

"Do you live here alone?"

"I've yet to meet a woman who I'd consider marrying, so it's easier to keep my home plain... It's quicker to clean." He came out of the pantry, holding out his ver and offering it to Emil. "Here, take it. There's not a lot in it by way of supplies, but it contains camping gear and enough food to get you as far as Aisa. I've put the money from the mayor in there as well."

The boy accepted it, putting it on his left wrist the same as Jason had worn it.

"...Thank you. I'll make sure not to lose it."

"Hey, Mr R'fernon, is this a picture of..."

Marta was stood by the mantelpiece, gazing at one of the pictures placed there. Walking over and standing beside her, Jason nodded.

"Yes, it's my sister and me, taken one of the times she came to visit... to bring Lloyd to see our parents and me when he was little. He's two years old in this picture, it was taken almost twenty-three years ago..."

His voice held sadness as he regarded the picture, the two youths deciding to take their leave. Looking back once when she reached the door, Marta murmured to the man still stood by the fireplace.

"Thank you for the supplies..."

Jason said nothing, the pair leaving and closing the door. It was then they passed through the streets amid whispers and glares, before crossing the bridge to the lakeshore and leaving the city behind them.

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

**Alaia Skyhawk: Poor Jason... He's being kept totally in the dark, with no idea what's going on with part of his own family...**


	5. First Steps on the Road

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, here's the first full chapter of totally original content (Bar one bit riiiiiiight at the beginning. A skit I swiped from further on in the game since it makes sense to happen here XD)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

**-**

Chapter 5: First Steps on the Road

-

"Dammit! Stupid stupid fire! Light!"

Scowling at the stubborn pile of tinder and sticks, Marta continued to strike the flint and steel in her hands in an attempt to start a cook fire. She'd been trying for over ten minutes, ingredients spread out on a blanket at her side along with a bucket of water she'd gotten from a nearby spring... She had to admit, as much as she'd disliked accepting help from Lloyd's uncle, the man had included a lot of random items in the ver which were proving to be useful. The camp she and Emil had set up the night before was almost palatial by camping standards. When he'd said there was 'camping gear' in the ver, she'd expected tents, sleeping bags, and stuff to cook with... not two large tents complete with wooden camp beds and bedding, and a small kitchen's worth of cooking utensils and metal crockery. There'd even been a spade to dig the mandatory latrine of any decent camp, not to mention soap, scrubbing board, and drying line and poles for doing laundry. It was all things they'd never have been able to carry all of the normal way, which made her wonder if the man had ever camped with just the items on his back... Somehow she got the feeling he hadn't.

She sighed, still trying to light the fire while an amused Tenebrae watched, growling under her breath until a voice behind her made her look up.

"Hey, Marta, what's wrong?"

It was Emil, looking a little sleep rumpled as he tried to smother a yawn in the dim light. It wasn't long after dawn, and her cursing had probably been what had woken him.

Pointing to the pile of sticks, she explained.

"Everything's damp from the night dew. I can't get the fire to light, and the embers from the fire I lit last night are dead."

He blinked.

"Oh... Why didn't you ask _me _to light it? I can use this."

He held up his right hand, showing her the ring he wore. Then, as she watched in bemusement, he pointed the ring at the sticks and frowned in concentration, the tinder and wood bursting into flame.

Adding a few more sticks to the now crackling fire, she sighed and glanced at the tents.

"Why don't you pack those up while I cook breakfast? We can get moving again quicker that way."

"Okay!"

Smiling tiredly, he walked off and started to pack up the tents, oblivious to the items Marta was tossing into the pot of water she'd placed over the fire. Humming cheerfully, she tipped a measure of porridge oats into the pot after everything else and began to stir it, the mixture thickening until she decided it was ready.

"Emil! Breakfast is ready! Here, come try my home-made cooking!"

He came over, the tents and gear now gone into the ver. Peering at the contents of the metal bowl she offered him, he gulped. It was porridge, or at least he thought that was what it was meant to be. It was dotted with what he hoped was dried fruit, and had an almost watery-greasy look to it.

"Y-you want me to eat this?"

She looked up at him with hurt eyes, pouting.

"You're so mean! I poured my heart into this!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He slowly accepted the bowl, sitting down beside her and tentatively picking up the spoon. Lifting it out of the mush, he eyed what was on it like it was a viper, Marta looking on.

"Come on, it might not look like much, but it tastes great! Try it!"

He gulped again, still staring at it.

"...Okay. Here goes."

He put the spoon in his mouth, freezing for a moment before swallowing and turning pale.

Hands clasped, Marta looked at him enquiringly.

"Well? Daddy always said he loved my cooking." The hand holding the bowl went limp, dropping it to the grass before he seemed to keel over. "Emil?"

Hurriedly getting to her feet, she stood over him while Tenebrae smothered laughter.

"He appears to have fainted."

Emil suddenly jerked, coughing before scrambling to his feet and rushing a few steps away to throw up into the grass. Weakly, once he was done, he stood up straight and looked at Marta.

"You pack the tents from now on... _I'll _do all the cooking."

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

The sight of the Church hamlet was a welcome one, or at least as welcome as it could be for two individuals who were wary of that establishment. For a young man unused to walking long distances, the trek to Aisa had been tiring for the first week, exhausting for the second, and excruciating for the third. As a result Emil stared at that cluster of cottages as though it were the Promised Land, his muscle-stiffened stride picking up pace.

"Let's go straight to the House of Salvation; I stayed here on my way to Luin. They're nice here." He stopped, looking back to where Marta stood hesitating. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, catching up.

"Nothing... It's just, don't you feel a little uncomfortable staying here? I mean, it was the Martel Knights who attacked Luin..."

"But the priests are separate from the knights, right? And besides, the people here are Sylvaranti." He hesitated. "Or at least they were when I came through here five months ago."

Marta sighed.

"Yeah, so many Sylvaranti members of the Church have been leaving it lately. In places like this they might even have had to bring Tethe'allans in just to keep the House of Salvation going."

"Well either way, we shouldn't have any problems. So long as Tenebrae keeps out of sight and keeps his mouth shut, no one should suspect we're anything but normal travellers."

As the aforementioned Centurion choked at that last statement, Marta nodded thoughtfully.

"We should stick some camping gear in a couple of those bags from that ver, so we don't look strange for walking into the village with no visible travel gear. We can put the food we get and the bags back into the ver once we leave."

Emil grinned, doing as she'd suggested and the two of them stuffing bedding, some random food, and some cooking gear into a couple of bags while an injured looking Centurion look on. Once done, Emil shouldered his bag and set off again.

"Let's go! We can sleep in a proper bed, and have proper bath while we're here. It'll be fun."

"You mean so long as I keep my mouth shut..."

"Quit being a grouch, Tenebrae."

Thud!

"Lady Marta, _must _you hit me like that?"

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

The hamlet seemed a little barren, a number of the cottages clearly empty with their vegetable gardens showing clear sign of neglect. It almost looked sad, forlorn, the way the remaining priests and priestesses tried to keep those gardens going as well as their own; trying to make things look as normal as possible. Looking at those weed-dotted stretches of tilled earth, Marta seemed a bit down.

"It's a shame, to see a place like this go downhill so fast. When I travelled with my daddy before the worlds were united, this place was always busy with lots of travellers and pilgrims passing through... Now it looks like hardly anyone comes here at all."

Looking around at the handful of clergy visible, Emil nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. People are turning their backs on the Church because it favours Tethe'alla, but that must make the Goddess sad. The scriptures say she like's everyone, don't they? The priests back in Luin were always quoting this one line every time someone started picking on one of the city's half-elves."

Marta nodded.

"'Martel, Goddess of Light and Hope; she who cherishes all life, and looks upon all with equal favour.' I've seen priests doing that myself, when Tethe'allans mock then for accepting half-elves. Most times it didn't go down too well. The Church can _tell_ the people to accept them, but a lot of people are still afraid of them."

He turned to look at her, seeing the uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Wait, are _you_ afraid of half-elves?"

"Um... Well." She sighed. "My only real experience with half-elves is from when Desians used to attack Palmacosta, so I guess I'm still a bit scared of them. I'll get over it eventually, I suppose..." She shook her head, setting off again down the central path of the hamlet, towards the two-storey House of Salvation at the far end. "Let's just go get some rest for now. We're both tired, and after you mentioned that bath I definitely want one."

It was clear she'd wanted to end the discussion of what was, for her, an uncomfortable topic, and so the young man behind her followed. The welcome they got from the priests was an enthusiastic one, the statement that they were 'pilgrims' resulting in the resident pastor showing them to rooms on the second floor personally. Were pilgrims really so rare now that the leader of this hamlet would treat those who came like they were some kind of royalty? One of the priestesses came once they were settled and showed Marta to the small bathhouse behind the building, leaving Emil to sit in the small common room that joined to the crescent of guest rooms above the building's chapel.

Sitting there, cleaning his sword, he sighed.

**Still moping, I see...**

Emil twitched, looking around in confusion.

"What? Who said that?"

**Who do you think? You **_**did**_** suggest that I 'keep my mouth shut', so this is the only way I can talk to you without drawing suspicion.**

Wincing at the Centurion's tone, which implied his should keep his _own_ voice down or draw suspicion, Emil whispered.

"How are you doing that? Talking into my head?"

**It's called 'mind speech', although **_**you**_** can only hear me because you are a Knight of Ratatosk. I can talk to you like this because you have a pact with me. You will not hear all other mind speech from other sources, since you lack the natural ability to hear it. Marta can also hear me this way, for other reasons, though I will admit that talking this way is a nuisance...**

"Why?"

**Unlike Summon Spirits who can do the same, Centurions are not naturally given to talking this way or making themselves invisible to all but their allies; that is, allow their allies to see them while all others cannot... We much prefer to talk normally, and to hide completely. It's so much easier and requires far less concentration.**

Emil re-sheathed his sword, getting up and putting it in his room.

"So basically it takes more effort than you can bothered with unless you really need to do it?"

He felt something swat the back of his head, probably Tenebrae's tail.

**How rude... I go to the trouble of accommodating your wish not to draw attention, and **_**this**_** is the thanks I get. If that's the way you're going to act about it, then I will wait for you and Lady Marta **_**outside**_** the village...**

There was a shiver in the room, then a feeling it was empty. It looked like Tenebrae had made good on his statement and gone off to sulk.

Emil sighed.

"Man, how did I end up travelling with him?"

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

Accepting the towel and the soap she was offered, Marta stood there a little uncertain as the priestess began pouring hot water from a fire-heated tank into one of the wooden tubs in the small bathhouse. It had been a long time since she'd dare enter a House of Salvation, preferring instead to scrape by and hire a room at a cheap inn whenever she passed through a town or village, camping under the stars the rest of the time. Poor Emil, the walk from Luin had been hard on him, not surprising when a conversation their second day on the road had revealed he'd ridden to Luin on a carriage in a caravan after the Blood Purge. He wasn't used to travelling on foot, and putting up with some discomfort on her part so he could rest here was the least she could do.

The priestess left, after she'd assured the woman she could manage on her own. Setting the towel and soap on a stood next to the filled tub, Marta shed her clothing and eased into the warm water with a sigh of bliss... Ok, maybe staying here wasn't _that_ uncomfortable, not if it meant a long soak in a proper warm bath instead of scrubbing with a cloth on a stream bank.

She lay back in the water, thinking. It wasn't really fair that she'd gotten Emil so wound up in all this, nor that Tenebrae had pressed him to become a Knight of Ratatosk at a time when he'd been uncertain and confused. If neither of them had gotten him involved he'd have still been safely living in Luin with his aunt and uncle. She sighed... But then he'd been so timid back there, and clearly unhappy. These past three weeks though he'd opened up around her and Tenebrae, and had been laughing and smiling from time to time. He was happy away from Luin and the stares and mutterings of the people living there. Maybe this had worked out for the best for him, at least for now.

A hand reaching out for the bar of soap, she soaked her long hair and began to scrub it; weeks of road dirt that had failed to come loose at streams turning the water in the tub cloudy. It always felt good to give those long tresses a proper wash; strands left feeling like heavy silk to the touch, glossy in the light once dry. She began to rinse out her fringe, suds flowing away, before her hand brushed against cold shards on her forehead. She stopped, hand hesitating as she looked down at her reflection among the suds on the water's surface.

It glinted there, almost mocking her, in the light of the bathhouse lantern. Why had Ratatosk attached himself to her? Was it to make it harder for others to steal his Core? To make sure she'd never be tempted to give up on protecting him and hand it over? She certainly couldn't give him up on a whim; she'd be throwing away her life if she did... Like she almost did, back in Luin.

Shaking her head to clear it of those thoughts, she stood up and rung the water out of her hair, drying off with the towel and dressing. There was no point in dwelling on it. What had happened had happened, and there was nothing she could do about it except wake him up by waking his Centurions. Then she'd be free to go her own way again.

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

The tiny hamlet of Aisa was slowly fading away behind them, the two youths almost groaning under the weight of the food they'd bought and stuffed into their bags. Fake bags to carry travel gear, great idea... Until you add fifty pounds of produce to each of them...

Gritting their teeth, Emil and Marta walked as fast as they could to get over the brow of the next ridge in the terrain and out of sight of the village. When they finally passed it and set down the bags, it was a rather amused Centurion who appeared to watch them prepare to dispose of said bags into the ver.

"Well well, isn't this amusing. You only carried them four hundred yards and now you're so quick to get rid of them." Two sets of eyes glared at him, Tenebrae suddenly looking a little concerned. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Marta clenched a fist, one eyebrow twitching.

"If you think it's so amusing then why don't _you_ try carrying one!"

She threw her bag at the Centurion, who could only stare in abject shock at the audacity of her attack. It hit him square in the face, knocking him flat before he looked up at her with an injured expression.

"That's not fair... Emil only has a pact with _one_ dark elemental monster, so I don't have the power to react that quick yet."

"Then you'd better remember that before you open that mouth..."

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehe, yay for torturing Tenebrae! I figured since he'd be weak in terms of power at this point, I'd take the chance to pick on him a bit. He'll get his own back later though, once more of his power returns XD**


	6. Confrontation in the Windy City

**Alaia Skyhawk: I've rearranged the order of a few scenes in this one, changed some, and cut a couple of small bits out. If you wonder why when you get that far, can you imagine the actual chance of two teenagers randomly walking into a stranger's house and conveniently finding the person they're looking for? It's not very likely.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

**-**

Chapter 6: Confrontation in the Windy City

-

"_A cave!_ Please can we go in? Please? I can sense _IMPS_ in there!"

Marta and Emil sighed, Tenebrae hovering over their heads pleading. They'd passed two caves so far along the canyon road they were following, and both times they'd ignored him when he'd asked to go in... This third time though it was getting a bit pathetic.

Emil stopped, turning his head to look up at the Centurion without the slightest shred of enthusiasm.

"Let me guess. You want me to make pacts with them to boost your power? Am I right?"

Marta rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh, he's only doing this so I can't hit him with the bag again. Grow up Tenebrae, and stop _whining_."

He glared at her, insulted.

"I am _not_ whining... I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of going in there and pacting with those imps on my ow..."

"Then why don't you do that?"

"Hmph! Weren't you ever told not to interrupt your elders? I was _trying_ to explain that the _more_ monsters Emil has at his disposal then the _harder _it will be for your enemies to get at you. Right now he only has _two_ that he can call on his own should I not be there... _Hardly _much of a defence considering Lloyd Irving defeated both of them with a single hit!"

Both of the youths flinched at that name, fists clenched and teeth gritted. It had the effect Tenebrae was looking for though, as both of them turned and walked into the cave. One effect he hadn't wanted though made him wince when they came out again ten minutes later, the five imps Emil had pacted all having being beaten up to a fair-thee-well... He wouldn't be asking _that_ question again any time soon. He'd also remember not to use the 'L' word that way again either...

The two youths and the Centurion now silent as they followed the road's curve to the left along the face of the cliff, the Asgan River Gorge plummeting away to tremendous depth to their right. Rounding that bend brought them into view of the vast panorama of Asgard where it clung to the side of the gorge for more than four miles... It also brought them into the full brunt of the wind.

Emil staggered having to lean into the gusts to stop himself being blown backwards.

"Th-this is some wind."

"Come on! Take it like a man!"

Marta was striding ahead, turned sideways slightly so the wind had less to push on. It was obvious she'd been here before, and knew how to deal with the strong gusts.

Sighing, Emil copied her while grumbling under his breath.

"That's easy for you to say."

"Now now, Emil. It may be difficult to believe, but Lady Marta is depending on you. So please, try to act like a man in front of her."

The Centurion got a half-hearted scowl, before the young man sighed in dejection.

"I'm not sure if I can."

"What's keeping you two? Come on, we need to ask if anyone's seen Lloyd!" Marta waved back at them impatiently. "Let's hurry! Wherever Lloyd is, that's where the Centurions' Cores are! So let's find the mayor and ask if Lloyd's come by."

Emil hurried after her, Tenebrae hiding himself as usual and following behind. Passing through the city gate, it clear to see that many of the buildings close to the cliff had been badly damaged somehow, with the city's many windmills higher up a having shredded sails or no sails left at all.

Emil frowned.

"What happened here? Everything looks a mess."

Marta took a closer look at one of the nearby buildings, touching a wall where wooden planks had been peeled back like paper.

"It looks like wind damage." She glanced up at the nearest damaged windmill and the well below it. "This is bad. Without the windmills the people here can't draw water up from the bottom of the gorge. Rain doesn't fall in this canyon much, so there's no way it would provide enough for the people."

"Maybe that's why we can't see many people walking about. Maybe they left."

"Actually, the city still appears to be fully populated." Tenebrae murmured beside them. "I sense many humans, with quite a large number of them gathered about a quarter of a mile down the cliff side from here. Perhaps you should go there."

Emil nodded, both he and Marta setting off down the road.

"You're right. Maybe we can find out what's going on."

They hurried ahead, every house or shop they passed showing at least some degree of wind damage. When they got to the place Tenebrae had indicated, they found it to be a large square dominated by the spire of a windmill mast, a long line of city residents queuing with buckets and containers. They were waiting to use the well the windmill powered, but it wasn't the windmill turning the pump.

A large metal device had been strapped to the side of the mast, a pulley belt connecting a spindle protruding from it to the gear system of the water pump. It let out a high pitched resonant whine; a number of uniformed men and women keeping a close eye on it while others dressed the same made sure no scuffles broke out among those taking their turn at the well.

Seeing the blue and grey uniforms, and visor-less helmets emblazoned with a small stylised tree, Marta stared in surprise.

"Those are Renegades... They're a group made up of humans and half-elves, who secretly opposed the Desians in Sylvarant before the world regeneration. They came forward after the worlds were united and started helping everyone to rebuild. They also run all of the passenger services between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. They must have heard about the damage here, and come to help out."

Beside them, Tenebrae was staring at the engine powering the pump, although they couldn't see that.

"That engine is extremely refined, an almost flawless example of magitechnology. It's mana efficiency is also most surprising, I wouldn't have though the people of Sylvarant were capable of building something like this."

Blue eyes glanced in his direction, Marta's words quiet.

"Rumour has it that the Renegades' knowledge of magitechnology is greater than even Tethe'alla's, despite their being in Sylvarant with such low mana levels for so long before the unification. The Tethe'allans were apparently pretty annoyed after the Renegades came out of the woodwork, since one of the first things they did was set up the network of passenger ships which make the Tethe'allan craft look like mana hogging snails. It was like they'd _planned_ for the reunification, like they knew it was coming. Most Tethe'allans tolerate them but would rather not deal with them; the Sylvaranti are really grateful to them though." She looked again at the well. "I guess it's because of things like this, where they just show up and help out without being asked to and without asking for payment." She looked sad, and forlorn. "I wish Daddy could see this... This is the sort of thing _we _should have been doing..."

Emil blinked.

"Your dad? Now that you mention it, where's your family?"

She hung her head, Emil starting to back up when he realised he might have upset her.

"W-Well..." She looked up, eyes widening as she saw someone about to walk behind the back-peddling Emil. "Emil! Watch out!"

Emil collided with the man who'd been about to walk around him, turning to face him and stepping back.

"Uh... Sorry!"

Blue eyes looked him calmly beneath a fringe of turquoise hair that covered one side of the man's face down to his cheekbone. The rest of the long hair was tied back to expose a pair of slightly pointed ears, one of which was adorned with the leaf-earring of a Sylvaranti half-elf.

One hand resting on the hip of his elaborate gold-trimmed red and blue armour, the man brushed a smudge of dust of his bellowed white pants and gave the youth a small smile above the hint of jewelled red among the cloth at his collar.

"It's fine, I should really have noticed you stepping back and accounted for it." The man paused, eyes shifting to look down at the apparently empty air to Marta's left. "Hmm, you have an interesting creature with you."

Emil stared. Having learnt to sense where the Centurion was along the journey from Luin, he knew the man had just looked exactly at where Tenebrae was standing.

Not noticing this, Marta stepped over and shook him, to stop him from gaping at the man.

"Emil, what are you doing?" She turned to the man. "We're terribly sorry. We were talking about how things seem to be changing among the people, and got distracted. Are you all right?"

"Marta, this man, he..."

The man looked around, towards the people queuing at the well.

"You're right, the people are changing... This city's changed, too."

Marta frowned.

"Excuse me. Are you originally from here?"

The man shook his head.

"No, I'm from the elven village of Talavere, far north of here near the coast, but I used to come here quite often with my companions. Back then my friends and I weren't exactly popular with the king here." The two youths stared at him, confused. He smiled a little. "Sorry, I have a lot of memories of this place and being here brings them back. It seems they got the better of me. Forgive me, I'll be on my way."

They watched him go, Emil murmuring.

"That guy... he noticed Tenebrae."

Marta turned to him, surprised.

"Are you sure?! I've never seen anyone who could do that." She peered after the man, who had gone up to the Renegades at the well with them stopping and saluting him smartly. "I wonder who that guy was; _they_ seem to know him. They're treating him like he's their leader or something. He said some strange things though. I mean it's been a _long _time since this city had a king. Even a half-elf alive today couldn't have been here around then; it was a couple of thousand years ago and half-elves live about a thousand years tops."

"He may actually be older than his youthful appearance would indicate..."

They glanced to where Tenebrae was still hidden, Emil frowning.

"Oh, you mean like you, Tenebrae."

Both of them felt the Centurion swat them with his tail.

"We Centurions are ageless! I will not be treated like a doddering old man!" He grumbled. "Now if you'd listen to me I can tell you who that man likely was, and if he _is_ who I think his is and he's the leader of the Renegades, then their level of magitechnology is perfectly understandable."

Marta was still frowning.

"So, if you think you know who he is then spit it out!"

Tenebrae sounded amused.

"Very well then... That, my dears, was Yuan Azlarsha: Crystal User, Member of the Nine Companions who ended the Kharlan War, and half-elf of over five thousand years of age..."

They goggled at him, Marta exclaiming in shock.

"What? That guy was!" She turned and looked, to where one of history's most famous figures stood casually leaning against the side of the engine powering the pump; chatting to the Renegades manning it. "No way... That guy lived before the worlds were split in two, lived all the time they were separated, and is still alive now that they're reunited?"

"And given you mentioned it was almost as if the Renegades anticipated the reunification, if he is the Renegades' leader then it's quite likely he played some role in aiding bringing it about. He was also quite the magi-technician back during the War, which means it's likely _he_ was the one who built that engine they're using over there. He's probably also the one who designed the passenger transports you mentioned." He paused, continuing in a less amused tone. "Now, if you've gawked at the 'old man' long enough, I believe you intended to seek out Asgard's mayor?"

Emil nodded.

"Yeah, we need to find out if he's seen Lloyd."

They left the square, Marta leading the way a little further along the city's length and then up the terraced streets to one of the higher levels. Raising her hand as she walked, she frowned thoughtfully.

"I just don't get it. The wind isn't strong enough. There's no way a wind this weak could damage the city buildings they way they have."

"Maybe sometimes it blows stronger?"

She sighed, still thoughtful despite Emil's comment.

"Maybe you're right. Though for this area that would be really unusu... Ahhh!"

Both of them skidded backwards, almost falling over as for a moment the wind blowing down the street became a gale almost lifting them off their feet. Ducking into a shop doorway, they waited as the wind died down again leaving several roof tiles clattering to the ground.

Emil peered out, noticing that further down the street a handful of other people had taken cover much the same way.

"That was close. I wonder why the wind got so strong all of a sudden. You don't think I jinxed it, do you?"

Tenebrae snorted from where he still stood hidden in the middle of the street, completely unaffected by the wind.

"I believe it's linked to Lord Ratatosk's sleep. This area is under the domain of The Sylph, which means it's also Centurion Ventus' domain. If he is still in slumber, then his dormant power would be affecting this whole region. Exactly where he is of course, will be much harder to discern. We Centurions can affect our elements from a great distance, so the strange winds here would not necessarily mean he is nearby."

Emil groaned.

"Which doesn't help _us_ much... Why did you even bring it up?"

"I just thought I'd mention it."

They set off again, a lot more cautious now than a few minutes before. It was that caution that saved them from a rather unpleasant encounter.

Reaching the edge of another square set between streets, Marta suddenly grabbed Emil and yanked him out of sight into a doorway.

"Damn! It's Alice!"

Emil blinked.

"Who?"

Tenebrae joined them in the doorway, peering around the edge of it much as they were doing.

"A top officer in the Vanguard."

Nothing else was said, the trio carefully watching as a young woman with white-blond hair half skipped into the square before pouting like a little girl.

"Awww! I'm so disappointed you still haven't found Colettie." She frowned, waving a thin sword, like a flexible rod, with a flat bristle tip. She sighed. "Poo! Alice is so tired!"

Several Vanguard soldiers had followed her into the square, one of them hurrying forward and dropping to his hands and knees behind her. She then sat on that living stood, smoothing the creases from her short, red-trimmed cream dress. Another of the men came forward, the trio recognising him as Hawk, the Vanguard officer who had accosted them in Luin just before the arrival of the Martel Knights.

Hawk stood before her, the face that befitted his name showing his request for her to be reasonable as he knelt down in front of her.

"Ma'am! If you'd just be a little more patient..."

She hit him, the crack of that delicate looking sword echoing across the square as she smiled at him and giggled and lifted it ready for another strike.

"I just said that I'm tired, hehehe. Now, now, you should know better than to... _TALK_... _BACK_... _TO_... _ME!!_" Emil and Marta flinched in sympathy, as every one of those last four words was punctuated by another crack from her weapon. Hawk was now sprawled on his rear, holding a hand to his face where the tip of that sword had left it's fan-shaped imprint on his skin while she paced in front of him. "No wonder you let Martmart slip through our fingers and failed so spectacularly in Luin. Must I do everything myself?" She turned, placing the tip of her weapon under his chin and forcing him to look up at her while she smiled sweetly. "Hawkie, are you listening to me? "

Hawk swallowed nervously, and spoke.

"...I apologize."

She turned, putting her hands behind her back and her weapon with them, sauntering towards the road out of the square that headed up the hill.

"Hurry and find that pesky Colettie, and don't do anything that will catch people's attention. Those do-gooder Renegades have rigged the water pumps on every one of the city's big wells, so stay away from them. Now, I'll be outside the mayor's office until you're done... Ta-ta."

Watching her go, Hawk got back to his feet wincing from the beating he'd just received. Turning to the Vanguard soldiers still in the square, he barked out his orders.

I'll search the city's upper levels and stay close to Lady Alice. You all take your squads and do a thorough sweep of the city. The Chosen of Regeneration is a woman with blonde hair, wearing white. Bring in anyone that fits that description, but do it quietly or Lady Alice will have all of our heads! Now go!"

The soldiers saluted, before racing off in different directions.

"For the liberation of Sylvarant!"

As soon as they were gone, Emil ducked right back against the door and glanced at Marta.

"So that girl is a member of the Vanguard?"

He got a nod in reply as she explained.

"That was Alice, the captain of the Vanguard's combat unit. She's a complete sadist, and won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to get her own way."

Tenebrae was still peering round the edge of the doorway, his head tilted.

"Well, we won't be able to go to the mayor's house now. Perhaps we should go search for the Chosen Collette lest the Vanguard find her first."

They left the doorway, heading down the hill in the opposite direction to where Alice and Hawk had gone.

Still thinking, Emil spoke again to the girl at his side.

"The Chosen and Lloyd travelled together, right? Do you think she might know where he is?"

"It's a fair bet. And if we talk to her then maybe..."

She stared at the ground, making Emil frown.

"Maybe what?"

"It's nothing. Let's just look for the Chosen."

Once again invisible at their side, Tenebrae decided then to make a suggestion.

"The Chosen is a symbol of hope for the people of Sylvarant, is she not? With water only being available from the city's big wells, and so many people going to them, would it not be likely that she be at one of those helping to make sure none of the locals try to jump their turn? Checking them would keep us away from the Vanguard as well, so it's two birds with one stone as you might say."

Emil nodded, Marta as well.

"I agree, there's no point in getting caught up with them." He paused. "By the way, why does Alice call Hawk, 'Hawkie'? It's like she was making fun of him, or something."

Marta shook her head, her expression clearly showing what she thought of the nickname.

"Actually, Alice only comes up with those little nicknames for people she likes."

"So the fact that Alice calls you Martmart must mean she likes you a lot."

Marta gave him a long look.

"It's the opposite for girls, that nickname means I'm on her bad list. The Chosen is too since Alice is calling her Collettie."

"I hate to change the subject, but do I really come across like an old man?"

Both of them stopped in their tracks, startled by both the sudden change of topic and the fact that it was Tenebrae asking.

Emil stared at him.

"Wow, you've been worrying about that this whole time?"

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

They found her at the third well they checked, one located right near the cliff edge. By this time it was starting to get dark, only a handful of people remaining waiting to get water. Emil and Marta hung back, waiting until the last of the locals walked away along with the trio of Renegades who had been manning the engine turning the pump. That engine now silent for the night, they watched as the woman in blue-trimmed white turned and set off towards the upper levels before walking over to intercept her.

When they were close Marta hurried over, leaving a startled Emil standing, her voice holding an edge of anger. Something was up, and he had no clue what had gotten the girl so mad.

"You're the Chosen of Regeneration?"

Collette blinked clear blue eyes, a little puzzled.

"Yes... Did you come for water, because I'm sorry but the pumps are turned off for the night to let the engines rest."

Marta frowned, trembling slightly.

"That's not what I wanted to ask... Two and half years ago, before the world regeneration caused the separated worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to become one, the Great Seed made a mass of monster roots appear in Palmacosta and destroy the city." Collette stepped back, her expression darkening as Marta continued. "I was told it happened because you tried to run away from your task of world regeneration. Is that true?!"

There was silence, Emil looking back and forth between the two girls unsure of what to do. Eventually though, Collette averted her eyes and nodded.

"Yes..."

Marta seemed to snap, reaching out and shoving the blond Chosen backwards to stumble on some nearby crates, her voice on the verge of a scream.

"_My mother was in Palmacosta when the Great Seed attacked! You call yourself the 'Chosen"'?! You're nothing more than a coward! How dare you! If you hadn't run away, my mother would still be alive!_"

Marta spun, storming away towards the cliff edge leaving Collette to stare guiltily after her.

"I'm so sorry..."

Collette just stopped there, half sat on the crates, Emil hesitating for a moment before he ran after Marta. Catching up to her, he put a hand on her shoulder where she stood looking out into the empty expanse of the Asgan Gorge.

"Marta..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see me like that. I just saw her and..."

"It's okay. When I saw Lloyd, I got so angry I could barely control myself. So I understand... Collette looked like she was really sorry though, when she watched you run off like that."

Marta looked up at him, puzzled.

"You're not mad at the Chosen? You were born in Palmacosta too, right? What were you doing when the Great Seed attacked Palmacosta?"

He looked away, thinking.

"...I wasn't in the city then."

_Yeah, I wasn't there..._

"Oh." She looked away, downcast. "I joined the Vanguard because I blamed the Chosen for destroying Palmacosta, but I do understand. I know that it must have been really hard for her to seal away the Desians and regenerate the world. I know that there's probably a good reason why what happened in Palmacosta was unavoidable. But she just admitted to the rumour she'd run away, and I just can't forgive that." She sighed. "Even though I can't forgive the Chosen, the Vanguard's latest actions are even harder to overlook. It's become so different this past year, all because Commander Brute has changed."

Tenebrae murmured quietly, catching their attention.

"I hate to interrupt, but I think we should get going. With the Vanguard crawling all over the city I hardly think it's prudent to dawdle."

Marta nodded.

"Yeah. It doesn't look like Lloyd has been around here or we'd have heard something by now, so maybe we should set out for Palmacosta next."

In agreement they began to head in the direction of the city entrance, but stopped as a child's voice shouted at them in accusation. A young boy ran up to them, fists clenched as he glared.

"Hey, wait! I saw you! You shoved the Chosen! Why?!"

Marta looked shocked, before glaring right back.

"Why not? She deserved it! She let Palmacosta be destroyed in the name of world regeneration!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! Tell the Chosen you're sorry!"

"No!"

Emil twitched, something suddenly catching his attention.

"Hey, did you just hear something?"

The boy rounded on him.

"You stay out of this! It's none of your busines... Aaah!"

All of them cried out, as a sudden gale ripped at them and pushed them across the paving. Emil and Marta managed to keep their footing, but the smaller lighter boy was lifted clean into the air and flung towards the cliff. He tumbled towards the end, sliding over with a cry as at the last moment he managed to grab on.

Marta leapt to her feet as the wind died down again, racing towards him.

"We have to help him!"

When she got close she dropped to her knees and crawled, the boy glaring at her as she got closer.

"Why are you here? Did you come to laugh at me?!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Don't move, I'm here to help!" The wind gusted again, blowing grit into the boy's face and causing him to lose his grip. Marta lunged, grabbing his trailing hand to stop his fall and leaving herself half hanging over the edge in the process. She tried to get a handhold on the smooth paving with her free hand, but was unable to find anything as she slid millimetre by millimetre further over the edge. "Emil! Tenebrae! Help!"

The pair ran towards her, mere yards away from her when a monster slammed into them.

The purple and white canine growled at them, a metal collar of some sort visible around its neck. It was then they heard the giggle.

Alice strolled over, two other monsters, Hawk, and several Vanguard soldiers with her. Pointing at Emil with her sword, she smiled.

"Not so fast, darlings... Hawkie, go get him!"

The Vanguard rushed him, Emil frozen to the spot by fear as in his panic he didn't even _think_ to summon his monsters. They grabbed him, leaving him struggling to get free as Alice then walked towards where Marta lay.

"L-Leave her alone!"

Alice stepped on the hand that grasped at the paving, slowly grinding on Marta's fingers with her dainty shoe.

"And look what we found while looking for Colettie! I'm so lucky! ...Decus might not like it, but I'll be taking Ratatosk's core!"

"Stop!"

Alice stopped her grinding, glancing over her shoulder at Emil.

"Well aren't _you _a stubborn one?"

She turned back to Marta, Hawk moving to her side.

"Lady Alice! Commander Brute gave us explicit orders that Lady Marta was to be taken alive."

The blond girl smiled, eyes amused as she resumed her slow drawn out attempt to make Marta slip over the edge.

"But it's not my fault that she fell to her death because of the wind. I'm sure the Commander will understand that accidents can happen."

Marta looked back in fear, eyes wide.

"I-I can't hold on anymore."

"ANGEL FEATHERS!"

Alice leapt back as pink and gold feathers slammed into the paving where she'd been stood, looking up as Emil did to see a girl in white dive past on crystalline wings to grasp the pair on the edge of the cliff.

As Collette set her down safely away from the edge, Marta stared at her like she was crazy.

"Why did you save us? The Vanguard is after you! You're in danger!"

Collette turned to face the Vanguard soldiers, eyes focused as she unhooked her chakrans from where they were hidden under her hair. Holding them ready, she flipped the safety latches off and spoke.

"I know, but I couldn't just leave you."

Alice stared at them, a slow sinister smirk forming on her face.

"Oh, I am so lucky! Now I can take out two little birdies with one stone! Hawkie! Athos! Portos! Take care of them!"

The monsters lunged, Hawk and some of the Vanguard men beside them. As Marta started to back away from the enemies that grossly outnumbered her and Collette, the Chosen smiled and took aim, one of her chakran's flying from her grip as she flung it into the teeth of the charge.

"RAY THRUST!"

It slammed into one of the monsters, killing it instantly with the sheer brute force with which it had been thrown. Hawk and his men hesitated, staring as the girl's second chakran cut down the other monster leaving only them remaining.

The metal rings returned to the Chosen's grip, guards sliding into place over razor edges as soon as she took hold of them. She might have attacked again, but for the male shout that echoed across the square next.

"LIGHTNING!"

White hot energy screamed out of the sky, as the far from normal level one spell charred two soldiers where they stood. The rest and Hawk fled, leaving only Alice to stare at the newcomer in disgust.

She scowled, taking note of the several blue and grey clad warriors stood around the man who had cast the spell.

"You... Just my luck for you do-gooders to show up. I guess you're lucky today,

Martmart. I'll let you live for now."

She made a gesture with her left hand, a monster resembling a cat with its body inflated like a balloon coming out of hiding over the cliff edge. The Vanguard girl leapt onto the saddle it wore, the creature carrying her to safety as it floated away.

Looking up at her as she escaped, the caster folded his arms.

"She's lucky my morals won't let me slay those who stop attacking those I move to defend. Sometimes the Third Precept can be a real pain when you _know_ the person you just let go will come back for more later." He turned his attention to those he'd just saved, inclining his head in greeting to one of them. "Getting into trouble as usual, I see. I knew you were in the city, Collette, but I had hoped you'd spare me any minor disasters."

The blond Chosen broke out into a wide smile, putting her chakrans away after absently cleaning them of monster slime with some light mana.

"Hi, Yuan! How've you been?!"

He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Busy... Everywhere the Vanguard go I seem to be left sending out my forces to clean up after them, and it seems today is no different." He turned his attention to Emil and Marta, his expression thoughtful. "It also seems Collette is not the only one to have a run in with Alice of the Vanguard... That girl must really have it in for you, if she was willing to disobey her commander's order not to kill you. Care to tell me your names?"

Marta frowned a little, but answered all the same.

"I'm Marta Lualdi, and my companion is Emil Castagnier."

Tenebrae appeared, waving half-heartedly with his tail.

"And I am Tenebrae... It hardly seems worth it not to introduce myself considering you spotted me earlier regardless of my hiding from view. Besides, why miss a chance to introduce myself to an individual as esteemed as yourself, Yuan Azlarsha. You exploits with Mithos and the rest of the Nine Companions are legend after all."

Yuan regarded the Centurion with a faint hint of bemusement.

"Why do I get the feeling I've heard of you before? I distinctly remember Mithos describing an encounter with a 'Summon Spirit' that looked like 'a black cat wearing purple trimmed shirt tails'. Was that you?"

"Guilty as charged... My Lord Ratatosk so did want to give you some measure of support in your efforts to stop the War, but naturally as his existence was a secret he had to be discrete. 'Summoner and Summon Spirit' was what he came up with, although in truth the Spirit was him, not me."

"Four thousand years of wondering who could have shown up and then vanished without a trace, and you answer it just like that. I get the feeling you're the type who likes to push his luck with those around him."

"You got that right..." Marta sighed, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering. As awed as she should have been in such company, it was getting dark, and cold as well."

Collette saw her shiver, swiftly taking action and walking to the girl's side.

"Here, I'll take you and your friends to the mayor's house. I'm staying there at the moment, and if I ask them they should let you spend the night there too."

She was about to lead her away, when the boy who'd also been saved glared at Marta one last time.

"You should be thankful the Chosen is so forgiving. She was ready to give up her life to protect our world, so you have no idea what she went through!" He pointed at finger at her. "And by the way, my dad died in Palmacosta, too. I'm sad he's gone, but it's not fair to blame the Chosen for it!"

The boy ran off, leaving Marta with a lot to think about...

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

**Alaia Skyhawk: Quite some hefty editing there, and a lot of original stuff. I hope you guys liked me giving Yuan a chance to kick a bit of ass; he got barely any chance at all during Hope and Path XD**


	7. Solving a Problem

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, some readers are gonna want to hug me after this.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

**-**

Chapter 7: Dragon Hunting

-

It was strange...

Marta sighed, taking a bite out of a piece of toast as she regarded the woman sat across from her in the mayor's small dining room. To think that yesterday she'd shoved her and yelled at her, and now Collette was happily sitting across the table from her beaming into her bowl of breakfast cereal. The Chosen hadn't breathed a word about that incident, nor revealed the slightest hint that she'd been offended by the treatment... Instead she'd helped herself to the contents of a jar of wheat flakes in one of the kitchen cupboards and proceeded to drown the contents of her bowl with milk and apple slices.

Marta stared at that bowl, a bowl that held more fruit than cereal. To add even more to the strangeness, when the Chosen had been offered toast by the kitchen staff working for the mayor, the slice she'd accepted had been slathered with jam and covered with yet more apple. What was it with Collette and apples? She was even drinking _apple _juice...

The brown haired girl said nothing, remaining silent as she finished off her buttered toast and mug of tea beside an equally silent Emil... Who looked just as confused about Collette adding apple to everything she ate as she did.

Gazing at the last few dregs of tea in her mug, Marta finally broke her silence.

"...Thank you... for saving me, Chosen."

Emil glanced up from his breakfast, frozen mid-bite of a toasted fruit bread roll as Collette broke into a smile.

"There's no need to thank me, though I'm happy you did. And please, call me Colette; all my friends call me that."

Marta stared.

"You're joking, right? But we're not your friends! We only met you yesterday when I..."

Collette sighed, looking away.

"Oh, right... It's alright, if that's how you feel."

"And so the awkwardness of last night returns." They all looked up as Yuan covered a yawn, the mage walking into the dining room wearing just the white pants of the day before and a fitted grey shirt that was obviously meant to be worn beneath his rather brightly coloured armour. Sitting himself next to Collette, with the previously obscured jewel and mounting at his throat in full view, he shook his head to decline the toast he was offered by the staff and poured himself some tea from the pot on the table. "Collette told me why you were angry at her, after you went to sleep last night. If you wish to remain that way towards her, that is up to you... But I think I should tell you that I am also partly to blame for what happened to Palmacosta two and half years ago. The Renegades were heavily involved in the events that made the Great Seed stir and lash out and naturally, as their leader, I was the one directing them to take part in that. While it's not much consolation for you, I can say that we too suffered losses that day; some more heartbreaking than others."

He sipped his tea, pushing a stray strand of his sleep-rumpled hair out of his eyes while the other three at the table remained in uncomfortable silence.

Eventually, to diffuse the tension, Emil asked the first thing that came into his head.

"So, did you sleep well last night, Mr Azlarsha?"

Blue eyes looked at him from over the rim of a cup.

"It was most refreshing... And please, call me Yuan." Yuan sighed, setting down his cup. "Then again it's the first nap I've allowed myself in over a year. I hadn't realised I'd needed it, and I certainly feel a lot less stressed. But then I suppose installing the last two engines which arrived yesterday, and keeping an eye out for more Vanguard troublemakers, will undo what good it did me."

Marta stared at him, confused.

"Wait a sec, did you just say that last night was the first time you'd slept in over a _year?_"

Silence fell again, Collette swallowing her latest mouthful of apple-smothered food and hastily changing the topic. It was just as well Emil and Marta hadn't realised what Yuan's 'necklace' was, it would have raised a lot of questions the lightning mage would rather not answer.

"Hehehe... hehe... So, what brings you and Emil to Asgard, Marta?"

The two teenagers looked at one another, before Marta answered.

"We came here hoping to find out if anyone here has seen Lloyd Irving lately." Both Yuan and Collette stiffened when she continued. " Just about six weeks ago he stole something very important from Emil and me, and then ordered the Martel Knights to attack Luin in order to force us to give up something else we have."

As Collette covered her mouth in shock, Yuan's expression darkened.

"You heard him order the attack?"

Emil scowled.

"Of course not! That coward took off with the Centurion Core he stole from us and sent his followers into the city afterwards. He could have tried to take Ratatosk's Core from us when he fought us at Lumen's altar, but instead he waited until we were back in the city and turned those Knights on the people there to force us to hand it over!" Still scowling, his fixed his gaze on the table. "His own uncle was the one who led the city defence and drove the Martel Knights out... He attacked a city he must have _known_ had a member of his family in it... How could he?!"

He looked on the verge of tears, Marta gazing at him sadly.

"The people of the city blamed Emil for what happened, because he'd helped me and I was the Knights' target. His aunt and uncle kicked him out of their home, so the mayor asked us to track down Lloyd to find out the truth about him. We also want to get back the Core he stole, so there's that as well."

Yuan frowned, resting his hands on his chin.

"You mentioned Ratatosk's Core... Tenebrae said that name last night as well, and said Ratatosk was a Summon Spirit. Is that true?"

"It is indeed." A cloud of shadow appeared near the end of the table, Tenebrae looking up over the edge of it from where he sat on the floor. "Lord Ratatosk is the Summon Spirit who guarded the previous Giant Kharlan Tree, and at present he is in his dormant Core form. He helped control the flow of mana the Tree released, and made sure the levels never rose too high. High mana levels create instability in nature, which is what is occurring now due to his slumber. Only once his Centurions and he are all awake will his full power return, and the balance of nature in the world be fully restored."

"He is a Greater Summon Spirit?"

Tenebrae regarded the half-elf haughtily.

"He is the oldest of _all_ the Greater Summon Spirits on this world. He came here, secretly, with the Elves when they brought the seedling Tree to this world. Up until recent years his existence, and that of myself and my fellow Centurions, was a closely guarded secret. Unfortunately though the Vanguard found out about him, and though their indiscretions the Church of Martel also appears to have found out. A power struggle has now formed between them, with both sides vying to gain Ratatosk's Core for their own purposes. We of course simply seek to awaken him and restore the proper balance of things, but the Vanguard and the Church, Lloyd in particular, are making that difficult."

Emil looked at them, his anger and frustration under control again.

"So could you tell us if you've seen him? We _have_ to get that Core back of him!"

Collette's expression was sad as she shook her head; Tenebrae's attention focused on her.

"I haven't seen him. I've been looking for him too, ever since what happened in Palmacosta seven months ago, but haven't heard anything except what you just told us now."

Yuan shook his head as well, seeming not to notice the almost fixed gaze of the Centurion.

"I've not laid eyes on Lloyd since a week after the Blood Purge, and he seemed to have a lot on his mind at the time." He got up. "I wish I could help, but that's all I can say. I too would like find out what he's doing right now." He turned, making for the door. "Well I must bid you farewell for now. I have two engines to install and calibrate, and that's probably going to take me a few days. Fine tuning an engine, to handle the tension forces involved in hauling water five hundred feet up from the bottom of a gorge, is never as simple as it sounds."

Yuan disappeared through the door, Emil sighing in defeat.

"So Asgard was a dead end. Where will we go now?"

Marta looked just as dejected, pushing crumbs around her plate.

"I'd say Palmacosta. A lot of people pass through there, so there's a fair chance someone might have heard something."

"Excuse me, may I disturb the Chosen One?" They turned, one of the mayor's aides peering in the door. "The mayor wishes to make a request of you, Chosen. Will you see him?"

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

Strolling down the street away from the mayor's house in the early morning light, his armour once again donned over his grey shirt, Yuan whistled faintly to himself before discreetly glancing at his surroundings to check no one was in view and looking his way. A brief flash of violet crystal wings later and he was perched in the crease of a nearby roof; hidden from the view of the buildings higher up the slope and out of sight of anything below. Sitting there with his back against the roof tiles, he reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a small black device with innumerable buttons on it. Hitting several of them to select frequency and encryption code, he then pressed and held the larger button on one end and waited for the recipient of the signal to answer.

Three seconds later there was a muffled click, and the faint sound of wind over microphone as the person on the other end spoke.

"Lloyd Aurion, here. What is it?"

Bringing the transmitter to his lips, Yuan spoke into it.

"Nice to hear you, Lloyd. It's Yuan. It's just come to my attention that you were rather busy about six weeks ago, so I thought I'd have a word with you."

"Let me guess, you've met Emil and Marta."

Yuan lay back, sticking his free arm behind his head to cushion it.

"Yes, and they seem to be rather angry with you... about a theft and an attack you supposedly instigated."

There was a moment's silence.

"...I was wondering if they'd mentioned that..."

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

His expression was frustrated, the hand not holding the transmitter clenched until his knuckles were white. Biting back a sigh of helplessness, Lloyd continued to speak from where he was hidden in a dip between several large rocks.

"I'd heard rumours of some old ruin being found near Luin, in the lakebed below the original water level. I went to check it out and had a run in with a Vanguard officer called Richter, who was pursuing someone. After I'd left him unconscious in the cave, I went ahead to find that girl, Marta, in a chamber containing a elaborate altar structure. There was a dormant Centurion Core held suspended above it, and she acted to defend it along with the help of what I'm guessing was the Centurion of Darkness. The boy, Emil, ran in just after I disabled the Centurion and the monsters it had summoned. I knocked out him and Marta and took the Core... I _did_ make sure not to hurt them seriously, and I left them a few 'directions' to help them get out of there after I sealed the way they came in... to stop Richter from pursuing them further."

Yuan's voice was grim as it came out of the transmitter.

"And what about the attack on Luin?"

Lloyd winced, closing his eyes in regret.

"I think those Martel Knights followed Marta to Luin, and attacked it to get at her since she was the target of the assault... They're from a splinter group within the Church, the group that refuses to take orders from Phidra. I left the Church in hers and Zelos' hands; I don't give any of the orders these days, though both of them give orders in my name... and you know as well as I do that neither of them could or would instigate such senseless slaughter even if those knights were willing to obey them." He sighed. "As for those Knights, they're the same ones who carried out the Blood Purge in Palmacosta, led by someone disguised as me... Right now I'm in no position to intervene with them, since I've a lot of tasks of my own to deal with. All I can hope is that whoever is impersonating 'Lloyd Irving' doesn't do anything else as bad as the Blood Purge."

"Speaking of tasks, what are you up to right now? Emil and Marta were asking if I'd seen you, and that Centurion of theirs was using a very clever and subtle truth spell. I quite truthfully told them I'd not seen you since a week after the Blood Purge, and that I wished to know what you were doing right now."

There was a hint of amusement in his voice, Lloyd smiling faintly at Yuan pulling a fast one on the trio. Getting to his feet, he stepped up the side of one of the rocks so that he could look over the top of it. In the pocket canyon below there was a large cluster of tents, and several Vanguard banners hanging from standards.

"I am currently observing the camp of one Alice of the Vanguard... One of her officers and several soldiers came racing out of Asgard last night, and when she came in after them she beat up the officer with that _cute_ little fencing sword of hers... They're starting to pack up ready to leave, and Alice is currently giving her men the evil eye if the way they're avoiding her is any indication. I'd say they'll be leaving the area by mid morning."

Yuan's laugh came through the speaker

"Ah, the sweet little sadist... She and her men attacked Emil and Marta, using some monsters wearing suspicious collars. Collette was nearby and took out the monsters with the usual efficiency she has when she's annoyed at someone hurting others. I stepped in then and charred two of Alice's men with an amplified Lightning spell. Her officer, Hawk, and the rest made a run for it after that. Given he turned tail and ran like a coward, I'm not surprised Alice gave Hawk a beating for it." He went on, sounding concerned. "As for those collars I saw, they look suspiciously similar to the type created early on in the Kharlan War to control half-elves. They were crude to be sure, but I can't help but be worried that that girl Alice is using them to control monsters. It puts a lot of dangerous creatures potentially at her disposal."

Still watching the camp, Lloyd reassured him.

"My atasi managed to get his hands on one of her collars, taken from a monster of hers that was defeated. They're not very good, and require an uncharged exsphere to subdue the monster's will. She'll be limited to monsters from the mid-to-low end of the power range, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem her having them. What worries us more though is where she's getting the exspheres from. Zelos and I spent a full year scouring Tethe'alla clean of them while the Renegades did Sylvarant, and any we might have missed should have been sorted out when I used the Eternal Sword to send all of the mined exspheres out into space. The only ones left would be those still buried, and all the mines were blasted to seal them from further access. And by the way, how the hell did the Vanguard get their hands on so many of the new skimmers and land transports? There's two of the things in Alice's camp right now."

He actually heard Yuan wince.

"A large number of them were built and given to merchants and businesses in Sylvarant so they could compete with the faster shipping times of their counterparts in Tethe'alla. Quite a few of those individuals turned out to be strong supporters of the Vanguard though, and had given them to them before the Renegades were able to step in and stop it. As for the exspheres, maybe the Vanguard stumbled across a new exsphere vein; that or there was a mine not on the official records. I'll set some of my troops to searching out any possible sources."

Lloyd frowned, sliding back down into his hiding place.

"I guess there's no crying over it now. They have the vehicles and at least one member who understands magitechnology enough to have removed the speed limiters from them. It's given the Vanguard a lot of manoeuvrability, but we'll just have to put up with it." He sighed. "As for investigating the mines, whoever you send they'll have to make their own way out to their search areas. Ata has ordered a full suspension of Sentinel use for travel. Only mind speech relaying is permitted."

"Kratos did what?! When did _that_ happen? I knew things had been quiet on the supply front, what with the delays in your people delivering the engines they built for Asgard's wells, but I had no idea..."

The young Inartu grimaced.

"The high mana levels are making the Tree Links unstable. The last alurannai to try travelling via them attempted to go from near Hima back to Alahnsyr... They ended up dumped out mid link into the middle of the Great Ocean. It's the same kind of abrupt ejection from the Links as the one that left me and Sheena dropped randomly into the middle of nowhere when we were little." Sighing in frustration, he sat down again. "A full check of the network has been done, and it shows that only two areas are usable right now. The region encompassing the western end of the Rymett'riron Continent and the southern end of the Meltokian Continent, and the region encompassing Thoda Island and the area south of the Hakonesia Mountains, although the Palmacostan area isn't totally reliable. I'm heading there next to see if I can figure out why the mana levels there are lower than north of the mountains. They're still a bit too high from what we can guess, but they're definitely better than anywhere else in Sylvarant."

The voice that answered was thoughtful.

"Hmm, I wonder. That Centurion with Emil and Marta, Tenebrae. From what I can surmise he's been awake for quite a while, and the area you described as being completely stable is the area that is under Shadow's dominion in terms of the mana. Could the fact that he is awake mean that the area belonging to the Greater Spirit of his element will return to a stable mana level?"

Lloyd was also thoughtful, mulling over certain things he'd learned seven months prior.

"It's possible. Martel said the Tree told her the Centurions were responsible for fine tuning the mana balances in their areas, so if the association between Spirit and Centurion is as you suggest, it would explain why that area can be used." He frowned. "As for the Palmacostan area, maybe the Centurion responsible for it is starting to wake up; that could explain why the mana levels are lower, but not low enough. I've a suspicion about how to identify the locations of the rest of the Altars. If I'm right then I'll find the Water Altar somewhere on Thoda Island, so I'd better head there and start looking for it before Emil and Marta find it... Also, Yuan, there's something odd about Emil..."

Yuan sounded puzzled.

"There is? He seemed a perfectly normal, if timid, human to me... Is it something to do with Ratatosk?"

"It might be, which is why I'd like you to keep you distance from him from now own. Get those last engines installed and get out of Asgard. Head back to the Triet Base after that, and I'll meet you there once I've checked out Thoda Island. I'll explain my suspicions to you in person, when we can be absolutely sure of security... If I'm right though, it's in our best interest to allow Emil and Marta to find and hatch the remaining Centurions, though I'll have to make a point of showing up nearby as if to take them... As long as I have Lumen's Core, I can control when and if Ratatosk fully awakens. Why that's important, I'll tell you when we meet in Triet."

He heard Yuan sigh in resignation. He'd though this kind of subterfuge and secrecy was behind him.

"Very well, I'll get those engines installed asap and get out of Asgard. My troops in the city can handle any maintenance after that."

"See ya around, Yuan... Ceika Ni murato nu quarre, thie Triet."

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

The trio of youths climbed up the long stone stairway, two of them getting rather out of breath while the third was having no trouble at all. The mayor had asked Collette to investigate the stone dais that was the city's greatest landmark and treasure, as it had been the source of another disturbance back during the Regeneration Ritual. The blond haired woman had readily agreed, and Marta had insisted on helping her in thanks for saving her life. As a result they now found themselves climbing the slope to the dais, the two who hadn't seen it in before stopping in shock when they reached it.

It dominated the top of the peak on which it stood, an immense square slab of opal veined stone, some ten feet tall with each side measuring fifty meters long. Looking up at it and the maiden statues that held up hands in offering towards its centre, Emil let of a whisper of awe.

"It's _huge_... Who built this thing?"

Collette smiled brightly as she answered.

"Professor Sage told me once that it was built in respect for The Sylph, after a week-long storm that ravaged the city was stopped by their power. There was a smaller dais set into the ground here before that, which no one knows who built since it was so old, but apparently they put the new one right on top of it rather than destroy it." She grinned. "They really value their history in this city, so they'd never destroy anything left behind by their ancestors. They would have left the old one alone, but apparently there was nowhere else they could put this one."

Marta glanced at her, before turning back to the dais.

"So how do we get up there? We didn't bring a ladder and there's no way I can climb that."

"Give me your hands..."

"Why?"

"You and Emil just hold them out, it'll only take a second."

"...Um, okay... Whoa!"

A few seconds later they were on the top of the dais, Collette putting away her pink wings and strolling towards its centre. They followed after her, reaching her when she stopped at the centre of the patterned circle in the middle.

Looking around at it, she sighed.

"The runes aren't glowing, and the statues aren't doing anything either."

Emil frowned.

"So there's nothing strange here?"

Collette shook her head.

"Not that I can see, but maybe your Summon Spirit would be able to tell."

Marta looked baffled.

"Our summon spirit?"

Tenebrae appeared, waving his tail to get their attention.

"I believe she means me."

Collette nodded, smiling.

"Yes, you, doggie! I'm talking about you!"

The Centurion frowned.

"I am neither a "doggie" nor a summon spirit. I am a Centurion, Centurion Tenebrae."

"All right. Sorry, Tenebie. So, do you notice anything strange?"

He was starting to look at bit indignant as he stared at the blond.

"No, not especially... And my name isn't _Tenebie_."

Emil murmured in an aside to Marta.

"Colette doesn't miss a beat."

"Yeah."

Collette was still looking at the dais thoughtfully, until she sighed and turned as if to leave.

"Hmm... Maybe it isn't related to the stone dais after all."

She'd just gotten close to Marta before suddenly and spontaneously tripping over her own foot, knocking they other girl flat just as something immense swept claws where Marta's head had been.

The two girls scrambled to their feet, the younger of the two looking up at the sky.

"A monster?!" A sudden gust of wind blasted across the dais, as the creature swooped again. "It's too strong! Let's get out of here!"

They raced down the stairway, the huge bird shrieking as they made their escape. Once safe at the bottom, they looked back up the slope towards the dais while Emil sighed with relief that they'd made it.

"What was that? Was that the fake Summon Spirit of Wind the mayor was talking about?"

Collette shook her head.

"No, the creature we defeated back then definitely wasn't a bird."

"Then what was it then, our attacks just bounced off it."

Tenebrae's voice intruded, the Centurion's expression bland.

"Let's look for a winged dragon. The winged dragon is the natural enemy of the garuda, the bird monster we just encountered. The garuda is protected by a special membrane, a barrier of sorts, and the only thing that can pierce it is the claw of a winged dragon."

Marta groaned.

"Where are we supposed to find one of those? Dragons aren't exactly the easiest things to find, and even when you do most of the time they try to bite your head off... literally."

Collette glanced at her.

"I know where we can find one. If you don't mind a long walk, there's a path right at the end of the city that leads up to a place they nest on the side of the gorge. The dragons there are used to people, since tourists used to visit there to see them all the time."

Tenebrae honestly looked impressed that Collette had been able to solve the problem so quickly, the Centurion turning his head to look in the direction of the place she'd described.

"Collette would seem to be correct. I sense a number of monsters in that direction, although I cannot tell at this distance if they are the kind we need. I suggest you hire a ride on one of the passenger carts the locals use to get about the city. It would be well into the afternoon at best before we could go back up to the dais should you walk it."

Marta nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, you're right." She turned to the blond girl. "And Chosen... Thanks for saving me again, up there on the dais. That bird would have grabbed me if not for you."

Collette blushed, looking down at her hands as she twiddled her fingers in embarrassment.

"Oh, uh... No. I just tripped. It happens to me all the time. And please, call me Collette... I don't really like being called Chosen all the time."

Marta giggled, taking Collette by the arm.

"You're really strange, Colette... but I think I like that." She pointed at the far end of the city. "Now, let's go to that nest!"

"Yeah!"

Completely perplexed by the sudden amiable atmosphere between the two females, Emil stared at them in bemusement before following behind.

_Girls are really strange... _

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

"Collette! I thought you said this path would be safe!"

The trio were stood about halfway up the path, the last of the city buildings two hundred feet down the trail behind them. It had been roped off when they'd arrived, but the Chosen had assumed it was for routine maintenance and had cheerfully hopped over it and led the way. Now though, they were finding out the real reason why it had been closed.

Staring as close to a dozen monsters of varying types came charging towards them, Emil began to back up until something behind his legs forced him to stop.

Tenebrae braced his head behind Emil's knees, his paws planted to make sure the boy didn't run.

"Emil! Summon your monsters! Monsters bound by a pact have an advantage over those that are not! Send them out and they should handle those others with no problems!"

"S-Sorry!"

Emil gestured with his right hand, his monsters appearing; six imps, a wolfren, and a small bird monster he'd picked up on the way to Aisa that resembled a parrot.

The parrot flew squawking into the fray, only to emerge moments later missing several tail feathers as it fled to hide behind Tenebrae, the rest of the monsters quite happily beating up the newcomers.

Glancing at the small monster cowering at his rear, the Shadow Centurion bit back a snort of laughter.

"Emil, if I were to describe this little fellow I would say it reminded me of you... Well, except that the bird actually _tried_ to fight before hiding..."

The boy stared at him, before groaning and taking the hint.

"Alright, I'm going..."

He drew his sword, eyes turning red as hesitation vanished and he sprinted after his monsters. He then led them up the path, clearing out everything in the way so Marta and Collette could climb in safety.

Picking up the trembling bird monster, Collette started walking again while fussing over it.

"Poor thing. Why did it rush in like that?"

Marta sighed.

"It has a pact with Emil, meaning if he calls it it'll fight alongside him. It looks like it needs to get a bit stronger though before it can really help him." She looked up the hill, to where the swordsman had called his monsters back from one that resembled a bear; beating it back with his fists rather than injuring it with his blade. "And it looks like he's about to add another one to his collection. We'd best stand back here, we don't want to distract him."

The bear monster backed up, lowering its head in defeat as Emil turned his red gaze on Tenebrae.

"Hey, Tenebrae, quit slacking and cast the pact magic already!"

The Centurion blinked, not having noticed the young man subduing rather than killing the creature. He hurried over by floating through the air, the circle of runes appearing then vanishing as usual taking the bear with them.

Seeing this, Collette looked confused.

"Where did it go? Actually, where do all the monsters he has pacts with go. He called them out of the air a minute ago."

Tenebrae looked down the path at them, Emil once again moving ahead with his pack of monsters.

"The one he just captured I keep in a pocket realm of sorts until it has recovered from the bruising he gave it, the rest I send to areas that match their natural habitats. For a Centurion, transporting a monster even from the other side of the world is child's play. It is much the same for Emil, who has been granted that same ability due to his pact with Lord Ratatosk. He summons a monster, and Ratatosk's power brings it to him. It is truly as simple as it sounds."

"So the monsters live normally except when he asks them to come fight?"

Tenebrae nodded.

"Yes, they do... When you consider that in the time before the world was split in two, I had more than a hundred thousand monsters under my command, do you seriously think I would keep them in a pen and treat them like pets? Monsters serve to aid in my monitoring the mana in my home area, so I _need_ them to be out in the wilds fending for themselves."

"Tenebrae! What the heck are you doing back there? Keep up!"

Emil's shout came down the hill... it looked like he'd picked up another 'stray'. Tenebrae raced off after him, muttering under his breath...

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

"Aww, isn't she _cute!_ Her eyes are so big and round!"

"Yeah! She is! I've never seen a baby dragon so close before. She's so sweet!"

A now green-eyed Emil and a disconcerted Centurion walked side-by-side, staring at the two girls they were following back down into the city. At the viewing area near the nests, they'd discovered the area abandoned by the dragons and overridden by monsters. Emil had cleared them out with help from Collette and Marta, after which the young dragon currently being cooed over had flown down to them. Tenebrae had spoken to her for them, and learned that the monsters had killed the youngster's family and the rest of her kind had fled... She had been left behind, unwanted by the other families who had young of their own to care for, and so now she'd been 'adopted' by the group.

Still staring, Emil sighed.

"I know she's cute and all... but they _do_ realise that in a few months she'll probably be big enough to swallow one of them, right?"

Tenebrae was also still staring, his equivalent of an eyebrow raised.

"I highly doubt that particular thought has come to their minds, although her small size does mean you'll have to draw the garuda out so she can hit it from behind. She's too weak to make a frontal assault."

Emil stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

Tenebrae regarded him with amusement.

"You might as well do it, or do you want those two arguing between each other over which of them will do it instead? Then there is of course the fact that it would look rather demeaning on your part if you were to let a _girl_ risk life and limb when a strapping young man like you stands back and watches."

Emil glared at him, then sighed.

"You really get a kick out of doing this to me, don't you. Fine, I'll do it..."

He trailed off after the girls, Tenebrae chuckling as walked away.

"I love it when they're so easy to manipulate..."

They reached the bottom of the path, where the passenger cart they'd paid to stay and wait for them was sat. The driver looked far from impressed when the two girls got in carrying a dragon, and less impressed still when Tenebrae deigned to be visible this time around and draped himself across the back of the cart.

The driver flipped the reins and set the small but fleet footed pony pulling the cart into motion, steadfastly keeping his eyes pointed forward in an attempt to forget the little creature that was now playfully trying to nip the end of the Centurion's tail. Soon they were almost halfway back to the dais, but the trip almost came to an abrupt halt when the baby dragon let out an eerie screech.

Clamping her hands around the youngster's jaws to stop her from screaming again, Marta glanced at the driver who had near had a fit due to fright.

"Sorry, something must have upset her." She looked over her shoulder to the mass of black fur sprawled there. "Tenebrae, why'd she start acting up?"

The Centurion frowned, blinking.

"She says she can feel something calling her, from the top of a hill up ahead... I think she means the dais." He hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm, it appears something inside the stone dais is drawing monsters to it. Perhaps the reason I can't perceive it myself is because it's targeting monsters of elements other than my own. If this is the case then defeating that garuda may be pointless as another will simply be drawn in and take its place."

Marta groaned.

"But we just went to the trouble of getting a dragon... And what exactly do you mean by _inside_ the stone dais? It just looks like a normal platform to me."

Collette frowned, absently keeping the wriggling dragon in check.

"What about the small dais that's hidden under it? My friend Aisha's brother knows a lot about the dais. Let's ask him about it before we check it out again. We're not that far from where he lives." She turned to the driver. "Could you take us to Arelin Street, instead of the entrance to the dais?"

The driver looked relieved... The street she'd mentioned was only a couple of junctions away.

"It would be my pleasure. If you ride with me again... _please _don't bring your pets..."

Marta covered her mouth to smother a laugh, as a rather indignant Tenebrae glared at the back of the driver's head. Getting off the cart a few minutes later and paying the driver, Collette led them down Arelin Street with a cheerful Marta alongside.

Staring after them, Emil actually felt a little relieved.

"Those two have really hit it off, huh?"

Tenebrae nodded, his feelings mutual.

"It seems that amidst all the frenzy, Lady Marta has completely forgotten her animosity. A rather fortunate development."

"Yeah, definitely..."

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yep, I cut out the trip to Hima. I did it for two reasons. 1: In Path the dragon guy is never mentioned. 2: The scale of my map means it would take them two MONTHS just to walk to Hima, then two MORE back... Four months to get a dragon? No way in Niflheim. As for the edits, I've made it so they only fight **_**one**_** garuda. Fighting two in the game was so **_**annoying**_**, and that bloody mini-game... -_-**


	8. Secret of the Dais

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry for the wait guys, but I made one big push and FINISHED WRITING MY FIRST ORIGINAL STORY! WOOHOO! I've put a link in my profile to the teaser on my website, so if any of you guys would like to read the first chapter of it and leave a review in the Guest Book that would be great. As I now have the rather unenviable task of getting a literary agent so I can get my book published, every comment I can show them increases my chances of getting signed, so click that guest book!! Hehehehe :D**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

**-**

Chapter 8: Secret of the Dais

-

Collette never stopped smiling as she led them down the street, which stood in the lea of the cliff that passed by the end of it. It was clear she knew exactly where she was going, and it was with some surprise that Emil and Marta watched her walk up to the door of one house and open it without even knocking.

Sticking her head through the door with the baby dragon tucked under one arm, she spoke to whoever was inside.

"Aisha, Linar, Harley! Hi, my friend's and I need to ask you about something. Is it ok if we come in?"

A female voice, softer and less assertive than Collette's, spoke out in reply.

"Of course, Chosen One, you're always welcome here!"

Collette leaned back out of the door, waving Emil and Marta to follow while Tenebrae stayed outside. The inside they found themselves in a small living room, the man and woman with black hair were obviously siblings, but the man with bright red hair sat in a chair near the hearth was another matter.

Noticing that the Chosen's two 'friends' were staring at him and his slightly pointed ears, he frowned, the slight movement making his leaf-earring sway.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

Emil and Marta flinched. With Yuan the awe at him being one of the Nine Companions had made them forget he was a half-elf, but here with this newcomer old hesitations rose to the fore.

As Marta looked away uncomfortable, Emil regarded the man apologetically.

"Sorry... We keep trying not to think that way, but..."

"Old habits die hard..." The man sighed. "Apology accepted. It's only been a few years since attitudes in Sylvarant began to change, much of it thanks to the Chosen, but even so there are still some who find it hard to forget the old prejudice. I can live with it until it finally dies out, after all I still have most of a thousand years left to see it."

Collette turned to Emil and Marta, introducing them to the house's occupants.

"That's Harley, he's a carpenter and owns one of the cliff cottages at the end of the street. He was raised by Aisha and Linar's parents, so they're sort of family." She now turned to the local trio. "Guys, this is Emil and Marta. They're helping me investigate the cause of the strong winds that have been damaging the city." She held up the baby dragon, who blinked at the two humans and half-elf. "And this dragon is going to help us. Emil and Marta have a friend who can talk to monsters, and he said she told him that something inside the dais is calling to her. We think it's why monsters are being drawn to the dais, and is what's causing the wind."

Linar frowned thoughtfully, mulling it over.

"So that's why you came to ask us, since I've studied the dais so much. Well, from what I know inside the stone dais would mean underneath it. Our studies have led us to believe some sort of facility lies below, but so far we've never been able to prove it. If it's there, we've never been able to figure out how to get in."

Aisha glanced at her brother.

"Linar, what if we preformed the Maiden Ritual? After all, it's said that the ritual signifies the opening of a door. Maybe that will do something; I'll perform it."

Harley got to his feet, shaking his head.

"No, it's too dangerous just like that time with the fake Sylph. There are flying monsters around there, you could get hurt."

There was silence for a moment, before Marta nodded her head.

"Then I'll do it. Please show us how the ritual is performed. I can take care of myself, so there's no need to worry about me being safe."

Emil stared at her in surprise, while Aisha nodded.

"Chosen One, Emil, would you mind waiting while I show her the dance. It's simple, so it won't take long."

He looked between the two for a moment, before answering.

"Sure, we'll wait outside." The pair headed outside, the baby dragon once again squirming in Collette's immovable grip. Sitting on the edge of the house's porch, he glanced at the blond girl beside him. "Say, Collette, you mentioned before that you learnt a bit about the dais from 'Professor Sage'. Who is that?"

The girl smiled cheerfully.

"She's a friend of mine and Lloyd's, and was part of the Restoration Group; the group of us who worked to unify the two worlds. Whenever we come to places like this where there are lots of ruins, she gets really enthusiastic about them and goes into Ruin Mode. That's what me, Lloyd, and Genis call it."

Emil looked confused.

"What's Ruin Mode?"

"Oh, I'll show you. Well, let's see..." She passed the dragon to Emil, the little creature immediately going quiet in his lap as he absently started to pet it. Then, after clenching her fists, Collette proceed to scare the crap out of both of them. "Oh! It's the Asgard ruins! Emil, state the historical background of this ruin!"

She was like a totally different girl, a manic glint in her eyes as she stared the swordsman in the face from point-blank range, forcing him to lean back away from her.

"I... I..."

She continued, waving her arms in a frenzy.

"When Cleo III held a ritual to offer a sacrifice to the Summon Spirit of Wind to quell a storm that had ravaged his kingdom for a week... he did it here! Ugh! Have you learned nothing at all these past five years?!" She suddenly stopped, smiling brightly as she began to speak normally again. "I'd say that about sums it up."

Emil and the dragon were both staring at her, the latter with an open jaw as the human spoke.

"Th-that was sort of terrifying."

Collette tilted her head, still smiling.

"Really? It's actually quite fun. I can't wait for you to see the real thing." She paused, seeming to think about something for a moment before looking at him again. "Say, do you think you could tell me a bit more about Ratatosk? You didn't say all that much this morning and I'm still a little confused about just who he is. If you don't want to, it's fine."

Tenebrae's voice came from above them, the Centurion perched looking down over the edge of the porch's roof.

"It all began with the withering of the Giant Kharlan Tree. Lord Ratatosk was the guardian of the Otherworldly Gate, which connected worlds through the Giant Kharlan Tree. So he was the guardian of the Giant Tree as well. He employed Centurions to monitor the mana and maintain the balance of the levels in the world by using monsters... That is, until the Kharlan War caused the Giant Tree to wilt

Emil nodded.

"The way I heard it, the Giant Tree dried up during the Kharlan War, causing mana to run out. That almost destroyed the world, so Mithos the Hero borrowed the Goddess Martel's power to split the world into two."

There was a pause, Collette hesitating before she spoke.

"R-Right... Mithos did that to protect the world. But then, after many years passed, he learned that a new mana tree would be born... And then... well, a lot of things happened, but eventually a new World Tree was born, and the worlds became one again. That was the World Restoration."

Tenebrae spoke again.

"In the time between the withering of the first tree and the birth of the new one, Lord Ratatosk, along with the eight Centurions, became dormant. Now that the world is one again it was finally time for us to awaken. However, a faction within the Vanguard planned to abuse Lord Ratatosk's power after learning of his existence."

"So to prevent that from happening, I ran away with Ratatosk's core."

The two sat on the step turned to look at the doorway behind them, Emil looking a little nervous.

"Marta!"

She looked at him, a decorative staff held in her left hand.

"You were explaining everything to Colette?"

"Yeah. Was that a bad idea?"

Marta shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I mean, I still blame Colette for my mother's death... but now I know she's not a bad person."

As Collette looked at Marta in thanks, Tenebrae continued the explanation.

"Allow me to continue. In order to wake Lord Ratatosk from his slumber, we need to awaken his eight Centurions."

The Chosen nodded in understanding.

"I see. So you're looking for the Centurions' cores in order to wake Mr. Ratatosk. So what do you think Ratatosk will do when he wakes up?"

"He'll put a stop to all the strange weather we've been having and restore the balance of mana."

Collette turned to the brown haired girl who'd answered her.

"Right, but the World Tree we have right now already has the S... Goddess Martel." She paused. "But maybe he protect it together with Martel?"

Marta smiled.

"Good point. They could both work together to protect it." She looked around at them. "Now, so should we head to the dais? Aisha's shown me the dance to use."

Emil nodded, still petting the dragon as he got to his feet.

"Okay, let's head back to the stone dais, then."

It was a cautious trio of humans who crept back up the stairway to the dais, eyes constantly searching for the monstrous bird that had attacked them before. Reaching the stone structure, Collette once again lifted them up onto it's top, she and Marta hiding by one of the corner statues while a very uncomfortable Emil walked out into the middle of it.

He stood there, cringing, the agonising wait for the Garuda seeming to take an eternity. In truth it appeared almost immediately, shrieking as it dove towards Emil. Emil threw himself flat to avoid the talons that raked the air where his head had been, a clatter of leathery wings and screech heralding the demise of the Garuda's barrier.

The baby dragon vanished, dismissed to safety by Tenebrae while a flurry of pink feathers shredded into the monster. Collette and Marta raced over, the younger girl beginning the Maiden Ritual while the Chosen and Emil defended her. The symbols on the dais began to glow as she moved among them, tuning out the resonant chimes of Ethereal magic and the growls of the knight's monsters. Those creatures surrounded the trio, a barrier of claws and teeth that weakened the Garuda every time it tried to attack, until finally with a wail it collapsed and tumbled down the side of the peak.

Marta completed the dance with a sigh of relief, kneeling one last time in the dais' centre before gasping in surprise as the crystal shards on her forehead shone and the runes blazed beneath her.

"Whoa... Tenebrae, what was that?"

The Centurion tilted his head.

"It would appear the dais beneath this one has reacted to the Maiden Ritual in combination with Ratatosk's Core. A portal has opened, so I suggest we take this conversation inside before another Garuda shows up."

He tapped the surface of the dais with his tail, the following flare of light and startled cries echoing within a stone chamber instead of open air. They were inside a ruin, one which had them gasping in awe.

Marta looked around, eyes wide as she stepped off the glowing runes on the floor.

"Are we under the dais?"

"Correct." Tenebrae sauntered towards the door of the chamber before glancing back over his shoulder. "I sense a Centurion's Core here, Ventus' Core."

The girl grinned in triumph.

"Great! That means Lloyd hasn't been here yet and taken it!"

"Lloyd..."

Collette's whisper made Marta and Emil pause, Tenebrae's voice for once lacking in sarcasm as he spoke.

"Thinking about it now won't resolve anything. Right now, we are here to stop the terrible winds in town. Retrieving Ventus' Core and hatching it will solve that problem, for he is the Centurion of Wind, and it is most certainly his powers that are creating them."

The Chosen smiled as they headed out of the chamber.

"Well is you say so, Mr Doggie, let's go get that Core."

"..."

Tenebrae stopped in his tracks, ears back, his reaction to the nickname making Collette hesitate.

"Do you really hate being called "doggie" that much?"

"'Hate' might be too strong a word. I simply feel it gives the wrong impression."

The girl stared at him for a moment, a tiny hidden flicker of amusement tugging the corner of her mouth before she began to mull with apparent seriousness.

"Hmmm, and Tenebie's no good either. Well, how about Tenby?"

Emil and Marta joined in.

"What about Tennie, or maybe Trae?"

"I vote for Braebrae!"

Collette beamed, ignoring the increasingly horrified expression on Tenebrae's face.

"That's cute!"

"Yeah, I like it!"

The Centurion interrupted.

"No, no that won't do... If you _must_ refer to me with a nickname just stick with Tenebie..."

He hurried away from them, ears still slicked back, while the trio of humans smothered laughter.

Marta cleared her throat, fighting not to smile.

"Tenebie it is then."

They followed after him Collette's eyes constantly looking at the walls of the passage they followed, moving from pillar to statue to engraved symbol. One such symbol when they found it was very familiar, the three-winged symbol of the Offspring Races emblazoned on a door they found where the passage forked.

She placed her hand on it to open the door, but it didn't move. Seeing her frown, Tenebrae came over.

"It appears it is locked... One moment, I will see what is on the other side." He disappeared, reappearing a moment later. "There's a teleporter panel in there, so it's likely it connects to some distant location much as the one in the cave at Lake Sinoa was connected to a chamber close to the Tower of Mana."

Emil frowned.

"I wonder where this one goes then."

"Maybe it's connected to the Balacruft Mausoleum." They all faced Collette, the girl explaining. "This place looks exactly the same as the Mausoleum does inside; all the columns and patterns are the same. The thing is the Mausoleum was built by the Alurannai as a temple to the Force of Wind. If they'd built this place then Vayla should have known this was under the dais and mentioned it when we came to Asgard during the Regeneration Ritual."

Tenebrae blinked.

"You know an alurannai by the name of Vayla? Do you mean Vayla Kevrania, one of the Nine Companions?"

As Emil and Marta stared, Collette smiled.

"Yeah, that's her, but her name is Vayla Targathyr now. She's married; her daughter Alysii is another friend of mine."

Marta cleared her throat.

"Um, could we get moving again? I really don't want to still be in here when it gets dark outside."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before heading off down the alternate passage to the one blocked by the locked door. The hallways spiralled downwards, the eerie green glow that lit the walls without any apparent source beginning to make them nervous. There was something creepy about the place, maybe the feeling that as empty as it seemed it might not be.

It was about half an hour later that they found it, a chamber with an elaborate pair of double doors and four bells hung on the left wall above an inscription in some kind of flowing text.

Emil walked over to it, frowning. He couldn't understand the writing, but at the same time he felt like he should know it.

"Um, can any of you read this?"

Tenebrae came to stand beside him, gazing up at the inscription.

"It seems we must ring the bells in the correct order for the path to open. The writing is a special form of Sumaityr, created by us Centurions. I'd read it all out but it's far easier to just tell you the gist of it. Ring the bells using wind in this order, as if they were numbered one to four from left to right. First, third, second, fourth."

Silence fell, the three humans staring at the Centurion until Emil spoke again.

"Uhhh, but how are we supposed to ring them with wind? None of us here can use wind magic."

"You of course... You have the Sorcerer's Ring, do you not?"

Emil gaped, as did Marta.

"What, it can do wind as well?"

The Centurion sighed in resignation.

"It can do _all _of the elements, and a few other things... I supposed I should have explained it a bit more when you became a Knight of Ratatosk."

"That ring... I had that, until it vanished a few weeks ago! How did you get it?"

Collette's voice caused them all to turn, Tenebrae regarding her seriously.

"Emil is a Knight of Ratatosk, an individual who can borrow a portion of Ratatosk's power in order to defend him. He made a pact with Ratatosk back in the cave at Lake Sinoa, to protect Lady Marta and the Core she carries. The Sorcerer's Ring was created by Lord Ratatosk, and loaned to the Nine Companions as a sign of his secretly supporting them. It appears though it was used for a number of things during the time we were in slumber, but now it has returned to its original purpose."

The Chosen frowned.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense, but how are we going to make it create wind? When I had it I had to use a special changing machine to give it a different element for a while... Without that it only did fire."

Tenebrae suppressed a groan... All this explaining...

"As I said, Emil is a Knight of Ratatosk, so in his hands the Ring has its true power. Emil, point the ring at your target as normal but this time focus on 'blowing' your target away from yourself. That should make a gust of wind strike the bell.

Uncertain, Emil aimed at the first of the bells and narrowed his eyes, those eyes widening a second later when the air shuddered and the bell chimed. Staring at the ring for a moment, he then repeated it with the other three bells, the door to his right opening as the last note drifted into silence.

Again he stared at the jewelled band on his finger.

"I think I'll need to practice with this ring some more. That way you won't have to keep telling what can be done with it, Tenebrae."

Tenebrae didn't answer, instead grumbling under his breath before fading into shadows. It was pretty obvious where they had to go next, and it seemed he wanted a break from the constant need to explain things. Left to their own devices, Emil and the two girls went through the double doors and down the stairway beyond... a few seconds later wishing the Centurion _had_ hung around.

Wind monsters... _Lots_ of them...

If it weren't for the fact that Collette pulled out her chakrans and threw herself into the fray closely followed by Marta, Emil would have turned and run. Instead he stared for a moment before calling on Ratatosk's power, throwing himself forwards after that with about as much concern as someone walking down a street.

His pack of monsters summoned and following along behind him, he didn't bother subduing the wind monsters he fought. Right now he just wanted to get to the Core and get _out_. Besides, with Tenebrae of sulking there was no one to cast the pact magic. Left forcing their way through the maze of passages, when they finally came to another set of large double doors Emil was so relieved he immediately stopped in his tracks and reverted to his more timid self while Tenebrae deigned to make his reappearance.

The Centurion regarded the door, now looking moderately cheerful.

"Ventus is within, and I sense no trace of any humans but you three. We've reached the Core, and it seems that indeed Lloyd is nowhere in the vicinity."

Marta frowned at him.

"Why didn't you come back when we had to get by all those monsters? Emil missed out on a lot of potential pacts."

Emil shuddered.

"All those monsters, they just kept coming and coming, and I had to keep fighting."

Marta smiled at him.

"But you still protected me and Collette from them all." She glanced at Tenebrae. "But there sure are a lot of monsters here. You think it's because of Ventus' Core?"

The Centurion nodded.

"Indeed. But Emil has proven himself capable, at least for the time being... Emil, you must endeavour to continue gaining strength for there are stronger foes than monsters that you may in time have to defend Lady Marta against."

Emil looked like he wanted to find a corner and hide.

"It's scary, but I'll do my best... Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality..."

Collette blinked.

"What's that? Is that a Centurion oath?"

He looked up.

"Oh... no. It's just sort of a mantra of mine."

Marta smiled.

"It has a nice ring to it."

"Do you want me to add 'Come on, you're a man! Speak up!' too?"

He flinched back as she took a half-hearted swipe at him.

"Hey, don't be a jerk!"

Tenebrae suppressed another groan, rolling his eyes.

"If you could _please_ just enter the Altar Chamber and hatch Ventus?"

All three of them flinched at his annoyed tone, hurrying into the chamber and stopping at short distance from the altar.

Looking at the green drop-shaped stone that was suspended there, Collette stared in awe.

"Is that Ventus' Core?"

Emil nodded.

"Yeah, that's it."

The blond haired Chosen smiled and ran towards it.

"I'll go get it!"

Marta reached out to stop her, as Collette lifted the core from the flower of mana on the altars top.

"Stop! It's dangerous!"

"What is?"

Tenebrae quickly explained as the girl walked back to them holding the Core.

"When Centurions are in a Core State, they're dormant. During that time their power is out of control. They can attract monsters and cause abnormalities in nature, even disasters. It's impossible for human beings to maintain their sanity while in contact with such a powerful being."

Collette gasped, dropping the Core and backing away from it.

"What?!"

Marta picked it up.

"If a normal person holds a Centurion's Core, they get drawn into its chaos, and their mind is destroyed. Which is why you shouldn't even think about touching it. Emil and I are protected by Ratatosk, which is why we're able to touch it without worrying about that." She lifted the Core up, focusing her will on it as Tenebrae had taught her to do some time ago. "Anyway, it doesn't take long to hatch, so everything will be fine."

The Core seemed to open like a four-petal flower, unfurling to reveal a green crystal sphere with a symbol hovering within.

Looking at that orb, Tenebrae spoke.

"Ventus has awoken. As Ventus' powers return, as a Knight of Ratatosk, Emil should also awaken to new powers... He can pick up a few of the wind monsters still sitting exhausted along your path on the way out..."

The Core disappeared, hidden by some form of magic, before the group set out for the exit... Emil trailing at the back unenthusiastic about making more pacts...

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

Once again Marta found herself sat opposite the Chosen at a breakfast table, though this time it didn't seem so strange. When they'd emerged from the ruin beneath the dais the sky had been clear, the monsters gone, and the winds in the gorge returned to normal. Returning to the Mayor's house to let him know everything had been sorted out, they'd stayed the night before intending to leave this new day.

Pushing her last crumbs of toast around her plate, Collette frowned, causing Marta to grow concerned.

"Colette, are you okay? You look a bit down; are you worried about touching the core?"

Tenebrae lifted his head from where he lay at Marta's side, peering over the table edge.

"There's no need to worry. Touching the core for only such a short time shouldn't..."

"That's not it. I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about Lloyd." Collette folded her hands on the table, staring at them. "He's collecting Centurions' cores, right? That would mean..."

Tense silence fell, Emil hesitantly breaking it.

"Colette, we're after Lloyd. We don't know where the Centurions' Cores are, but if we follow Lloyd he's sure to take us to them. That's why you should come with us. And when we find Lloyd, you can warn him about how dangerous it is."

Collette stared at him for a moment, before smiling sadly.

"Thank you, Emil, but I'm going to go my own way from here on out."

Marta blinked.

"Why? If you're looking for Lloyd..."

The Chosen sighed.

"Lloyd can fly, like I can, so I might not be able to catch up with him on foot if he's travelling that way. That's why I'm going to go look for Lloyd by air."

As Collette got to her feet, Marta sighed as well.

"Okay."

Collette looked down, fiddling with her hands.

"So, um... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything. I can never make it up to you, but I want to do everything I can."

Marta walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't apologize any more. I mean, honestly, I can't forgive you for what happened to my mother, but as soon as I saw you I knew you never meant for that to happen to Palmacosta... I... I've never met anyone as kind and caring as you."

The Chosen began to smile.

"Thank you."

And got a smile in return.

"We're friends, right?"

"Right!"

Tenebrae just rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, Emil the only one to notice.

"What a _lovely_ scene."

"Not that I disagree, but things like that make you sound stuffy... Oww!"

Emil winced as Tenebrae swatted him round the head using his tail, the two girls leaving the room forcing the other two to follow. Collette briefly visited her guest room, returning with a bag and walking outside.

Once there, she spread her wings and turned to them.

"Well then, I've got to get going. I'm really worried about Lloyd, so I want to get moving."

Marta looked concerned.

"Watch out for the Vanguard, Collette. They'll kill you if they get the chance."

Collette smiled.

"I'll be fine, I'm a lot tougher than I look." She took flight, shouting back to them. "Take care!"

Emil and Marta stood there watching until she faded from view amongst the blue of the morning sky, the pair of them not noticing when Tenebrae pricked his ears as if hearing something and vanishing in a cloud of shadow. The two of them went back into the house, retrieving their weapons and gear before bidding farewell to the mayor and setting out for the City Gates.

When they were almost there, Marta nodded to herself, Emil agreeing.

"Well, lets go to Palmacosta like we planned."

"Yeah." He glanced back over his shoulder to look at the city. "Y'know, I wouldn't mind coming back here some day; once everything is repaired. I bet it'll look nice."

Marta smiled.

"It will." She sighed. "But we have to wake Ratatosk first. I get the feeling it might take a while."

They kept walking, nearing the city gates before both of the, stopped and frowned.

Tenebrae was just down the street from them, they could sense him stood next to the entrance of an ally... and he was talking to someone. Marta ran towards him, the figure in the ally turning and vanishing into the shadows with only a glimpse of a blue robe edged in black highlighted with a line of yellow.

Reaching the Centurion's side, she frowned.

"Who was that, Tenebrae?"

The Centurion was immediately evasive.

"Oh just an old acquaintance of mine. While we were a secret, there were a _few_ trusted people who knew about Ratatosk and us Centurions. One of those, like Yuan, is rather long lived. I sensed him nearby so I thought I'd say hello."

Emil caught up, looking confused.

"Why didn't you introduce us."

Tenebrae hesitated, scrabbling for a reason.

"Um, he's shy..."

"That's no excuse!"

Marta was glaring at him, hands on hips until Tenebrae's next words had her gaping in fury.

"So you're saying that you would have me drag him out before you so you can interrogate him despite his being shy. Why that would be almost like forcing Emil to dress in a skirt and dance the Maiden Ritual. Lady Marta, while I hate to say it, you're starting to act disturbingly like Alice..."

Marta just stared, open mouthed and almost speechless.

"You say I'm acting like...?! I'll never act like that witch!"

She stormed off towards the City Gate, the figure forgotten, while Emil glanced at where the invisible Centurion still stood.

"You did that on purpose... Was that guy really such a secret you'd make her mad to keep him that way?"

Tenebrae's typical sarcastic tone tinged the reply.

"Oh my, you're actually using your head for once. I will admit to diverting her, but we Centurions too have things we would like to remain secret, much like you do... I'd appreciate it if you'd remember that and not tell Lady Marta what I just did."

Emil grumbled to himself, this could come back to haunt him later, he was sure of it.

"Fine..."

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yay, chapter done. After all that proofreading, and editing, and more proofreading, and more editing of my original work the past month it was nice to write something in the less finicky style I use on FFnet. Onwards to the next chapter!**


	9. A Mark of Trust

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time for some more info for my info starved readers! Hehehehe :D**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

**-**

Chapter 9: A Mark of Trust

-

The figure wrapped in the bedroll shivered, not from cold but from the images that hounded his dreams. Twitching fretfully, Emil mumbled to himself before jolting awake with a gasp. Panting from the terror of the dream he glanced at the girl sleeping in the bedroll beside him, noting with relief that he hadn't woken her... If Marta knew the images were still bothering him as he slept, she'd have been worried.

Emil sighed, his shaking slowly coming to a stop. They'd been on their way out of Asgard when it had happened, he'd stopped dead in his tracks as if in a daze before screaming in horror at the image that had flashed before his eyes... Richter, weapons held high, ready to bring them sweeping down in a deathblow. Even now the memory of that picture made his heart pound, but what troubled him more was the voice that he'd heard scream out at the moment he did, screaming 'stop it!'... That voice had seemed so familiar, so much so it almost terrified him more than the dreams of that vision that still plagued him every few nights.

Knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep, not now, Emil crawled out of his bedroll and re-lit the campfire. The sky was lightening, indicating it was almost dawn, so he may as well start cooking breakfast. They were partway up the Hakonesia Pass, camped on the trail where unfortunately there hadn't been room for the tents. Marta had mentioned the night before that they should reach the inn at the top of the pass by midday, and they could rest up there until the following morning.

He sighed again, toasting some bread over the fire as he wasn't in the frame of mind to cook porridge. Why did strange things have to keep happening to him? Why couldn't he just be a normal guy living a normal life? Frowning at the browning piece of bread, he continued to ask himself that until a swat to the back of his head almost made him drop the piece of toast into the fire.

"You know, moping over the 'cons' of being a Knight of Ratatosk _isn't_ going to make them go away." Tenebrae appeared beside him, lying down before regarding the young man. "You made a choice, Emil, and now you must live with the consequences... If it's any consolation, there were times when the other Knight of Ratatosk also had doubts, regarding his own strength and ability to protect Ratatosk."

Emil jolted, before staring at the Centurion in shock.

"There's another Knight of Ratatosk?!"

Tenebrae flinched, warily eyeing the girl who had just grumbled before rolling over in her sleeping back. Once it was certain Emil's outburst hadn't woken her, he answered in a quite murmur.

"...Yes... And before you ask why _he_ isn't protecting Marta instead of you, he _is_... He's the one I was speaking to back in Asgard; he was checking up on Ratatosk's Core, and on _your_ progress as a Knight. He at present is leaving you to protect Marta up close, while he keeps an eye out at a distance... That why I suggested we camp _here_ last night, because he informed me that _Alice_ is in the inn at the top of the pass right now... I assumed you would rather avoid her."

Emil swallowed nervously.

"A-Alice is up there?"

"Mmhmm."

The boy remained silent for a moment; stunned by the revelation there was another Knight of Ratatosk, and shaken by the fact they had come so close to having a run in with the sadistic Alice. Thinking it over, something then occurred to him.

"Wait a sec, how is he telling you what's up ahead? You never left us the past few days, so I _know_ you never got to sneak off and speak to him again."

Tenebrae stared at him, before rolling his eyes and sighing in resignation... How often did he need to remind this boy about what he could and couldn't do.

**I would have thought that would be blatantly obvious...** He cleared his throat and continued out loud. "While talking in mind speech takes a bit too much effort for _my_ liking, hearing it when it is directed at me is simple. Your fellow Knight just sends it my way when he learns something he feels I should know. Although I will inform you now that, as soon as he feels you are able to take care of Marta on your own, he will be leaving to deal with other matters. He has served Ratatosk for a _very_ long time, and plays an important role in helping to stabilise the Mana Levels... Right now he should really be at the altar in Asgard, helping Ventus bring the region's mana into proper line since Ventus has so few wind monsters to call on right now. But, he feels it more important at present to watch over you until he's sure you can manage alone."

Emil bowed his head, staring into his lap.

"So he thinks I'm not strong enough to look after Marta... I'm so useless..."

Tenebrae lifted his ears in an expression of shock.

"Now whoever said that? He knows full well you are well on the way strength-wise with two Centurions to your cause, he is simply concerned that you are lacking in experience wielding your monsters in battle. Once he is certain you've truly gotten the hang of working with them, he'll leave, that's all I was implying."

There was a groan, Marta sitting up and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"What... What are you two mumbling about?"

"Nothing..."

Emil and Tenebrae had replied in unison, neither of them wanting Marta to know about the second Knight... For some reason, although Emil didn't know why, he _knew_ it was best she _didn't_ know.

Hastily picking up another slice of bread to toast, he threaded it onto the end of the stick he held and began to do so as he covered for the Centurion.

"I was just asking Tenebrae if he wanted some toast... but he said he didn't need anything to eat."

It was a longstanding fact that Tenebrae never ate, although Marta kept trying to get him to at least _try_ some of the food. All said and done, she accepted the lie.

"You're such a grouch, Tenebrae. You should really try it out sometime, you might like it."

She got out of her bedroll, picking up one of her bags before retreating behind a nearby rock to change her clothes. This meant she never heard the Centurion's muttered 'not if _you_ cooked it' comment, which was lucky for said Centurion.

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

The mountain road weaved down the slopes below them, the peaks soaring above them on either side. Directly before them lay a small plateau that was cut in half by two wood and stone palisades with a deep spike filled trench before them; the guards watching them from the tops of wooden walls as the two travellers with their hastily assembled 'travel bags' carried rather uncomfortably on their backs.

Tenebrae had snuck around the cluster of buildings before they'd approached it, confirming that he had witnessed Alice leave while muttering about 'the jerk in the hut'. Knowing that the Vanguard officer and her troops had departed in their land vehicles, Emil and Marta now looked forward to spending the day resting in the comfort of the pass' inn.

Coming close to the gate, one of the guards eyed them for a moment before waving them inside the compound. The inside was a little unusual, a wide green grassy area crisscrossed with a few gravel-paved paths and a single stone paved road between the drawbridges in each of the two huge walls. To their left they could see a small stable and a long low building that looked like barracks for the guards, and to their right was a small two-storey cottage with a tiled roof, surrounded by a garden that was filled with a rather odd assortment of statuary.

Emil eyed that cottage, taking note that the cottage had obviously been extended considerably, the extra portion probably the inn. Walking towards it, he muttered to the girl at his side.

"I wonder what Alice meant by 'the jerk in the hut'... Do you think the people here are unfriendly?"

Marta snorted.

"Not likely... Alice hates _everyone_ remember."

Tenebrae's amused snort came from thin air beside them.

"Indeed... Now perhaps you should go to the inn and book your rooms, unless you intend to sleep out here tonight."

Both youths sighed at the sarcastic comment, walking over to the cottage/inn. Reaching the door, they were greeted by a woman who looked rather relieved to see some _normal_ customers on her doorstep.

Brushing a strand of her slightly rumpled hair out of her eyes, she bowed slightly in the traditional innkeeper's greeting and ushered them inside.

"Welcome to the Hakonesia Inn, how long will you be staying?"

While Emil glanced around at the clean and neatly furnished entrance hall, Marta spoke to the woman.

"Just the rest of today and tonight, we'll be leaving in the morning. If we could have meals during that time?"

The woman smiled.

"Of course you can have meals, I cook them myself. My name is Elsa, I run this inn on behalf of my father." She paused, looking a little uncomfortable. "I'll forewarn you, my father is not the most pleasant of men. That Vanguard woman who just left came within a hair of having him killed by her men this morning, and I can't really blame her."

Marta looked a little unnerved.

"Um, why?"

Elsa grimaced.

"I'd rather not say... Please don't take it as a mark against this inn. Since the Church and the Alurannai enforced that this pass be free for all to use, this is our only way of earning the money to feed ourselves. The Renegades pay the guards, but it's still expensive to get supplies up here during the harsher months."

Emil frowned.

"The Church forced you to stop charging people to use the pass?"

He sounded a little angry, angry that the Church had caused such hardship to this family. Elsa just shook her head.

"It was the Alurannai as well... After the World Restoration this route was needed to build up trade again since the Devil's Gate is too narrow for the new vehicles that were handed out by the Renegades, so the Alurannai made the request of us jointly with the Church. The extra traffic we get now is enough to keep us going though since we don't have to pay for the guards, but lately several of our regulars have started going straight through without stopping the night... While I don't like to admit it, it's probably due to my father." She quickly led them up the stairs, showing them a pair of rooms at the end of the hall in the cottage's extension. "I'll bring food up to you in a while, and in the morning. He never comes into the inn part of the house if he can avoid it, so I should be able to keep you from meeting him." She slipped back down the hallway hurriedly, calling out in her wake. "I'm so sorry about all this."

She vanished back down the stairs, leaving Marta frowning at where she'd last seen the young innkeeper.

"I suppose I should have found that conversation really weird, but at the same time I respect her being honest. Most innkeepers would hide from new customers if someone at the inn had a 'quirk', but she was open about it."

Emil frowned in puzzlement.

"But still, I wonder what his 'quirk' is... She seemed like she really didn't want us to meet him."

"Let's hope we don't find out."

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

Pale amber eyes watched the pair of mana powered land transports rolled along the twisting road that descended between the mountains to the plains framed between peaks in the distance. Watching them from within his veil of illusions had been child's play, he'd even ridden on the roof of the lead vehicle eavesdropping for more than an hour before he'd decided he'd heard all he needed to.

The man smiled a little to himself, before more sombre thoughts smoothed it away into blank composure. He needed to inform Tenebrae of what he'd just learned of Alice's travel plans, since he was sure nothing they might be told would change theirs. Besides, the Centurion needed to hide that there was someone else helping them, it had to be kept that way lest the Offspring Races learn that he, Yasin Perelir, had for all this time maintained such a secret.

They knew now about Ratatosk's existence... but they knew not that he had served him all this time as a Knight.

Yasin rose to his feet, reaching out with the gift of power that Spirit had given him so long ago. During the past four millennia his Pacts had been maintained, but due to Ratatosk's slumber he had been unable to summon any of the unique creatures Ratatosk had created to serve him. Now though, with two of the three Centurions awake fulfilling their proper duties, he had enough to call on the most lesser of those creatures he commanded.

It appeared before him, a winged golden serpent with a flared crest above its bright green eyes. A creature of wind, Ventus' awakening had rejuvenated it to the point that it was restless in its eagerness to serve.

"What would you bid of me, Knight?"

Amber eyes met green, silent words passing between Master and Monster until the former spoke his final words aloud.

"Go, take this information to Shadow Centurion Tenebrae, and see to it that Marta does not see you..."

An ochre forked tongue flicked out for a moment before the serpents sibilant voice rustled again.

"And what of the one with her?"

"Pact with him, and serve as my eyes at his side..."

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

Emil sighed, scribbling today's entry into the journal Marta insisted they maintain. They took turns writing in it, some remarks made by Marta making him blush when he flipped through the previous pages to read them. She really did like him, he just wished he felt more worthy of that high regard.

He put the journal back into the ver on his wrist, sighing again as he shifted and lay back on the bed in his neat but small guestroom. Elsa had brought up the midday meal, before quietly insisting on him staying in his room unless he needed to use the privy down the hallway. She'd then escorted Marta to the lady's bathing room, something about her manner seeming to imply she was going to stand guard down there.

Staring up at the ceiling, Emil finally broke his silence and spoke to the Centurion he could sense laid in the shadow below the windowsill.

"Tenebrae... Could you teach me more about monsters? While... while we're travelling to Palmacosta? I've been thinking about what you said this morning, about that other Knight, and... I don't want to be a burden to him."

The Centurion appeared in a plume of shadow, tilting his head as he regarded the youth on the bed.

"He hardly sees you as a burden, Emil. He knows you still have much to learn, which is why he's staying close by until you've had the chance to gain some experience. If he truly saw you as a burden, it would be _him_ escorting Marta. That he has left that to you means he has a great deal of faith in you."

"Then I guess that would explain my somewhat... unusual orders..."

Emil jolted upright at the voice, like wind rustling through leaves. Moments after he heard it, a winged golden serpent appeared in the air at the end of the bed and coiled itself there neatly.

Seeing it Tenebrae spoke... after a moment of genuine surprise.

"Iarask, what are you doing here?"

The serpent turned its jade eyes on the cat-like Centurion.

"He bid me inform you that the one known as Alice is heading to Thodasa, before then heading to the city called Palmacosta. She intends to set a trap, for the girl Marta, in or around the city. My knight master knows you cannot change your direction of travel without alerting Marta to his presence, so he instead wishes to warn you so you might be prepared since if she travels the path he expects, she will arrive in Palmacosta only a short time before you."

Tenebrae remained silent, for an uncomfortably long time. It was enough to make the already confused and startled Emil begin to worry.

"Is... Is everything alright, Tenebrae? S-Say something, you're starting to make me nervous."

The Centurion glanced at him, before sighing.

"My apologies... I was merely confused as to why he sent Iarask with this message instead of informing me via mind speech. I was also unaware he had become able to summon Iarask again."

The serpent on the end of the bed unfurled its wings a little and laughed quietly.

"You are forgetting... You now have Ventus to your cause, and I am a monster that embodies wind. With your strength and his now feeding into Ratatosk, my knight master has regained enough of your Lord's gift to him to call me forth once more. He will regain his other four servants as Ratatosk's power returns, and for now he has bid me help this youth to learn more about fighting side-by-side with the monsters he summons."

Emil blinked, startled.

"What? You're going to teach me?" He then frowned. "And wait a minute, if you're a monster then how come you can talk?"

Iarask glanced at the nearby bemused Centurion.

"Do you wish to explain to him just who and what I am?"

Tenebrae grumbled under his breath. Just when he thought he was getting things settled into a routine, that irksome Knight had to toss something extra into the pot.

"Emil, this is Iarask; Fifth Servant of that other Knight I told you about. Iarask is no ordinary monster, as Lord Ratatosk himself created him along with the other four Servants. All other monsters descend from those created by the Giant Kharlan Tree to aid Lord Ratatosk in balancing the mana. Iarask and the other Servants were created _for_ that Knight, and are both as unique as they are tremendously powerful."

Emil gulped.

"R-Really?" He turned to Iarask, now _definitely_ nervous. "Um... hi, I guess."

The serpent laughed again.

"There is no need to be frightened of me, for I come to you as an ally." In a flash he was gone from the end of the bed, instead twined gently around Emil's head and shoulders. The young man flinched, freezing in terror before an odd expression crossed his face prompting Iarask to tug a lock of hair with the end of his tail. "Unlike ordinary monsters, I can form pacts on my own without the use of a Centurion's Pact Magic. From now on you can summon me if you need to, but I must also warn you." He shifted so he could look directly into Emil's eyes. "Do not try to summon me in front of Marta, for I will not come to you... My knight master has bid it be this way, as he does not wish her to know of his existence at this time lest it endanger her. I will serve as a teacher for you, and a protector in times of direst need. I will also serve as a messenger to bring warnings to you from my knight master. Remember these things, and remember them well, for it is a mark of great trust that he creates this bridge between you and himself." Iarask glanced towards the door, as footsteps gradually became audible. "I must depart for now, but I will be keeping watch nearby. Remember my warning, for if you utter a single word of this to Marta I will sever my pact with you and you will be on your own..."

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

The next morning Emil hid his inner turmoil from the girl he was to protect, as she stormed out of the inn leaving a certain old man groaning on the doorstep next to his mortified daughter. Marta, having just kicked the man where no man should be kicked for his lecherous advances, had no idea her protector now kept a deep secret from her, and had no idea that nearby both a second Knight and a winged golden serpent kept watch.

Striding off down the road muttering to herself about 'agreeing with Alice for once', she paused and glanced back at the stationary youth stood on the southern drawbridge out of the inn compound.

"Come on, Emil! Hurry up!"

Emil shook himself from his thoughts and ran after her. He might hate keeping things from her, but that feeling he'd had before that hiding this was the right thing was still with him... and last night, for the first time since they'd left Asgard, no hint nor whisper of unease of the nightmarish vision had intruded on his sleep to haunt him.

Reaching her side they walked off together, Emil faintly hummed to himself a tune he didn't know the source of, while on a ridge high above an amber-eyed man sang softly a song he'd sung to a young Spirit long ago.

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yup, it's official, the dude sneaking around is Yasin. lol, I'm going to have to get my finger out and update Lonely Spirit, cos I'm going to need more references before too much longer XD**


	10. Lessons Learned

**Alaia Skyhawk: Right, time for some more updates**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

**-**

Chapter 10: Lessons Learned

-

"Come now, Emil! I _know_ you can do better than that!"

The golden serpent chuckled to himself, as he darted around and about the young knight and the trio of monsters he'd summoned. The Servant was literally flying circles around them, when they were supposed to be coordinating together to prevent him from doing that. After checking just how many monsters Emil had pacted with, Iarask had bid him pick one of each type of creature he had; to train and strengthen them. Sheer numbers may help in lesser fights, but against experienced opponents excessive numbers would be more a hindrance.

Coming to a stop for a moment, as he called his imp, wolfren, and a now considerably less timid little bird back to his side, he stood there panting to regain his breath.

"But how am I supposed to stop you? Caoul can fly, but not high enough with such small wings, and you've already pointed out that Biigie's pecks just tickle." He then pointed to the wolfren, while the imp and bird both muttered in agreement with him. "And Cadr can't fly at all!"

Iarask rolled his green eyes and shook his head.

"Caoul, Biigie, and Cadr are _monsters_, and monsters can wield magic! If they cannot _physically_ reach or slow me, then as a knight of Ratatosk you must _teach_ them to use their ability to control mana to do it that way instead!" As Emil goggled in shock, the serpent snorted. "And before you ask me how you are supposed to do that, _think_. How is it _you_ wield the power of mana? Figure that out and you will be able to teach them."

He then flew higher, circling almost tauntingly. Emil didn't have much longer for this lesson, since Tenebrae could only keep Marta busy in camp for so long.

Frowning to himself, Emil glanced at his monsters and considered what he knew about these three. Cadr, as a wolfren, was fire based, Biigie was wind based, and Caoul was darkness based. He then looked at the ring on his finger. The past weeks' travels bringing them close to Maota, in that time since Ventus' awakening he'd found himself able to use wind mana in conjunction with his sword just as he could also use darkness thanks to Tenebrae. With a little thought behind it, he'd even been able to blow small things about without using the Sorcerer's Ring. Tenebrae had said it was because Ratatosk was loaning him power from Ventus, as he himself was loaning power, but did the fact it was borrowed power make it any different in the way he wielded it from the way monsters would use magic?

He looked up at the still circling Iarask, his frown becoming one of determination. A twitch of his fingers later, and Biigie was perched on his hand.

"Feel for the air currents and the way they flow, and grip them with your will. Pull on them, and send them where you want them to go." He then knelt, so that Cadr could bring his head alongside his, Caoul hovering at his shoulder. "Cadr, focus on one point and will it to burn. Caoul, push the light away and try make it too dark for Iarask to see where he's going." He got back to his feet. "Alright, let's try it! Go!"

Still frowning, as the trio of monsters set about what he'd asked of them, Emil gripped his sword and swung as if in a strike, blasting wind down its length as he simultaneously jumped. The gust boosted his height, the following two swings sending him even higher. By the fifth swing he was fifteen feet off the ground and level with the Servant, whom he struck out at once in range.

Iarask dodged while Emil, no longer using winds to push himself upwards, plummeted downwards before breaking his fall with a single desperate blast of air. A few irregular clouds of shadow tried to gather around the Servant, badly directed puffs of air and fireballs that were little more than embers all doing little to nothing at all.

Noting the efforts Iarask nodded, descending to coil about an exhausted Emil's shoulders.

"A commendable first try, and it's pleasant to see that _you_ have taken your own elemental training so seriously. To push yourself so high using just simple wind strikes is quite remarkable given your experience." He tapped the side of Emil's sweat-dewed face with the end of his tail. "Although as you've just learnt, to do so uses a lot of energy on your part... Do not worry, as you grow stronger your endurance will increase also, but for now that is enough for this lesson. Work with Cadr, Caoul, and Biigie on their own elemental manipulation. While I admit you will have trouble with Cadr since you can't use fire without the Ring yet, you are quite proficient enough in wind and darkness to teach the others."

Once again panting, Emil nodded once.

"Thanks, I think... I guess I'll see you soon?"

Iarask smiled toothily, the serpent chuckling.

"Oh you will, in a week or two. Until you get those three more proficient in magic there's little more I can show you of working with them. Practice, practice, practice... and then when you are ready I will be back."

The Servant then vanished, leaving Emil able to do nothing but drag his weary self back to camp. Hopefully Marta wouldn't have woken up from her nap yet, meaning he could clean himself up without having to make excuses as to why he was streaked with dirt from head to foot.

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

Winds stirring short brown hair, the scarlet clad young man flicked equally scarlet wings as he continued to circle among the crags and rocks of the geyser-strewn island. He'd arrived three weeks previous, after a week of cautious flights over the settled lands of the Palmacosta Plains investigating the partially stabilised mana levels. Now having been searching Thoda Island since then, Lloyd had long since figured that the thing he sought must be hidden among the crevices close to the Water Temple. A search of the Temple interior had yielded no sign at all of a concealed altar, meaning if he was correct about the association the altar entrance had to be somewhere outside.

Landing on rock to rest for a moment, Lloyd glanced down to the tattered remains of the old pilgrimage docks. The blast of mana in this area when the Seed had gone out of control had badly damaged the temple exterior, forcing what pilgrims had been here at the time to flee. None had come since, and until the Alurannai found time to repair everything there wouldn't be.

He sighed, shaking his head, a feminine voice making him look up a moment later.

Undine appeared beside him, red eyes solemn amid the sky blue and dark sapphire of her skin and hair.

"You have searched the surface of almost the entire island, Inartu Lloyd. Every peak and crevice you have checked." She tilted her head. "But I feel I must note, in some hope it might be helpful, that there is one area you have failed to try yet."

The young alurannai blinked.

"I have? Where?"

The Spirit turned and pointed, only her voice remaining as she vanished.

"You have not checked around the main Geyser, beneath the temple entrance..."

Staring at where she had been a moment before, Lloyd then glided down to the rim of the geyser pit below the aforementioned entrance. Steam blistered upwards, so hot it practically exploded the instant it touched open air. While the heat wasn't a problem to him, he'd avoided the area out of principal. Would the entrance to a secret altar really be in so obvious and visible a place?

Left with only one way to find out he slid down the side of the pit, skirting its edge just above the seething waters while prodding the wall with his left hand. He was barely a third of the way along the wall beneath the temple entrance when his hand ceased to touch rock and instead touched the distinct tingle of a magical barrier.

Hanging his head, as he cursed himself for his sheer stupidity knowing full well an identical form of illusion had concealed another altar entrance, Lloyd muttered a release spell under his breath so he could pass through it. Inside it was as damp and humid as would be expected, the narrow passage leading straight into the rocky ridge that held the temple before descending downwards in a steep stairway. He could feel the air pressure increasing the deeper he went, until eventually he reached a point where he stopped in awe.

He stared, before taking first one step then another into a passage _through_ water. It was like a bubble the shape of a tube, and high _high_ above he could make out the faintest glint of light on water's surface. The tube ended at a smooth stone wall, a wall that ended a short distance to either side and which soared upwards to that distance rippling surface. Lloyd knew exactly where he was... he was about to step _inside_ the column which at the surface of the temple's underground lake supported the structure of Undine's altar. Whoever had built this place really _had_ built it right under the Spirits' and the Alurannai's noses in every possible sense of the phrase.

Once again shaking his head in what was almost disbelief at the creator's nerve to hide something so significant in such plain sight, Lloyd went through one last set of crest-emblazoned doors to find himself before an altar identical to Lumen's but for the colour of the flower-shaped structure of mana atop it.

It was also different for another reason... because the 'flower' was empty...

Lloyd rushed up to it, gaping in shock as he looked around for _any_ sign of the Centurion Core that was supposed to be here. But there was no trace, and when he drew the Core of the Light Centurion from inside his clothing he could find no trace of matching dissonance that would indicate another Core had been here any time in the recent past... The Centurion of Water was long gone; the lack of dissonance likely meaning it was awake. But if it was awake, then why was the mana in Undine's region not stable?

Frowning, unable to answer that question, Lloyd turned and left. While he may have failed to locate the Centurion of Water, he'd at least confirmed a suspicion. The Centurion Altars were closely linked to the Temples of the Forces, and that meant he now knew for sure the areas where all of the other five altars were.

Back outside in the open air, Lloyd took a deep breath and in a blur of scarlet wings took to the sky. He'd make his report to his father while he flew, his destination the base of a certain acquaintance to give him that promised explanation.

---.--.---.--.---.--.---.--.---

**Alaia Skyhawk: Not much to comment, so I'll just make a start on the next one :D**


	11. Uneasy Return

**Alaia Skyhawk: Man... sooooooooo busy. I'm determined to get a few chapters up though, so expect at least a couple more over the next few days.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

**-**

Chapter 11: Uneasy Return

-

Rubbing sleep from bleary eyes, stifling a yawn having been roused at the most ungodly hour, Emil frowned into his bowl of cereal while opposite him Marta was eating _her_ food so fast it was as if she feared it might run from her plate. They'd made it to Palmacosta, arriving after dark but thankfully finding an inn that was still accepting guests at that hour. Now Marta was determined they find a ship, and seemed she also believed that 'the early bird will get the worm'.

Biting back a sigh, as he finished his breakfast only to be hauled from his seat and out of the inn's front door, the knight resigned himself to the inevitable and let himself be dragged down the street. Reaching the main square of the city, she then stopped and turned to him.

"Right, we ask around to see if Lloyd's come through here. People will be heading to work soon, so you'll have plenty to ask in your part of the city. Got that?"

In that moment his half doze was shattered, when he realised what she'd said.

"W-wait a minute! We're splitting up? I thought we would be asking together. It's dangerous to be alone, what if the Vanguard are here!"

"Tenebrae, keep an eye on Emil for me." With a smile she was off, waving. "I'll meet you at the pub in two hours!"

"Wait a second! Come back! ...And which pub?!"

All Emil could do was gape like a stranded fish as she disappeared from sight, a small chuckle coming from the Centurion stood invisible beside him.

"Don't worry, Emil. No matter which one of the city's hundred or so pubs she goes to, I can find her since she has Ratatosk's Core. I will also sense if she is in any distress should be attacked. There is really no need for you to be concerned. Now, I do believe that the 'rush hour' Lady Marta spoke of is beginning. I think you should start asking about Lloyd.... Unless you wish to explain to her why you _didn't_."

Emil flinched, terrified just by the prospect of an irate Marta yelling at him. It scared him more than the thought of asking a few hundred total strangers if they'd seen or heard of Lloyd being in the area.

Resigned to the situation he approached the first person he came to, then the next, so on and so forth. Most of the people heading to work ignored him, but enough answered over the next hour that he was sure of one thing, Lloyd hadn't been seen anywhere around Palmacosta since the Blood Purge. Not sure whether to be disheartened or relieved by that information, he strolled towards one of the currently deserted promenades overlooking the sea. With it still not quite opening time for the city's shops and businesses, there would be no visitors to gaze out at the view of the ocean with the backdrop of three-storey stone houses and shops to either side. He expected the next hour would be fairly boring, he _didn't_ expect what he spotted striding down the promenade towards him.

Darting into a side street and peeking out, Emil stared in shock at what he both saw and heard. It was Richter, a rather irritated-looking Richter... and there was a man striding along behind him _shouting_ at him.

Emil ducked back out of sight, still able to hear. The stranger wasn't really 'shouting' at Richter, it was more a harsh but quiet tone that combined with the furious expression in his amber eyes said if it didn't mean drawing attention he _would_ have been shouting.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Richter Abend! You ignored me once, you will _not_ ignore me a second time!"

He heard Richter stop, the grate of boots over cobbled pavement indicating the man had turned to face his pursuer. Emil peeked out again, unable to stand not being able to see, and choked back a gasp at the fury on the man's face.

Richter jabbed a finger at the amber-eyed man, the tip thudding against the long brown cloak that shrouded him from neck to ankles.

"Don't preach to me, you're wasting your time! Why would I _ever_ swear allegiance to that _murderer?!_ What kind of being strikes out at the very people they're meant to _trust?_ Tell me that, go on, tell me!"

Those amber eyes remained steady beneath their frame of golden-brown hair, the man unfazed by Richter's smouldering glare as he spoke in a dangerously quite voice.

"I sent you in there to check on him... _Not_ revert him to Core Form... I _warned_ you he would still be upset by the past. If the two of you had _listened_ to me, and followed my exact instructions, what happened two years ago would never have occurred... You brought it on yourself with your foolishness, and now you follow a path that could destroy us all! You and that Vanguard."

The two men stared at each other, until Richter turned away in disgust.

"I will do as I will, and nothing you say will change it... old man..." He stalked down the street towards Emil, heading for the turning where the youth was hiding and coming around it before the boy could react and get out of the way. Moments later Richter was staring down at the familiar individual he'd just flattened. "Emil?!"

Emil groaned, rubbing his head where he'd bumped it before looking up at the red head.

"R-Richter..."

"You heard all that?"

"U-umm..."

Richter shook his head, reaching down and pulling Emil to his feet.

"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't have understood any of it anyway."

Emil shuffled from foot to foot, glancing in the direction of the promenade.

"Who was that? The man who was angry at you."

Richter strode past him, his tone clipped as he spoke in passing.

"Do yourself a favour and don't ask. And keep away from that man, he'll only lead you into trouble."

He continued down the street, but paused as Emil's next words reached his ears.

"A-Are you a member of the Vanguard?"

The red head didn't look back, but he answered all the same."

"Yes..."

"What are you planning to do with Ratatosk's Core?"

Richter snorted, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Revive the Sylvarant Dynasty, or that's what they say... Emil, give up on Ratatosk's and the Centurion's Cores. The Vanguard is after them, and I don't want to involve you in all this..."

He walked away, and this time he didn't stop. As soon as he was out of sight a voice spoke at Emil's shoulder causing the youth to jump in fright. It was the man who'd been speaking to Richter, and he hadn't even heard him come up from behind.

Amber eyes looked into green, a small smile plucking at the man's mouth, and for a moment Emil could have sworn he'd met this man before. The moment of de-ja vu was shattered though when the man spoke.

"Pay no mind to Richter's words, he bears a grudge against me for something that happened two years ago. We've had a handful of confrontations since, but he still refuses to see reason... However, I will not give up on him until I am certain there is no way for him to turn back... First Precept."

Emil blinked in confusion, totally baffled.

"Um... turn back to what exactly?"

The man shook his head, putting a hand on Emil's shoulder and leading him out of the side street and onto a promenade that was now gilded gold by the rising sun.

"It's not something you need to know, not yet... And Tenebrae, you know full well you can't hide from me. Come out before I set Iarask on you."

The Centurion appeared with a disgruntled expression while Emil jolted to a stop, gaping.

"You know about Tenebrae... Iarask... _You're the other Knight!_"

The man laughed, parting the front of his cloak to allow Emil to see the blue and black ankle-length robe beneath with its yellow-line accented edges.

"Richter has never seen me without this cloak, and as yet does not know you are a Knight of Ratatosk... I didn't want the similarity between your clothing and mine to give him a clue as to that." He patted Emil on the shoulder, getting the youth moving again. "When I heard Richter say your name I realised you were close by, so I decided I might as well introduce myself to you now as later."

The two of them now strolling along the promenade, the rising sun glinting off the nearby waves, Emil glanced up at this man who according to Tenebrae had served Ratatosk for a _very_ long time.

"So, um... what's your name?"

An eyebrow was raised.

"Yasin... Yasin Perelir... and I'd appreciate it if you do not repeat it within the hearing of others. My..." He paused, a hint of regret shadowing his eyes. "My people do not know I have served Ratatosk all this time, and unless they figure it out on their own I'd rather word not get back to them about it yet. They may know already, but until I'm certain they do, I will not speak to them of it... It would make things... difficult."

The man's saddened expression sent a jolt through Emil, who for some unknown reason found himself giving the man a hug as a young child might.

"It'll all be alright, if we work together I'm sure things will work out."

Yasin remained silent for several moments, Emil suddenly letting go blushing furiously as the man chuckled.

"...Thank you... Emil... It's been a long time since I've been comforted like that... I've missed it." He sighed, running a hand though his short hair. "Well I'd best be going. Another reason I needed to speak to you is to tell you I'll be leaving you to look after Marta on your own now. Iarask will still be around to give you advice, but I believe you've skill enough now to manage without my help. I must go to Ventus' Altar and use it to help him balance the Balacruft Continent's mana. I've delayed as much as I dare, I must go."

"Really? But..." Emil again felt a jolt, a painful ache in his chest. He didn't want Yasin to leave, but he wasn't sure why. "I... Good luck and safe journey, Yasin. I won't let you down."

Yasin gave him one last smile, reaching out and tugging a stray strand of Emil's blond hair.

"I know..."

There was a flare of light and he was gone, Emil standing alone in the street with none but Tenebrae beside him. It was the Centurion's voice that broke him from his frozen regard of the spot where the other Knight had been stood a moment before.

"Emil, I think we should head to Marta, it's not a good idea to leave her alone with Richter in the city. Follow me and I will take you to her."

The Centurion once again became invisible, likely because of the 'hassle' it was to make himself invisible to others but visible to Emil. The pair of them walking through streets that were now filling with people out shopping rather than those on their way to set shops up, the youth's sigh was barely audible over the babble of many other voices.

"I still can't believe Richter is a member of the Vanguard."

There was a snort, accompanied by a silent 'voice'

**Well given the fact that both he and the Vanguard are after Ratatosk's Core, and he's not a part of the Church, I would have thought that would be obvious... Though I suppose given your intellect I shouldn't be surprised you didn't figure it out.**

"Tenebrae!"

The hushed reprimand only prompted a bout of silent laughter, Emil grumbling under his breath as the Centurion led him to a tavern called the Sailor's Reel. True to Tenebrae's boast he could find her, Marta was sat at a table sipping a glass of fruit juice while she waited.

When the pair entered, she looked up and waved them over.

"Emil, did you find anything? I had no luck at all."

Emil sat, leaning towards her to make sure none of the other patron's heard. He also remember to keep his mouth shut about the second person he'd spoken to.

"Forget about that, I just ran into Richter... and I found out Richter is a member of the Vanguard as well."

Marta hung her head, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry. You seemed to trust Richter so much. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

He tugged on her sleeve, urgent.

"It's fine. Right now we need to head to Iselia before Richter finds us. He leaves me alone, but he'll attack _you_."

She got to her feet, quaffing back the last of her juice before nodding.

"Okay, let's go to the harbour."

"If you're heading to the harbour you're wasting your time... The sea's been angry for weeks."

The two of them turned to stare at the barmaid, who stood leaning on the nearby bar.

Marta spluttered in dismay.

"What?! There isn't any service?"

The barmaid nodded.

"Aye, and it's been bad for business. Sailors who can't go sailing don't get paid, and if they're not paid they don't come to spend money in places like this. Several of taverns near the waterfront have had to shut doors until things pick up again. I'm lucky being closer to the market, I get other customers beside sailors, but even I'm feeling the pinch." She sighed. "But if you really have to go, you might try asking Mrs. Dorr in the Governor General's office. She's the only one who can authorise ships to set sail right now, and only if it's really important."

Marta nodded her thanks for the tip, before taking Emil out of the tavern. She was strangely quiet as she towed him down the street, and at his querying expression she just shook her head.

"It's nothing, it's just I've caused a lot of trouble for her, what with being former Vanguard and all. Let's go to the Governor-General's office and ask."

* * *

"Marta Lualdi... It's been some time, hasn't it."

The woman sat behind the desk wore an air of effortless calm that Emil envied, not a strand of her golden hair out of place. After her husband's death, and her rescue by the Alurannai, she had returned to Palmacosta and had taken up her husband's mantle with the people's blessing or so he'd heard. Since then she'd seen Palmacosta destroyed twice, once by the Great Seed and then again in the Blood Purge, and yet even with all that darkness and despair in her past she remained open and willing to trust.

It was probably why the people of Palmacosta placed so much high regard in her... They knew she cared and would never give up on the future no matter how dark it may seem. It was also probably why she could look at Marta, a former member of the organisation whose presence in Palmacosta may have triggered the Purge, and do it with no grudge at all for what had happened.

Marta seemed to know this, but even so she couldn't bring herself to look the woman in the eye.

"Governor General Clara, it's good to see you are well. I-I want to apologise, for all the trouble with my father back then..."

Her arms folded gracefully before her, Clara just smiled.

"You have nothing to apologize for. But tell me, what's brought you here today?"

Marta looked up, a little uncertain still. This had to be the first time in the months he'd known her that Emil had seen her balk and hesitate like he did almost all the time.

"I... Emil and I would like to take a ship out of here, to Izoold. It's important, but right now none of the passenger service are running, so we hoped..."

She trailed off, shuffling anxiously at seeing the thoughtful expression on Clara's face. It was not directed at her though, but at the young man beside her.

"Emil... Emil Castagnier, is it? Reysol's son?"

As all eyes turned to him, Emil nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, that's right"

Clara stared a moment more, before shaking her head.

"Oh, my, they say eyesight is the first thing to go. I hardly recognized you. I'm sorry, Emil." Emil looked away, clearly a bit downhearted that he seemed to have been forgotten so quickly, but Clara didn't see it for her next words were addressed to Marta. "Regarding the ship, there's nothing I can do with the ocean in its current condition, but... Emil, perhaps you remember Thomas, the fisherman who lived next to you?"

Emil blinked for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Y-yeah..."

Clara took a deep breath, as if coming to a decision she hoped was the right one.

"He told me he'd figured out the source of the storms. He set out for the Dynasty Ruins, in the Kamisra Mountains, two days ago... but no one's heard from him since."

Marta brightened at the prospect of a chance to stop the storms, and thus let ships sail again.

"So basically, we should go to the Kamisra Mountains to look for Thomas?"

Clara shook her head firmly.

"Oh no, the Kamisra Mountains are far too dangerous for all they're so close to Palmacosta. We're sending out a search party to look for him. You can wait here until they return."

Marta frowned, turning to Emil.

"What should we do? If we stay here, it's just a matter of time before Richter finds us."

"Wait, you want to go?"

"Don't you?"

The sight of her pleading eyes was impossible to stand up to, he caved in.

"...I'll go. I just don't like scary places."

The brown-haired girl turned her attention back to the Governor.

"We'll go and look for Thomas. Thank you for you help, Lady Clara."

Clara bowed her head, clearly troubled.

"I can see you've made up your mind. I won't try and talk you out of it, but please, do be careful."

"We will."

Marta took Emil from the arm, towing him towards a door for the second time that day. Once outside Clara's office they walked down the hallway towards the Government Building's exit, the knight frowning a little to himself.

"So... just where are the Kamisra Mountains?"

Marta stopped in her tracks, turning to gawk at him.

"What?! You mean you didn't learn that in school? Anyone from Palmacosta should know where they are."

Emil began to stutter, saved only by the voice of the Centurion who chose that moment to comment.

"Perhaps he wasn't paying attention in geography class. Emil is a bit of a dreamer, after all."

Marta glanced at the invisible Tenebrae, before grinning.

"I see. That's okay, Emil. You could be as bright as a star or dumb as a post, and it still wouldn't matter to me."

"But that's sort of like saying it's okay that I'm an idiot..."

Once again Marta stopped, although this time it was with embarrassment.

"Oh, uh...Heh heh... I suppose it is. So the Kamisra Mountains, they're a day's hike south of the city. They're actually three_ HUGE_ man made hills, built to protect the palace of the Sylvarant Dynasty that sits between them. The palace is in ruins now though, hardly anyone but scholars go there these days. Now, let's get going!"

Emil sighed, resigned.

"Okay."

Coming out of the Government Building into the sunlit main square, they got their bearings and set off for the inn where they'd left their bags. They didn't get far though before something launched itself off the ledge overhanging the colonnade fronting the building. All Emil saw was the axe blade heading right for Marta before he leapt forward with sword drawn to block it.

There was a clang, and a grunt of effort as Emil stopped the blow, finding himself face-to-face with a man he'd spoken to just hours before.

Richter scowled, not moving his axe from where it pressed down towards the stunned girl huddled behind the youth.

"So you're protecting her?"

Emil gritted his teeth, straining to keep Richter back as his voice rose steadily in volume with each word.

"I made a pact, a pact to borrow Ratatosk's power so I would be able to protect Marta. So I'm not going to let anyone hurt Marta ever again! Not even you!"

Richter stared blankly for a moment, before inarticulate anger flickered over his features.

"You actually made a pact with Ratatosk?! You fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"W-what?"

Whatever answer he might have come up with, he didn't get the chance to say it. One moment Richter was trying to force him back, and the next the man had stepped back himself as he drew his sword to stop the weapon just thrown at him.

A second sword, one covered in a mass of strange engravings, thudded point first into the cobbles, the impact it had made with Richter's blade forcing the man backwards. A short distance away another red head, whose hair was scarlet flame to Richter's dark embers, smirked as he began to stroll over.

"Sorry about that! It looks like my hand just slipped there a bit." He reached the sword, yanking it effortlessly out of the ground and sheathing it... before lounging over to Marta to pull her to her feet and twirl her for a moment like a dancer. "My darling kitten, you're not hurt, are you?"

The expression on Marta's face, as she leaned back away from this new rescuer, said it all... This guy calling her 'kitten' _seriously_ creeped her out.

Richter was just as unimpressed, although he was far more wary.

"Wait a minute aren't you..."

The new red head flicked a tress of said hair out of his face, the hand coming to rest on the hip of his gold-edged pink tunic. White bellowed pants and long black and pink gloves completely the ensemble along with the white headband that crossed the forehead above his pair of now calculating blue-green eyes.

He continued to smirk.

"Well, hello. I don't know who _you_ are, and normally I could care less about some guy knowing who _I_ am, but, one thing's for certain. You need to learn the proper way to treat a true lady." The smile vanished, those blue-green eyes narrowing. "Or perhaps you wanna go up against me and that kid? Doubt you'll get far... with that battered body."

Richter gritted his teeth, before sheathing his weapons and turning away.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass. You two are not my concern... Emil, Alice is plotting something. Be careful."

Richter walked away, disappearing into the crowds, while Marta turned to man who'd made him back down.

"Um, thank you for helping me just now. What was your name?"

The bright, almost flirting smile returned.

"I'm the great Zelos Wilder! But you can call me Zelos." He started to walk away towards the door of the Government Building, waving as he left. "I'd love to take you out tonight, but I have an appointment at the Governor-General's office. Until next time, ciao, princess!"

Marta stared after him, with an expression of total disbelief.

"So _that_ was Zelos Wilder?!"

Emil sheathed his sword, coming to stand beside her.

"Zelos Wilder? How do you know him?"

"A man with red hair. He might be the Chosen of Tethe'alla, and one of Lloyd's companions."

Emil stared after the man in the pink tunic, gaping.

"What?!"

Marta snorted.

"That's what I thought at first at least, until he opened his mouth. There's no way the Chosen would act like that."

Emil nodded.

"Yeah! That guy couldn't be more different from Colette if he tried."

Marta grabbed him by the arm, dragging him in the direction of the inn.

"I know. Now let's head to the Dynasty Ruins... before anything else tries to kill us."

* * *

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yay, first chapter done in.... I dunno how long (sweatdrops). I'll start work on the next one right away.**


	12. Dynasty Ruins

**Alaia Skyhawk: Right, here's the next one.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

**-**

Chapter 12: Dynasty Ruins

-

The trek was an easy one, even though the old road was buckled by encroaching grasses and long neglected. It was hard to believe the Royal Bastion of Kamisra had been so totally abandoned. During the later stages of the Kharlan War, despite it's small size, it had been the seat of Sylvaranti power; the best defended city in all of that country namely due to the three massive 'mountains' that had been built to make bombardment from the sea impossible. Those three peaks had risen from the horizon as they'd walked towards them, Emil and Marta both gawking a little when their true size became apparent as they got closer to Kamisra.

Three immense mounds of rock and earth, steep sided and flat topped, towering hundreds of feet into the air between ruined city and open sea. They were placed so that the gap between the inner two was blocked by the bulk of the third; the remains of extensive ancient gun emplacements still visible on their tops.

Staring at them, Emil could only gape in wonder.

"Those things are huge! And people really _built_ those?"

Marta nodded, the two of them passing into the shadow of one of the three massive earthworks.

"Yeah. History says it took fifty years to complete them, and only then was the Bastion of Kamisra built behind them. It wasn't officially the capital of Sylvarant since it was so small, but up until it was abandoned it was in all but name. For thousands of years the three peaks kept Kamisra safe and untouchable, catapults mounted on the peaks later keeping even the Desians away, but in the end they were useless."

Emil frowned, Marta was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"What happened?"

She sighed.

"Most people besides historians don't know this, but Kamisra didn't fall to a massive siege as propaganda at the time said... Desian assassins poisoned the entire population, all ten thousand servants, soldiers, the staff who maintained it, and the Royal Family. Just like the time the last of the Balacruft Dynasty were wiped out. Both countries lost their rulers and fell into chaos, and the Desians just lorded it over the people left picking up the pieces. Sylvarant was never the same after that, the small towns and villages were hit hardest, and the three main cities ended up becoming autonomous. All unity except from the Church of Martel vanished... we became the Desians' playthings to pick off as they wanted, because we just didn't have the means to defend against their own united structure. It's just like it is with the Tethe'allans now, they see us scattered and leaderless and think we're weak because of it, but truth is in most ways they're right. We don't have the resources or central leadership to stand up to them."

There was silence for several moments, before Emil realised something.

"Wait a second, is that why the Vanguard are trying to revive the Sylvarant Dynasty?"

Marta stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

"W-where did you hear that?"

"Richter told me... when I ran into him back in Palmacosta. Marta, what does reviving that dynasty have to do with saving the people of Sylvarant?"

She sighed, biting her lip before answering.

"The Vanguard's commander, Brute, thinks that the people need strong leadership in order to live in peace. He wants to be crowned King of Sylvarant... It's so stupid..."

"So you left the Vanguard because you didn't want to be part of their ridiculous plan, right."

She sighed again.

"Yeah."

Emil frowned to himself again, still puzzled.

"But why do they need Ratatosk's Core for that? Can't the Vanguard's Commander just use the Vanguard to take position as king that way? I mean, there's enough of them."

There was a shiver in the air as Tenebrae appeared drifting above them, the Centurion peering down as he answered in Marta's stead.

"Tethe'alla would just strike them down. They need the Core for a mana cannon, an ancient weapon used near the end of the Kharlan War. With it they could annihilate all of Tethe'alla and there would be nothing they could do to defend against it. They think it will make Brute's position as King unassailable... However, we cannot allow them to use such a weapon, to do so would be _disastrous _for Symphonia"

Both teenagers looked up, concerned, Marta speaking.

"Tenebrae, what do you mean? I remember the cannon being mentioned, but no one said anything about it being so dangerous."

The Centurion slicked his ears back.

"The usage of Mana Cannon, at the end of the Kharlan War, is the reason the Alurannai stepped in and helped Mithos the Hero to _force_ the end of it. They broke their most longstanding political law by doing so, but they did it for good reason..."

"Spill it, Tenebrae."

Tenebrae actually whimpered, a sound so incongruous with his nature that Emil and Marta blinked.

"Humans fired the cannon twice, consuming _vast_ amounts of mana with each... but twice was all that was needed for the mana consumption to be more than the Kharlan Tree could compensate for... The Tree harmed itself trying, and the Alurannai tried to shield it, but it fatally wounded itself in the process... Their efforts to save it proved futile..."

Marta looked horrified.

"The cannon was what killed... You mean, if the Vanguard get Ratatosk's core and use the Mana Cannon, it would kill the new Kharlan Tree just like it killed the old one?"

Tenebrae nodded.

"...Yes..."

She frowned in determination, nodding decisively.

"Then we're _never_ going to let them get it. Isn't that right, Emil? Emil?"

She turned to the knight, who had gone strangely silent. He jolted from his thoughts, blinking for a moment before answering.

"Y-yeah, we won't let them get it."

She smiled and set off back down the road, Tenebrae following. Trailing after them, Emil paused after a few strides as he felt something trickle down his cheek. Touching it his fingers came away wet, his tear filled eyes widening. Why was he crying all of a sudden?

Hastily wiping away the tears and drying his face he hurried after her. He could figure it out later.

* * *

"Hey Marta, wasn't this place supposed to be deserted?"

They had reached Kamisra without trouble, the sun's light just beginning to wane in the sky. Everything had seemed normal at first, a scattering of ruins half covered with moss and vines, but closer inspection had revealed something more sinister. There were people here, and not just any people, they were from the Vanguard.

Cursing under her breath, Marta carefully eyed the collection of tents, noting that one of them had a guard on its doorway.

"Damn, I had no idea they'd set up here. I suppose I should have expected it after they were forced to stop meeting in Palmacosta, but still." She pointed at the guarded tent. "I'd bet anything Thomas is in there. He would have found all this when he came here, and there's no way they'd want word to get out about it. _That's _why he didn't come back to Palmacosta as he'd said he would."

Emil peered around the corner as well, both he and Marta ducking back into cover as more of the Vanguard here came into view.

"So what now? How do we get to him?"

"Perhaps _I _can help with that." Tenebrae appeared beside them, a hint of wicked humour in his tone. "It's starting to get dark, the time when my power is at its strongest, and there is _so_ much one can do with shadows when one wants to scare someone, hehehehehe."

He disappeared again, his almost evil chuckle leaving the two teenagers a little unnerved beneath the smiles of amusement they both wore.

Marta suppressed a giggle.

"I think those guards are going to be in for a fright."

Two seconds later she got her answer.

"AHHHH! DEMONS!"

"RUN!"

Several Vanguard soldiers charged past the pair's hiding place, an immense blot of darkness, shaped like a winged beast with glowing eyes, chasing after them. From similar screams resounding from nearby, it appeared Tenebrae had created several of the apparitions to clear the entire area at the centre of the camp.

Emil just shook his head.

"He enjoys doing stuff like that way too much."

Marta grinned.

"Maybe, but works. Let's check that tent and see if Thomas is in it."

They darted from their hiding place and over to the tent, entering it and coming to a stop. The man inside was tied up hand and foot, his clothing that of a sailor beneath the dirt smudged across it.

Emil rushed to his side, untying him and lifting him upright.

"Thomas! Y-you're Thomas, aren't you?"

The man groaned, wincing a little as Marta used a First Aid spell on his collection of bruises.

"...Yeah I'm Thomas." He looked up at Emil. "Who are you?"

Emil frowned.

"I'm Emil, Reysol's son. We used to live next door to you. Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Thomas looked confused.

"You're Reysol's son? Really? That can't be right."

At Emil's hurt expression, Marta reached out and touched his hand.

"They beat him up pretty bad, he's probably just disorientated." She touched and healed a few more of the bruises. "Thomas, Governor General Clara told us you came here because you think you know what's causing the storms. Were you right?"

Thomas grimaced, still in pain.

"I found a Remora in the sea near Palmacosta, found it where none of them should be. They live around here, in the lake beneath Kamisra, but the Vanguard caught me before I had a chance to... check... it."

He passed out, probably from exhaustion and injuries both, Emil shaking him to try and rouse him.

"Thomas! Thomas!"

Marta stopped him.

"It's okay. He just passed out. Let's get him back to town."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about him." They both flinched, turning to see none other than Alice stood in the tent's doorway. She smirked at them sweetly. "How lucky am I. I was all set to use that man as bait, but you came here all on your own. These ruins will be the final resting place for you and your pet friend, my dear Martmart. Time to die! Hypnos, get them!"

The canvas of the tent was shredded by a massive paw, Marta grabbing Thomas and dragging him through the hole Emil cut in the opposite side. Outside the now collapsing structure, they saw what it was Alice had called up. A large wolf-like monster advanced on them, the metal collar on it glinting balefully in the light of the lamps that lit the camp.

Emil's eyes turned red as he drew his sword, a swift gesture with his hand calling up his three current main monsters... Time to see if Iarask's training had paid off.

An expression of dark amusement on his face, he gave them his orders.

"Caoul, blind it. Cadr, give it something to think about. Biigie, you're with me... Go!"

Emil's imp conjured a cloud of shadow, filling the centre of the camp with black mist so dense it blotted out almost all light from the lamps and also from the streaks of fire the Wolfren, Cadr, was using to pummel Alice's pet. Leaving them to it, Emil had Biigie create a blast of wind beneath the monster, sending it soaring helpless into the air above the cloud of shadow. Emil followed it, wind strikes from his sword propelling him into the air after it, where he slashed and sent it crashing into the ground.

Dropping down, he used one last wind strike to cushion his landing, panting a little from the effort but otherwise unfazed as his eyes returned to their normal green.

Alice's scorched and battered pet was _not_ happy, and it wasn't Emil it was upset with... after all, Emil had aimed at its collar...

Seeing the broken device drop to the ground, and her monster turn to advance on _her_ and not the knight, she began to back up in horror.

"Look what you've done. You broke Hypnos!"

Tenebrae appeared at Emil's shoulder, and spoke with distain.

"Fitting punishment for enslaving a once proud monster with a machine."

Hypnos continued to stalk towards her, growling as the tone of her voice rose up with a note of terror.

"No. Stop it! Stop it I say!"

Hypnos' ear splitting roar filled the air along with Alice's shriek, only to be suddenly cut off with sickening thud as the monster was sent flying into and through a nearby wall, instantly killed by the impact.

Alice slowly lowered her arms from where she'd been shielding her head, peering through the dim light at the shadow of her rescuer.

"Who... Who are you?"

A muttered spell created an orb of light, the white glow revealing the scarlet hair and elegant features of the man Emil and Marta had been saved by back in Palmacosta.

Zelos gave Alice a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes which remained cold as they regarded her.

"Well hey there cutie-pie. I'll let this misunderstanding slide, if you just run along."

Alice stared at him, calculating.

"Zelos Wilder, Tethe'alla's Chosen..."

Emil and Marta both gaped in shock, Zelos resting his hand on his sword.

"That's right, and the Chosen is saying he'll let you off this time. So take your cute face and scoot on back to the Vanguard, Alice."

The air shivered for a moment as orange-segmented wings appeared mantling threateningly at his back, his eyes narrowed.

Alice stared back at him. If she was intimidated, she was hiding it as she giggled and sauntered past him.

"Well, since you put it that way guess I'll leave this to you. Ta-ta, Mr. Big Handsome Chosen. I owe you one."

She disappeared into the shadows of the growing twilight. As soon as her footsteps could no longer be heard, Zelos turned slowly to look at them, a gesture bringing several members of the Palmacosta Militia out of the darkness to tend to Thomas.

Folding his arms much as he folded back his wings, he regarded the two teenagers thoughtfully.

"Governor General Clara asked me to come here and search for a missing citizen of Palmacosta. She also said that two kids, Marta and Emil, had already set out to look for him... That must be you two, right."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Whatever flirting and such he'd done in Palmacosta, he was doing none of it now... Now he was dead serious."

Marta frowned, Emil coming to stand beside her.

"You're Tethe'alla's Chosen and one of Lloyd's friends."

"Where's Lloyd?! Please tell us if you know!"

Zelos remained silent for a moment, before speaking in a casual tone.

"Why are you two looking for him?"

Emil gritted his teeth, anger rising.

"Because, he... that bastard _killed my parents!_"

Marta clenched her fists, also angered.

"Lloyd is nothing more than a thief! He stole a very important jewel from us!"

Zelos regarded them solemnly, before shaking his head.

"So it's about revenge, huh?" He dismissed his wings and began to walk away, heading after the militiamen who had departed back to the city with Thomas. "Hmph, well I don't have time for a couple of ignorant kids like you... Sorry, but I have nothing to say to people who swear revenge on my "bastard" kid brother. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Both Emil and Marta gasped, the former stuttering.

"H-He's your _brother?!_"

Zelos paused and glanced back.

"'Family' aren't always related by blood, kid. Maybe if you'd been around a bit longer you'd understand that."

He faded into the shadows, Marta shaking her head as she watched him go.

"I'm afraid that he trusts Lloyd, too. Just like Colette."

Emil scowled.

"But he's different from Colette, I saw it. I saw it in his eyes, he doesn't believe us at all. If Lloyd were to slaughter someone right in front of his face he'd still worship the ground he walks on!"

Tenebrae drifted over, tapping Emil on the shoulder with his tail.

"Emil, I understand how you must feel, but please try to calm yourself. Don't forget about the storm in the ocean. If what Thomas said is correct, then the remoras living around here are to blame. We should head into the Bastion and descend to the lower levels. If Thomas is right, the lake that gave this place safe water during the Kharlan War and after should be down there, and the Remora's with it." He raised a feline eyebrow. "Also, Emil... I must say I am quite impressed with that fight just now... all your hard work practicing behind Marta's back so you could protect her has paid off."

Emil winced and began to blush as Marta stared at him, the girl smiling almost adoringly as she spoke.

"You did that for me? That's so sweet, Emil!" She grabbed him by the arm and led him towards the half crumbled towers of the Bastion. "Come on, let's go find that lake quick before the Vanguard come back.

Striding towards that building, Emil trying not to stumble as he was practically dragged, neither they nor Tenebrae noticed the figure watching them from high above, nor the faint sound of feathered wings as the figure followed after them.

* * *

"Wow, this thing is _huge!_"

Emil and Marta gawked from where they stood near the top of a long spiral staircase, those stairs descending through open air to the floor of the immense cavern beneath the Bastion. The Bastion itself had been almost totally collapsed, but with a little help from Emil's monsters they'd cleared the way to where Tenebrae had told them they could enter the 'well'. When he'd called it a 'well' they'd pictured a pool of water much like a large pond, what they got was an expanse of water so big that even with the light coming from the glowing fungi covering the cavern walls they couldn't see the far side of it.

Smirking to himself at their reaction, the aforementioned Centurion gave them a little history lesson.

"The Bastion of Kamisra wasn't just built here to be close to Palmacosta. These caves have existed since the time the elves came to this world, and have always been a haven for water monsters like the Remora. When the Kharlan War meant the Sylvarant Dynasty needed a more secure home, they chose this site because the real place of safety was not the castle above, but these caves below. Down here the Dynasty could sit out a siege in total safety, and even should the castle be breeched and invaders enter the caverns, there was another way out."

Emil tilted his head, intrigued.

"Really? How?"

Tenebrae continued, smug in his knowledge.

"They found an ancient teleportation device, which through trial and error they figured out how to use albeit a bit unreliably. While they couldn't guarantee the destination, it was still a way of escape should all other options fail."

Marta didn't look impressed.

"You mean it was as likely to dump the people it transported into the middle of the sea, or the middle of enemy territory, as it was of dumping them somewhere safe?"

Tenebrae tilted his head.

"That would about sum it up, yes."

Marta groaned.

"...The Sylvarant Dynasty were idiots."

Tenebrae chuckled.

"Well, debating the common sense of past monarchies aside, I believe I know why the ocean has been stormy." Both youths looked up at him, alert. "I believe it is a territorial war between monsters. Thomas said he'd found remoras in the ocean, but Remoras are freshwater monsters, so that is unnatural. Monsters hardly ever change their habitats, so an underground lake here and the surrounding ocean must be linked somehow.

Emil blinked.

"What? Can freshwater monsters live in the ocean, too?"

Tenebrae nodded.

"I believe the family of monsters that the remora belongs to can tolerate saltwater. The ocean is the domain of Centurion Aqua. Centurions must form connections with monsters of their own element in order to maintain balance in the world." He shook his head. "However, Aqua is infatuated with that man, Richter, and is neglecting her duties. So all the water-elemental monsters are left to their own devices. It's absolutely reprehensible."

Emil felt a twinge of anger well up inside, anger at Aqua, and a deep sense of betrayal. It was so sudden, and startled him so much, that he nearly didn't catch Marta's next words.

"He's like an angry old lady, isn't he?"

Emil jolted, nodding as he stammered a reply.

"Y-Yeah."

Tenebrae stared, Marta retorting.

"What was that?!"

"Hey, even old ladies know how to take jokes!"

Huffing to herself she set off down the stairs, leaving Emil and Tenebrae standing there. Before the Centurion could follow her, however, Emil's quiet words stopped him.

"...Tenebrae, can I ask you something?"

The Centurion blinked.

"Certainly. What is it?"

Emil took a deep breath, unsure and not a little unnerved as he whispered.

"Tenebrae, I keep _feeling_ things, emotions, that don't make sense. When I saw Yasin was sad, back in Palmacosta, I just suddenly wanted to reassure him and I _hugged _him. When you talked about how the Kharlan Tree was killed, I started _crying_. Just now, when you talked about Aqua not doing her duty and turning away from Ratatosk... I felt angry, _betrayed_, but before all this I never knew about Aqua, and she's never been a friend, so why should I feel like she betrayed me?"

Tenebrae stared at him for a long moment before finally speaking.

"Emil, Knight of Ratatosk, you borrow power from Lord Ratatosk, correct?"

"Yes."

"Now, Lord Yasin is a dear and close friend of Lord Ratatosk, so if Ratatosk saw Yasin was sad, what would he do?"

Emil frowned.

"He'd reassure him."

Tenebrae nodded.

"Yes, now if he were to hear about the Kharlan Tree's death, the Tree that created him and which he protected, what would he feel?"

"He'd feel sad, and upset."

"Correct. Now, if he were to hear talk of the Centurion that had betrayed him, and who was causing natural disasters by neglecting her duties, what would he feel?"

"Angry and betra..." Emil's eyes widened as he realised what Tenebrae was implying. "Wait, I'm picking up on Ratatosk's feelings about things?"

Tenebrae nodded.

"That's right. What you're picking up is just echoes of his emotions. As he is still asleep he is not _truly_ aware of what you see and hear, but through you he still picks up a subconscious sense of the meaning behind what you witness. To put it simply, he does not know what is going on since he is sleeping, but you pick up on how he would have reacted if he _were_ aware. Just do your best to ignore it, you will learn to stop reacting to it given time... After all, Lord Yasin has no trouble preventing himself from randomly bursting into tears or hugging people who are practically strangers."

Emil blushed, shaking his head and stalking after Marta.

"Every time I think you can be a nice guy, you go and say something spiteful."

It didn't take Emil long to catch up to Marta, who had reached the bottom of the stairs and the buildings around it. It was almost like a miniature town arranged at the edge of the cave, placed on a crescent of rock that rose above the water.

A bridge reached out into the lake, lit by the eerie blue-green light of the fungi, and seeing it Marta sighed.

"What's the bets we have to go out there if we're going to figure out if the storms are caused by the Remoras or not. Come on, Emil, let's get this over with."

She stepped towards the bridge, getting less than ten yards before something dove at her with a shriek.

Emil didn't think, he just summoned his three main monsters and had them strike the attacker. Rushing in to deliver the final blow, he skidded to a stop when the downed monster bowed its draconic head in submission. He blinked at it for several seconds until Tenebrae stepped in and cast the pact magic. Realising that whatever the monster was it had surrendered to him, he formed the pact and backed up.

"Uh... Tenebrae... What did I just make a pact with?"

The Centurion appeared beside him, head tilted.

"That was a Sea Wyvern, a type of dragon. While a water monster by nature, they are comfortable in most environments so long as they can swim once in a while, and being strong flyers you most often find them nesting in cliffs overlooking lakes and seas. This cavern is ideal habitat for them."

Emil frowned, and called his new monster back from wherever Tenebrae had put it so he could take a closer look at is as Marta came over. The wyvern was almost seven meters long from nose to tail, with a six-meter wingspan, and coloured a blue so dark it was almost black above its pale white underside.

Patting its head, he wondered aloud.

"Could one of these carry a person?" In answer the wyvern grabbed his clothing, lifting him yelping to sit in front of its wings. Then, to prove its point, it took off, did a quick circle as he clung on for dear life, and then landed. Safe on the ground again Emil laughed, the idea formed in his head. "Let's find another one before we go check out the Remoras."

Seeing his grin, Marta caught on.

"Wait, you mean we can _fly_ from place-to-place from now on?" She laughed as well. "Let's do it! Let's find another Sea Wyvern!"

She charged along the lakeshore, Emil's monsters following in escort as Emil himself endured another flight bareback... If they were going to use the wyverns for transport from now on, they needed to make some sort of saddle to make sure they couldn't fall off.

It didn't take long to find a second wyvern, although the new one put up more of a fight than the first. Two new impromptu riding mounts now in hand, Emil had Tenebrae send them to recover from the pact battles while he and Marta walked down the bridge across the lake.

The bridge was slippery, occasionally dotted with resting water monsters who either fled into the water or picked a fight. Emil got a handful of other water monsters to add to the wyverns, but he'd already decided it was the wyverns he was going to train to fight alongside him. There was no point in riding creatures not trained up to defend against attacks, in fact if he were to ask Tenebrae his opinion he was sure the Centurion would say to do such was suicide.

Eventually they reached a small island, an island with a ring of pillars surrounding a flat blue disk emblazoned with the three-winged-crest they'd seen at the Centurion Altars. A short distance from it was a raised rectangular block covered in symbols, and seeing it Tenebrae snorted.

"The first prototype of the now rather common and much more refined Teleportation Panels. It can send what is placed on it to anywhere in the world, but unless you know _exactly_ what you're doing you could end up a _long_ way from where you intended. The Chief Architect, who designed the Temples of the Forces, built this as a 'practice run' for his design to create easier access into some parts of those structures. He quickly learnt a single panel wasn't practical as it can only send one way, and even then it could send to the wrong place. The linking of set panels to other panels was the far more sensible result."

Marta stared at him, disbelieving as she pointed to the disk.

"This thing is someone's 'test run'? Why leave it down here?"

Tenebrae shrugged.

"Being in a cave full of water monsters he never thought anyone stupid enough to mess with it would find it. He wanted to keep it as a reference for later in case he wanted to try other variations on the design. To be honest until the Sylvaranti finding it by accident reminding him about it, I think he'd forgotten it was here. He decided if they were foolish enough to toy with it, he'd leave them to it. It's not like they knew it could teleport anywhere, and even if they figured that out there's no way they'd have figured out the coordinates system he used. That thing is positively _archaic_."

Marta rolled her eyes.

"So, long story short, unless they were spoon fed how to use it, they'd never have figured it out." She sighed. "Anyways, there doesn't seem to be anything out here in the lake. It looks like we wasted our time."

Tenebrae tilted his head.

"Not really, I can hear the sea. It appears this lake is indeed connected to it, which means the Remoras here are, as Thomas suspected, quite likely contributing to the storms."

Emil sighed.

"That's great and all, but how do we fix it?"

Tenebrae fell silent for a moment before speaking.

"...Actually, I don't think we can... There are _far_ too many monsters involved in this for us to stop them fighting each other."

Marta cursed, waving her arms around in frustration.

"Meaning we just _wasted our time_ coming down here! Tenebrae, why didn't you say we wouldn't be able to do anything to stop the Remoras?!"

Her yelling echoed off the distant ceiling of the cavern, reverberating into the distant darkness as Tenebrae slicked his ears back under the onslaught while she backed him across the island. Passing over the disk on the floor to the water beyond, she continued to shout until a sudden tremor across the surface of that water caused Emil to run to her.

"Marta, stop shouting! I think you're..."

"AHHH!"

Marta shrieked as a huge head on a serpentine neck loomed out of the water to lunge at her with fang filled maw. She stumbled backwards, landing on the disk beside Emil as the monster tried but failed to reach they between the pillars that circled the panel.

Emil started at it, stunned.

"W-what is that?!"

Tenebrae landed beside them, his voice urgent.

"It's a Manitou, the most territorial of all underwater creatures. I wouldn't be surprised if it's been clashing with the other ocean species and is the cause of the storms."

Marta staggered to her feet, looking around desperately. Right now they were safe inside the ring of pillars, but if they tried to leave the island and cross the lake to escape the Manitou would get them.

"Tenebrae, what do we do?!"

The Centurion looked back at her, helpless to offer a solution... It was the angered snarl of the Manitou that alerted them to the fact they were not alone.

The trio spun as they saw the monster lunge at something up in the air only to be flung backwards by a shuddering blow, a flash of light revealing magic had been used. Their defender dropped out of the air to land beside the controls of the panel, his blue eyes full of amusement beneath his dark blue hair. Folding back his blue dappled feathered wings, he grinned as he inputted coordinates a long-time friend had told him the day before, when the man had finally spilled his secret and asked for a helping hand.

Kaleian saluted, as the trio on the panel gaped in horror when they realised what he was about to do and where they were standing.

"Have a nice trip!" He slammed his hand on the appropriate symbol, and in a flash of light and a startled yell the trio on the panel vanished.

Looking up at the Manitou, who was now coming around the island to reach him, the half-elven Crystal User laughed.

"Time to fix the weather."

Launching himself upwards with a beat of his wings, Kaleian pulled from his ver a spell crystal kindly pre-charged by the aforementioned Yasin.

"Ok, throw the crystal at the Manitou..."

He threw it, the diminutive sphere hitting the monster right between the eyes before it exploded in a blaze of lightning.

Kaleian was flung backwards by the force, figuratively skidding to a stop in the air to stare blankly at the mess that thumbnail sized crystal had made of the Manitou... and the teleportation panel.

He blinked.

"So _that's_ why you told me to teleport them first..."

* * *

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehehehe! Yeah, Yasin has roped Kaleian in as a helper, and of course I've just removed the plot hole of Emil and Marta somehow surviving the 5 THOUSAND mile trip to the Iselia Region in the slimy mouth of Manitou. Hehehe, Yasin's 'test run' saves the day XD**


	13. Village of Oracles

**Alaia Skyhawk: YAY, RAINE AND DIRK AND NOISHE! WOOO!**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

**-**

Chapter 13: Village of Oracles

-

Wind rustled through leaves above them, birdsong drifting on the air as two youths groaned as they came to. Emil and Marta winced, sitting up and looking around in confusion. They were sat in the middle of a forest, just a short distance from an earthen trail, and none of the trio had any idea they were being watched... that is until Marta spotted a white furry nose poking out among the leaves of one of the nearby trees...

"A-A monster! Emil!"

As she scrambled to her feet the knight rushed forward, reaching for his sword until the voice of a certain Centurion stopped him.

Tenebrae imposed himself between Emil and the concealed creature, amber eyes fixed on where it sat among the leaves.

"Pardon me, but could you tell us where we are? We seem to have gotten a little lost."

The nose didn't move, Emil and Marta staring at it and Tenebrae as they forced themselves to relax. Whatever was in the tree, the Centurion clearly didn't see it as a threat.

The nose let out a snort then disappeared, a rustle and the beating of feathered wings revealing that whatever it had been had flown away.

Now thoroughly confused, Emil prodded Tenebrae lightly.

"Um, did it tell you?"

Tenebrae raised a feline eyebrow and glanced up at him in bemusement.

"_He_ did... He told me we follow that trail, to the right, for fifteen minutes until we reach the edge of the trees, and then from there we will be half an hour's walk from the village of _Iselia_..."

Both youths gawked, Emil stuttering.

"W-We crossed the ocean?!"

Tenebrae nodded.

"That would appear to be the case. It seems that Crystal User we saw in the caves of Kamisra knew we were headed here... and sent us with the teleportation device..."

Marta took a deep breath, unnerved but looking on the bright side.

"Well, at least we saved on the boat fare. Might as well make the best of it. I just wish I knew how that guy knew we were headed here, and how he knew how to use that thing too."

Beside her, _Emil_ knew how that guy had known... It didn't' take a genius for him to figure out Yasin was the 'Chief Architect' Tenebrae had mentioned, and that Crystal User was probably a friend of his.

Resigned to the situation, he sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's head to Iselia."

They set off down the trail, in the direction the creature hidden in the tree had told Tenebrae, the position of the sun peeking between the branches telling them it was early to mid-morning. They'd been unconscious for several hours, even taking into account the time difference between the Iselia and Palmacostan regions, and it was only luck they hadn't been attacked by something during that time.

Mulling over whether or not the creature in the tree had kept the forest monsters away, Emil noticed the area seemed rather devoid of them. It was also rather cold, too cold especially when it was supposed to be early summer in this area. Snow dusted the path where gaps in the trees let the white powder through, that hair-thin covering hinting that something was seriously wrong with this region's weather... Probably the result of another dormant Centurion's power.

Thinking through the possibilities, Emil remained distracted until once again Marta's shriek of surprise had him reaching for his sword.

"Ahhhh!"

"WHOA! Ke'an, stop!"

Marta fell backwards, landing on the ground even as a huge grey wolf-creature reared backwards away from her at the command voiced by its young rider. That boy leaned out to look past his canine mount's head, his dark hair a stark contrast to the vivid scarlet of the shirt he wore. Wary, he got down and stood by its head.

"Who are you, and what are you doing sneaking around out here?"

Emil, having helped Marta back to her feet, glanced at the boy. The kid couldn't have been even ten years old, and yet was carrying a twin pair of wooden practice blades at his waist.

"We're headed to Iselia. We're trying to find out where Lloyd Irving is."

The boy brightened, standing straighter as he pointed to himself.

"Really? I'm Paul, Lloyd's number one apprentice! I'm heading out to patrol the haunted ranch. You wanna come with me?"

Emil gaped, a hint of anger glinting in his eyes.

"Lloyd's apprentice? What kind of idiot..."

Marta's voice cut him off, her tone reproving.

"Emil! He's just a kid!"

Paul glared at both of them, climbing back into the saddle of his strange canine mount. He was clearly angry.

"Lloyd is a great swordsman, he protected our village! If you don't like him then stay away from Iselia!"

He kicked his mount into a run, the beast leaping over Emil and Marta to charge off down the trail.

Watching him go, Emil gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe kids still worship Lloyd even after what he and the Church of Martel did to Palmacosta."

Marta sighed, putting a hand on his arm.

"I know you're upset, but try to calm down. The first thing we need to do is gather information. Maybe the town's mayor has an idea where Lloyd is."

Emil remained silent and sullen as they set off once again. Soon they found the edge of the forest, spotting the village in the distance beyond its encircling band of tilled fields. When they reached the village's south gate and were asked by the guard their purpose for visiting, Marta told him they were travellers and they sought to speak to the mayor. Allowed in, the two youths followed the directions the gate guard had given them, passing wooden cottages as they strolled along lightly snow-dusted earthen paths. The village was calm, peaceful even, but there was an undertone of tension that had the hair on theirs and the concealed Tenebrae's neck standing on end.

Passing the white-washed church and its surrounding garden, the trio came to a stop as a gaggle of children raced past, one of them stopping and brandishing a stick that was supposed to be a staff.

"I am Kvar, of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals!"

One of the others waved a pair of stick, pretend swords, calling out as the chase began again.

"Lloyd Irving is here by the will of the Chosen! Evil Desian, I will defeat you and your Ranch will fall!"

Laughter followed the children as they ran off, Tenebrae murmuring from his concealment.

"I keep hearing the word 'Desian'. What does it mean?"

Marta frowned as she whispered back.

"You don't know? The Desians were a group of half-elves who wreaked havoc on the world before the regeneration took place." She glanced around at the village, a little sullen. "Iselia got off easy, since the Chosen was born here. They entered into a non-aggression treaty with the Desians to protect the town's people from being taken to the ranch, while everywhere else they terrorised the people. Clever, huh?"

"It seems we Centurions missed a lot while we were dormant."

Marta sighed again, Emil silent and thoughtful beside her.

"Iselia was the only place to make such a deal, it wasn't fair. All the other towns were pillaged by the Desians over and over again. The people taken and killed while those here got to live in peace."

Emil broke his silence.

"So, how was Iselia able to make a treaty with them?"

Marta shook her head.

Beats me. Whatever they did, they're lucky. They got off a lot easier than everyone else."

They set off again, hurrying the last of the way to the mayor's house. His house looked no different from any of the others, making it clear his being mayor got him no special treatment. It was a job and the village paid him for it, but that was all, and that was evident when their knock on his door got them a frown from him when he opened it.

Ushering them inside, he folded his arms and glared.

"What do you want?"

Marta took a deep breath and explained.

"We're searching for Lloyd Irving, he used to live in this town. Have you seen him recently?"

The mayor stared at them for a moment before sighing, resigned.

"Another one asking about Lloyd. Let me guess, this is about the Blood Purge in Palmacosta, right? ...It doesn't make sense. Lloyd would never lead the Church of Martel against Palmacosta, not after all the effort he went through to protect it during the Restoration."

The instant those words were spoken, Emil flinched, his eyes turning red even as he spoke with hate.

"Lloyd killed my parents!"

Seeing that hate, the mayor backed up a step, but even so a shadow of anger touched his own eyes while he spoke as if remembering.

"During the World Restoration, Lloyd's actions led to the nearby Ranch breaking the treaty and attacking Iselia..."

Emil glared, anger still rising.

"See! Just like Palmacosta. Lloyd is nothing but a worthless murderer!"

Marta put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him even as she questioned the mayor.

"But I thought Iselia had a treaty with the Desians?"

The mayor snorted.

"Lloyd and his associates had a spy in the Ranch, who upon being revealed made the Desians see the treaty as void... What a fool. He did it all to keep the Chosen alive. Even a _child_ knows that the life of one insignificant person is nothing compared to the lives of everyone in the village."

She stared in shock.

"One insignificant person? What a horrible thing to say!"

"Then which would you choose? Save one person with a thousand lives or save a thousand with one life."

Marta fell silent, Emil speaking darkly.

"It's obvious. The one person must be sacrificed for..." He stopped, clutching his head before gasping as if waking from a dream, his eyes turning green once more. "Wait! That's not right! What if you were that one person? Would you still feel that way? And what if there was some way you could save all thousand and one people?"

Unnerved by his visitor's odd change of behaviour, the Mayor spoke bitterly.

"Yes, Lloyd thought that way as well. But ultimately, he failed. Lofty principles are all well and good, but there's a difference between an ideal and reality." He shook his head, becoming angry again, but that anger faded as his words flowed. "Lloyd is a fool. He believes all lives are equal. He imagines an ideal world where those who want to live can live... But he's also a man who works tirelessly to realize his ideals. Of course, whether that's good or bad is a different story."

Marta regarded him solemnly.

"You believe in Lloyd..."

The man glanced at her.

"Well, I don't like him much, but yes."

Emil snarled under his breath.

"Why does everyone stand up for him? I know for a fact that he killed my mother."

The mayor glanced at him.

"Ask the people in town, his old teacher is back here right now as well. Lloyd's uncle is also at the Martel Temple. Perhaps he could shed some light on things. It's possible he's been in contact with Lloyd... It's located north of here and belongs to the Church of Martel. Lloyd's uncle is a skilled craftsman, he's been doing repair work there." He moved to and opened his door. "Now, if you would leave me in peace."

The two youths stepped out of the house, the door closing firmly behind them. With nothing else to go on they headed for the north gate of the village, walking down the curving road that led to the temple.

It soon came into view, a stone dome atop the circular structure. A tiered stairway led up the hill to the cliff it huddled against, and walking up it was when they neared the top that they stopped in their tracks.

A large creature lay sprawled across the last few steps, indolently glancing down at them before it yawned to reveal a maw filled with sharp teeth. White from that slender nose to its serpentine tail, it looked like a furry dragon with green markings the same shade as the feathers of its eagle-like wings.

It tilted its head, looking amused as Emil stepped back and stuttered.

"W-What's a monster doing here?"

The 'monster' slicked back a pair of large but sleek ears, appearing to be somewhat offended.

Before Emil could say anything else, Tenebrae appeared and intervened.

"That is rather rude, Emil. This 'monster' is a Protozoan."

As Emil paused, Marta blinked in confusion.

"A Protozoan, what's that?" She turned to the creature. "You think you could move for us, doggie?"

Emil stared at the creature, taking note of the wings.

"Um, I don't think he's a dog, Marta."

Rolling his eyes at his charges, Tenebrae sighed.

"Leave this to me." He turned his amber gaze to the protozoan. **My apologies, Ancient one of the Fifth Form, it would appear I have neglected in teaching these two about your kind. May I enquire as to your name?**

The protozoan chuckled.

**It's Noishe, and it's fine, first appearances are often misinterpreted. It's like that time I was drinking down at a riverbed last week, you wouldn't believe what I saw.**

Tenebrae's ears went up in interest.

**What did you see?**

The protozoan 'grinned'.

**Three mice riding leaves down the river! Until I realised they were clinging on for dear life, I thought they were having a **_**race!**_** ...I ended up rescuing them.** He glanced at Emil and Marta. **I guess these two are **_**your **_**'mice', huh?**

Tenebrae burst out laughing, the protozoan also chuckling as he moved off the steps so they could pass. The trio free to continue, Emil and Marta followed the chortling Centurion up to the temple entrance as Marta poked him.

"Hey Tenebrae, what was so funny?"

Tenebrae continued to snicker.

"Perhaps some other time. Now then, let us proceed."

Emil stared, unnerved.

"...He's still laughing."

Marta was also staring.

"It's weirding me out. Tenebrae, what were you and that protozoan talking about?"

"Oh, just a humorous anecdote... Last week, when Noishe was drinking down by the river bed... the most unbelievable thing came drifting down the river."

He chuckled again as Emil prodded him.

"Well, what was it?"

"That's just it. You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" He began to laugh again, chuckles interrupting him as he went. "Oh, I can't... Oh!... Oh, it almost hurts..."

"What is it?!"

"Hurry up and tell us!"

Tenebrae continue to laugh.

"Well, you see, it was a... Oh no, no, it was nothing, really."

Now thoroughly irked, Marta and Emil yelled at him.

"Tell us!"

With one last chuckle he vanished, leaving them to stew angrily at his now absent presence. Resuming their reason for being here, they entered the temple and followed the sound of a pounding hammer. It led them to a man of unusually short stature, a man who swiped stone dust from his bristled red-brown beard and hair as he set down hammer and chisel to regard them.

"Ho there, can Ah help you with anything?"

The two youths hesitated, Emil being the one to break the silence.

"Um... We heard we might be able to find Lloyd Irving's uncle here."

The man folded his arms, raising an eyebrow as he leaned back against the block of stone he'd been finishing.

"You're talking to him. We're not linked by blood, but he's my nephew all the same."

Both youths gaped, Marta pushing shock aside to ask what they'd come for.

"Have you heard anything from Lloyd recently? We're looking for him."

Her calm question about to be answered, Dirk was interrupted when Emil's anger once again rose to the fore.

"You! Aren't you ashamed of what Lloyd did in Palmacosta?! You're his uncle!"

Whatever the dwarf had been about to say, he set it aside to gaze unruffled at the steaming youth whose eyes had once again turned red.

"Ah'm proud to call Lloyd my nephew. Ah've got nothing to be ashamed of. If Lloyd had anything to do with what happened in Palmacosta, he wouldn't have just disappeared like that." He nodded to himself, certain. "Ah didn't raise a man who runs from his own responsibilities. My boy may be a fool sometimes, but he's not a bad person."

Emil's eyes changed back to green, the knight grunting to himself and looking away. Glancing at him for a moment, Marta sighed and turned back to dirk.

"So, have you had any contact with him?"

Dirk shook his head, picking up his hammer and chisel once more.

"Nope, haven't heard a word. He was on a journey to gather Exspheres, but then he just suddenly came back about six months ago. He said he was on his way to save a friend and he had to travel light. So he left Noishe with me, that animal you saw outside, and Ah haven't seen him since... If you kids happen to see Lloyd, give him a message for me, will you? Tell him Noishe is getting lonely, so come home soon."

The dwarf resumed carving the stone block, a replacement for a cracked piece of doorframe nearby. It was obvious he would say no more, thus the duo walked back outside, Marta noticing Emil's saddened expression as they stepped into the sunlight.

"Emil, what's wrong?"

The knight sighed.

"He's not related to Lloyd by blood, and yet he really seems like he's Lloyd's uncle." He bit his lip. "On the other hand, _my_ uncle was always ashamed of everything I did..."

"Emil..."

"Excuse me, do you have a moment?" The female voice reached them from the top of the nearby stairway, a woman with bright blue eyes and silver hair striding over to them. Her tone was concerned as she continued "Paul, one of the village children, has gone missing. Have you seen a boy about eight years old around here?"

Marta blinked, remembering the encounter they'd had earlier.

"Oh, we met him in the forest a couple of hours ago. He said something about going to a haunted ranch. He was riding some kind of wolf-thing."

The woman frowned, fingers twitching against the orange cloth of her over robe.

"So he went to the human ranch. Thank you."

"Raine! Have you found anything?"

A man with teal hair rushed into view from the stairs, a pair of the same type of wolf-creature Paul had had following him.

Raine nodded, striding to the side of one of them and pulling herself up into the saddle it wore.

"Yes, these two saw him two hours ago, heading to the ranch on an Aiertrin."

The man's expression hardened, angry but also concerned.

"The fool! The ranch is still riddled with traps, and the place is crawling with monsters! That's why I patrol it myself rather than risk the village militia! Let's go, if he's riding one of my Aiertrin he'll be there by now!"

Both of them now mounted on the canines, they sent the beasts galloping down the stairway while Marta gazed worriedly after them.

"The "haunted ranch" he was talking about was a Desians' human ranch. I hope he's all right."

Emil glared, his tone sarcastic.

"There aren't any Desians there anymore, I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, he's an apprentice of the _mighty_ Lloyd, remember?"

Marta turned to face him, directing at him a glare of her own.

"I understand your grudge against Lloyd, but Paul has nothing to do with that. The Emil I like wouldn't think like that. My Emil is better than that."

"Whatever!" Marta recoiled as Emil shouted at the top of his lungs. "I don't even remember you! Stop trying to make me into something I'm not! I don't need you telling me who I'm supposed to be!"

He stormed down the stairway, Marta reaching out as if to stop him before she followed hesitantly. Trailing back towards the village, she remained at a distance until a monster came out of nowhere and charged at Emil. Whatever warning she might have given was pointless, angry as he was the monster didn't get more than two yards from it's hiding place before the trio of Emil's main monsters sent it fleeing in the opposite direction from his blood red gaze.

Those eyes stayed red even after his monsters were dismissed, and it was as they neared the village that she finally plucked up the courage to speak to him.

"Um, are you still mad?"

Emil stopped, glancing at her.

"About what?"

"I mean whenever you get mad, you seem to get possessed by Ratatosk, and you're that way right now."

Emil shrugged.

"Now that you mention it, I suppose I am."

She frowned, uncertain.

"What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Hmpf! Why worry about this wimp's feelings?"

Marta gaped at him.

"Wimp? Are you talking about me?"

"I'm talking about the 'normal' me. He's a weak, coward who takes his own insecurities out on you. He's worse than a dog."

To hear him talk so calmly about himself in such a way shocked her, so much so that fear he was angry at her became anger that he'd belittle himself.

"Don't talk about yourself like that! And sure, you might get scared sometimes, but you're one of the nicest people I've ever met!"

Red changed to green, as her words startled Emil from his anger, the young man blushing.

"Marta..."

She blushed as well, stammering.

"I-I mean, I'm not trying to force myself on you or anything. I..."

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I know."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just get so worked up sometimes. I know it's annoying."

Seeing her expression, Emil looked at the ground in guilt.

"No. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry... Let's go to that ranch, and help find Paul."

Marta blinked, stunned.

"But I thought... because he likes Lloyd..."

Emil shook his head.

"You were right before, he's just a little kid, and I can't stand back while he could be in danger... even if he likes Lloyd. If we ride the wyverns we can catch up with that woman and that man who were looking for him."

Seeing her smile, Emil blushed, turning an even deeper shade of red when she hugged him.

"There's the Emil I like... Let's go find Paul."

* * *

**Alaia Skyhawk: Finally got around to doing this (sighs).**


	14. Haunted Ranch

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yay, I get to throw some original bits into this one!**

**-**

**Also, I know I keep saying this but sorry for the long wait. I've been proofreading and editing my book to its final manuscript, ready to start sending to literary agents in the hope one of them will sign me on and get it published, and it took a while to finish. If any of you haven't checked out my website (click the homepage link on my profile page, or the link I pasted near the top) and would like to read the teaser then please do. All comments on it in the guest book are much appreciated, as they will hopefully help me to get an agent. With any luck in a couple of years time, after I've gotten an agent and book's through processing, my book will be in bookshops *crosses fingers and everything else***

**-**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

**-**

Chapter 14: Haunted Ranch

-

Two figures shivered as their destination came into view, Wyverns sent away as Emil and Marta dismounted from them to stare into the fog-choked distance. The Ranch, at a higher altitude than the village, was cloaked by mist as a result of the region's unusually chilly weather. Wind blocked by trees, in the still depths of the forest no air currents stirred to clear it. Three Aiertrin stood waiting by the damaged gate into the facility, the canines idly regarding the two youths.

Seeing them, and realising they would have to enter the Ranch, Emil frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should go back. That woman and that guy must be here already, their wolf-things are here."

Marta glanced at him, sighing.

"I know you're scared, but we've come this far so we might as well keep going. Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality, right?"

He blinked, before nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's keep going."

They proceeded through the gate, entering into the open yard around the cluster of buildings within. A distant whine could be heard, and searching for the source they discovered a generator of sorts connected to a panel on the side of one of the buildings. Drifting over to it, Tenebrae tilted his head in curiosity before nodding to himself.

"A small mana reactor, identical in design to the ones built into those pumping engines we saw in Asgard. The facility's own power supply must be unusable, and patrols would require an alternate supply to be in place or it would likely be too dangerous to enter. Paul must have started it up when he got here, that or the two half-elves searching for him did."

Marta stared.

"They were half-elves?"

The Centurion nodded.

"Yes. I believe the woman may be Raine Sage... for she bears an extremely strong resemblance to a certain statue outside the hospital in Luin."

The two youths looked stunned, Emil mulling something over.

"The mayor did say Lloyd's old teacher was in Iselia right now, that must be her. After all, Raine Sage was one of his companions."

"Indeed. Now, as interesting as this topic is, I think we should get back to the task at hand and search for Paul. This facility is riddled with monsters, so many in fact that I'm having trouble sensing the presence of those two half-elves, never mind detecting the weaker mana signature of a human child such as him. We will have to search room-by-room, there's nothing else we can do."

Glancing at Tenebrae, Marta sighed.

"I guess we start searching then. Which way are Raine and that guy?" Tenebrae paused, eyes closed, before pointing at a far building with his tail. Marta turned to the closer one. "Then let's search this one so we don't overlap our search with theirs."

Finding the nearest door while Emil summoned his three main monsters to act as escort, Marta gave it a kick to get it moving when the long unused panels grudgingly slid open. Inside it was dim, only small sidelights lit while all the main ones seemed to be turned off. The miniature reactor outside probably wasn't powerful enough to run all of the main lights, so it seemed only the emergency lights were connected to it.

Cautiously going deeper, every encounter with a monster only served to increase their worries for Paul. How would a child get through this place, never mind survive the experience? Finding themselves forced to go down several levels and then back up, it was pure chance that led them to the child they sought.

They found him in a computer room, unconscious and slumped against the far wall. Marta was just checking on the boy when Emil's monsters let out a snarl and the youth himself let out a choked gasp when something seized him by the throat.

A huge earthen and metal monster seemed to ooze up from the floor, Emil's gasps as he tried to breathe and Marta's yell filling the room until another voice cried out in spell cast.

"PHOTON!"

The monster shrieked, dropping Emil to the ground and leaving itself exposed to attack from his monsters. The wolfren, bird, imp trio quickly chased it away, the noise rousing the nearby child from his slumber.

Paul blinked, confused, rubbing at the bruise on his head from the blow that had knocked him out.

"Huh? O-Oh! It's you guys again. What are you doing in here?" The child then stiffened in recognition, spotting the silver-haired woman who was striding over to him. "Professor Sage!"

Raine set the foot of her white-oak staff on the floor, regarding him steadily.

"Well Paul? Would you like to thank them? They were very kind. They came all the way here to look for you."

Paul looked at Marta and Emil, eyes flicking between them and Raine before he sighed.

"Thank you."

Raine was now at his side, pulling him to his feet.

"Now Paul, I believe I remember telling you that the human ranch was strictly off-limits."

"Y-Yes, but you see I... I was patrolling while Lloyd was away."

Raine sighed, shaking her head.

"You know that job belongs to Forcystus. Do you remember what happens to children who break the rules?" Before he even had the chance to blink she delivered a swift slap to his rear, firm enough for him to yelp before standing subdued beside her. Punishment and scolding delivered, Raine turned her attention to the two youths who had reached him first. "Sorry, I still haven't introduced myself. My name is Raine Sage. I teach in Iselia. How do you do?"

Emil hesitated, a little startled, both he and Marta answering.

"Uh, hi. My name is Emil."

"And my name is Marta. We're travelling together."

Raine remained silent for a moment before responding.

"Hmm, there are a few things I'd like to talk to you about, but first let's return to the village."

Any further word was stopped by a curse nearby, the two youths finally noticing the teal-haired man from before. He'd inserted some sort of device into the panel beside the larger of the chamber's two exits, and scowled at it before giving it a kick, muttering.

"This door always was a pain... I lost count of the number of times I sent the maintenance crew to fix it. Fastest way from my office to this computer room and the door constantly jams."

He kicked it again, the panels giving audible complaint as they opened. Meanwhile, Marta stared at him.

"Wait, you were here at this Ranch? You _worked_ at this Ranch?"

Forcystus pocketed his device, frowning.

"And I hated every minute of it... every minute I had no choice but to stand by and watch humans suffer because to act in their defence would have broken my cover... Allow me to introduce myself. I am Forcystus Azlarsha, warrior, spy, now turned village guard..." He hesitated before sighing. "And former Grand Cardinal of this Ranch."

Emil and Marta gaped, Emil reaching for his sword.

"You were a _Desian?!_ B-But you're living in Iselia!"

Raine put a hand on his shoulder, stopping his draw before his blade was even an inch out of its sheath.

"You've heard of the Renegades, have you not? Forcystus is a member of that organisation, and was their most highly placed spy. He's the reason Iselia got the Non-Aggression Treaty, him and High Priestess Phidra. Now let's get moving, we need to get back to Iselia before it gets dark."

Her tone brooked no further questions, that even if they were asked she would not answer. Forcystus led the way out, taking them the shortest route possible to take them outside. Once beyond the gates, the Iselian trio mounted on their Aiertrin, Emil's summoning of a pair of Wyverns got two raised eyebrows and a gawking child in response but little else. Silence continued to reign uncomfortably on the two hour trip back to the village, and it was only once they'd reached it that Forcystus broke it.

The former Cardinal lifted Paul down from his seat upon his Aiertrin, before taking the reins of all three and nodding to Raine.

"I'll take Paul back to his mother." A tilt of his chin indicated the two visitors. "I believe you wanted to talk to them. The school will be empty by now, so you might as well go there. It might be... educational."

With a chuckle he walked away, Raine smiling a little as he went.

"It's nice to see him relaxed enough now to indulge in humour... Right after he first came back here to help in the village it was rare of him to even speak. It took the people here almost six months to finally accept him, and he's had to work hard to earn their respect. Phidra's support helped though, that and the fact he was the one who gave Iselia the treaty that protected it for almost twenty years. Now, follow me."

She walked away, not even glancing back to see if they followed although she knew they did. The people of the village they passed all stopped to smile or wave at her, clearly happy to have her in the village even though she was a half-elf. It was a sign of changing times, even if there were still some who refused to accept them.

Reaching the school she sent them inside, Emil and Marta entering the classroom beyond before stopping in surprise. One wall of the classroom was _covered_ in childish drawings... and every single one of them was of Lloyd.

While Emil gritted his teeth at so blatant a sign of support of Lloyd, Marta noted the name on one drawing.

"Paul seems to really admire him..."

Raine nodded,

"Paul's father passed away a little over two years ago when the Desians suddenly attacked Iselia. Lloyd was the one who caused the incident. Well actually Lloyd and the rest of us that is.

Both youths turned to face her, Emil startled.

"So then, why does he..."

"When his father died he stopped smiling and closed himself in. Lloyd found out when he returned from the journey of world regeneration. He went to Paul's house every day even though Paul's mother Lilia tried to get him to stop. But Lloyd was persistent. Then one day out of the blue, he proposed to Lilia."

Emil and Marta gaped in shock.

"Proposed?!"

Raine laughed, nodding.

"Yes. I think Lloyd wanted to take on the role of Paul's father. He's still so young and naive about that subject that in order to do that he thought he needed to marry Lilia and make her his wife. Lilia was mortified, and so was he when he realised what he'd said. She was so upset she took a tomato and threw it right at Lloyd. Lloyd instinctively hit it, which sent it flying at Lilia... and it hit her right in the face. Before they knew it tomatoes were flying all over the place. When they realized what happened, Paul and Lilia began laughing for the first time in months."

"Throughout the story Emil's expression slowly filled with anger, before in rage his eyes turned red and he slammed his fist into the wall.

"I don't wanna hear this crap anymore! Everyone's always all 'Lloyd this' and 'Lloyd that.' I'm sick of it! Why are you even telling us this stupid story in the first place?!"

Raine regarded him flatly, unfazed by his outburst.

"The mayor told me all about the two of you. I think that you should know that I was Lloyd's teacher. I travelled with him for a long time. You wanted to know why everybody here defends Lloyd, correct?"

Emil pointed at her angrily.

"Enough! I don't want to hear any more about how Lloyd is innocent in all this!"

"Oh really? When did I say that?"

Both of them froze, surprised, Marta clearly baffled.

"Wait, what do you mean? Are you telling us that you don't trust Lloyd? I thought you were supposed to be his friend."

Raine sighed, moving to look out of one of the windows.

"Trusting Lloyd... and believing the reports of what happened in Palmacosta are two entirely different things. Furthermore Lloyd's character and past doings... have no bearing on what happened in Palmacosta. Calm yourselves. Otherwise, you will be blind to everything, including the truth."

Emil refusing to look at the teacher, Marta continued to frown.

"But why would you even care?"

Again a flat reply.

"Maybe I don't care..."

Marta, suddenly furious, stormed out of the school, Emil, jolted out of his angered state, scrambling after her.

"Unbelievable!"

"Marta. Marta, wait!" He caught up with her outside, his words stopping her from going any further. "Marta, why'd you run off like that? Raine seemed like she was on our side."

The girl's voice was bitter as she replied.

"I can't stand people like that. Raine was Lloyd's friend, so how could she say such cold things about him?" She turned to face him. "If it was me, and someone was saying bad things about you, I'd defend you to the end. I mean you're my friend. I'd get so mad if someone was bad-mouthing you, I'd give them a piece of my mind."

Emil blinked, understanding smoothing away what anger may have remained.

"I get it now. So that's why everyone defends Lloyd. There's no point in me getting mad at people just for saying they like Lloyd. We're the same... It's so obvious, but I didn't see it at all. I was too busy being angry."

Tenebrae's voice came from the air beside them, the Centurion finally deigning to say something after being silent since they'd been at the Ranch.

"Perhaps that's why Raine suggested that you calm down. Anyone would become mad if someone they liked and trusted was insulted. With that attitude, it's unlikely she'd have told you where Lloyd was, even if she knew. Am I wrong?"

Emil sighed.

"You're right, Tenebrae. Come on, Marta. Let's go back and talk to Raine. Maybe she'll help us if we explain."

Marta, having been stunned into silence by the lesson they'd both just learned, nodded.

"All right."

Back inside the school, Raine was still by the window. She didn't turn when they entered, but she did speak as Emil began to apologise.

"Um, about before..."

"You don't have to apologize. To you, the fact is Lloyd is the man who killed your parents. But you must understand there are also those who were saved by Lloyd, and they owe him their lives."

She turned to look at them, Marta's expression conveying to the woman her own apology even if she didn't voice it.

"So do you trust Lloyd?"

Raine tilted her head.

"I don't see how my opinion would aid you."

"I don't get it. You were Lloyd's teacher and friend, right?"

Raine nodded.

"That's right. I like Lloyd. I think that he's a person I can count on. Those facts haven't changed. But people change, for better or for worse. I don't know what kind of person Lloyd is now. My faith in him is not enough reason to contradict the accounts of those who suffered in the attack on Palmacosta. Until I learn anything about what's he's really doing, that's my opinion on the matter."

Emil looked puzzled.

"I'm not sure I totally understand. Are you saying you believe us?"

The half-elf glanced at him.

"I'm saying that I believe the attack on Palmacosta happened, not that I personally trust you." Seeing Marta about to open her mouth, Raine spoke further. "Do the two of you trust me? We haven't known each other for all that long. I think we both have yet to prove whether we deserve each other's trust."

Blocked from asking the obvious question, Marta looked a little put out.

"You're just being difficult."

Raine chuckled.

"Is that any way to talk to someone who might have information about Lloyd?"

"You know where he went?!"

Once again the teacher glanced at Emil.

"If you tell me about your journey, specifically about the Centurions' cores, then I'll give you a hint."

Marta gaped.

"How do you know about the Centurions' cores?!"

"Colette told me about you already. When you told me your names at the human ranch, I knew who you were. Collette has already told me what you two are doing, your quest to awaken the Summon Spirit Ratatosk. Is that not correct?" They stared at her before nodding mutely in confirmation. "That's good for now. I'll leave any further questions for later. Now then, regarding Lloyd's whereabouts, there's someone in town who saw him recently."

"Really?"

"Yes. Colette's mother, Aradine. Let's go and talk to her."

Once again the half-elven woman led them, this time out of the school and across the village to a two-storey house emblazoned with the crest of the Mana Lineage. Striding up to the porch and knocking on the front door, she waited patiently until it was opened by a blond-haired woman of middling years.

Aradine blinked blue eyes in surprise at seeing Raine with two strangers, before ushering all three inside.

"You have that look in your eye. What is it, Raine?"

Seating herself on one of the stools around the table, the teacher regarded her long-time friend as Emil and Marta also found seats.

"I need you to tell us about when you saw Lloyd the other day. I know you wouldn't tell me earlier, but we really need to know if we're going to find out what's really going on with him. This is important, Aradine."

Aradine glanced at Emil and Marta, and at Raine's nod she hesitated for a moment longer before sighing.

"I suppose it won't hurt... Lloyd came to see me last week with a message from my cousins Brinia and Botta. He only stopped for a few minutes, and seemed distracted, before he flew off south again without so much as a farewell. The letter was just their usual update on what they've been up to the past few months, rebuilding work and such, but he must have stopped by the Renegade's base before he came here... That's all I can say."

Raine was actually startled.

"He's been to the Triet Base?! ..._Yuan!_ Yuan could well know what's going on!"

A female voice rose tentatively from the other side of the table, Marta glancing between the two other women.

"Wait, do you mean Yuan Azlarsha?"

"You've met him?"

Marta nodded.

"Yeah, in Asgard... but he said he hadn't seen Lloyd since just after the Blood Purge, and Tenebrae truth tested him... He wasn't lying."

A groan emerged from the air, a rather embarrassed Centurion appearing much to Raine and Aradine's surprise.

"Oh dear... I believe I may have messed up on that one..."

Giving Raine a look that said he would 'explain later' Emil turned to the Centurion.

"What? How?"

"He said he'd not 'seen' Lloyd... not that he'd had no contact with him... To put it bluntly, he must have sensed my truth spell and deliberately tricked me..."

Tenebrae's ears were slicked right back, Marta's expression clearly saying what she'd like to do to a certain Crystal User.

"So Yuan is in cahoots with Lloyd in some way. I think we should go talk to him."

Getting over her surprise at the appearance of a talking black 'cat', and realising it must be the Centurion Collette told her about, Raine shook her head.

"It would be pointless... There's no guarantee Yuan is even _at_ the Triet Base right now, and even if he were we'd not get anything out of him. He's over five thousand years old, and if he could trick your... friend... so easily I doubt we could get him to let anything accidentally slip."

Eyeing Raine, Tenebrae nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right."

Raine sighed.

"I just wish I knew where Lloyd's father is with all that's going on. Why in the name of the Spirits is he letting Lloyd run around like this?"

Marta blinked.

"His father?"

Emil was equally curious.

"Who is his father anyway? You'd think the father of Lloyd would be as famous as Lloyd is."

Silence reigned for a moment, before Raine replied.

"...He is, in his own way, but Lloyd's father prefers anonymity... Anyway, I'm interested to know why Lloyd would abandon his quest for Exspheres to look for Centurions' Cores, and why his father would let him travel about alone. With that in mind, I would like to come with you."

Marta turned to Emil.

"What do you think?"

"Let's have her come with us. With her along, we might be able to find out more about what happened in Palmacosta."

The two of them decided, Marta nodded and glanced at Raine, the half-elf nodding back.

"Then it's settled. I look forward to travelling with you."

A green and while head suddenly poked around the edge of the hallway leading to the back door, Noishe smirking a little at seeing those present startle at his entrance.

He chuckled.

**Then I'm coming too... Those two have a pair of Sea Wyverns to ride on, but you don't Raine... What do you say? Want a lift for old time's sake?**

Emil blinked.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

Raine ignored him, instead smiling in the Protozoan's direction.

"Thank you, Noishe. I've seen their wyverns, and I have to say help from you with regards to my own transport would be much appreciated."

Two youths stared.

"You can hear him?"

"He's coming with us?"

Raine's smile widened.

"Yes... Yes he is..."

* * *

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whew first one done in a while. Again sorry for the wait, and check out that teaser!**


	15. Two New Companions

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here you go, next chapter... finally (Grumbles to self about work taking up spare time and also having Writer's Block)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to 2123, Mika and Fiuras, who belong to WingedWithFireyMana, and Gaea Silverleaf, who belongs to Sparkling Moon Phoenix, so please don't steal them... **

Chapter 15: Two New Companions

Blue eyes glanced up from above the piece of toast, as their owner bit into the slightly over browned slice. As it had been a few months before, Marta once again found herself sitting in awkward silence eating breakfast opposite one of Lloyd's companions. Raine had questioned them more about Ratatosk and the Centurions once they'd set off from Iselia the previous day, and had also clammed up completely or evaded answering when they asked anything to do with Lloyd's family and his past.

Beside Marta sat Emil, who frowned a little to himself as he took a bite of his own toast, and grimaced as he tasted that part of the crust was a bit burnt. Raine had offered to cook breakfast, with Noishe relaying via Tenebrae to only let her do toast... and to not let her cook _anything_ for meals unless it was to make sandwiches with _set_ ingredients. Why that was the case wasn't explained, but he had a feeling that when it came to cooking, Raine probably had a lot in common with Marta.

As for their other new travelling companion, Noishe had spent much of the previous night chatting to and chucking with Tenebrae. The Protozoan and the Centurion had clearly hit it off, both of them seeming to take amusement from the inexperience of the two youngest members of the group.

Hearing another muffled laugh from the pair, Emil sighed and got up, using putting the tents away as an excuse for some time to think. Raine was clearly a nice person, if a little cynical at times, and certainly the respect with which she was held in places like Luin indicated she was trustworthy. But the fact that she'd been a companion of Lloyd's still niggled at him and made it hard for him to speak to her unless he had to. He was sure she'd noticed, even in just the short time since they'd left Iselia, but so far she'd just left him to figure things out for himself.

Sighing again, he continued to pack up the tents and sleeping gear, although he didn't put Raine's into his and Marta's ver. Raine had one of her own, making him wonder what _she_ had done for the Alurannai to have been given one. But, chances were, if he were to ask she wouldn't answer. If she had done something for them then it had happened during the Regeneration Journey, and that was one topic she'd refused point blank to reveal anything more than general detail about.

Tents packed up, he watched as Raine used her own ver with absent ease before stepping lightly astride Noishe and hooking her feet into a pair of loops in the harness he wore. The protozoan then took flight and idly began to circle while he waited for Emil and Marta to catch up.

Emil frowned, bemused at the hint from Noishe that he was being slow, before summoning his two Sea Wyverns. Was it _his_ fault that the two water monsters couldn't fly as fast as a Fenrilra?

Resigned to the situation, once he and Marta were both mounted and holding onto the makeshift harnesses the creatures wore, he commanded them into formation beside Noishe and they soared towards the southeast. Sat there with the winds ruffling his hair, he once again decided to ask the half-elven healer something, although this time he didn't bother with what he knew she wouldn't answer.

"Raine, I'm curious, where did you come from?" He stuttered a little. "I-I mean, I'd heard you're not from Iselia, so I just wondered..."

Marta had twitched at such a personal question, expecting Raine would avoid it like all the other questions they'd asked... Instead her eyes widened as, after a long pause, Raine actually _did_ respond.

"First, I'll ask you what you something; answer it and I might answer yours. What do you think of the people of Tethe'alla? Do you hate them?"

The young girl hesitated.

"Well uh... I suppose most of them would be alright. I mean, not all of them dislike the Sylvaranti. People are all different, right?"

Raine glanced at Emil, who swallowed nervously before answering.

"Um, I agree with Marta. You can't judge people just because others from the same place have done bad things. It's like half-elves and the Desians, only the Desians attacked humans but both were blamed."

Regarding the pair of them, Raine gave them a tiny smile.

"Good to see you two are learning to keep an open mind now. I'll answer your question... My brother and I are both from Heimdall, in Tethe'alla."

Both human youngsters stared, Marta blinking.

"_Tethe'alla! _But how...?"

Raine sighed, some past pain shadowing her eyes.

"Our parents pushed us through the Otherworldly Gate, a portal that only opened once every full moon, sending us into Sylvarant to protect us... Back then humans in Tethe'alla's research institutes kept half-elven researchers as tech slaves, locked up in the institute basement laboratories for all of their lives. After it was discovered that my father, a Tethe'allan scholar, had married an elf and had children, there was an uproar. In order to protect Heimdall we had to leave, and knowing that I was wanted by the Imperial Research Institute as a tech slave, our parents did they only thing they could for us... Give us up to the unknown of Sylvarant, and pray we'd have a better future here than in Tethe'alla." She smiled sadly. "So you see, I have reasons to care about both Sylvarant _and_ Tethe'alla. To see the tensions between them is something that causes me great concern. That is why I've spent the last two years travelling, trying to bring about acceptance of half-elves in Tethe'alla, and encourage friendship with Sylvarant. Both of them mean a lot to me."

Both Emil and Marta were stunned, the former speaking as something in him shifted and he found himself respecting her just a bit.

"The people of Tethe'alla did such horrible things to you, and yet you still want to protect them, and at the same time you want to protect the Sylvaranti too... I don't know if I could ever be as strong as you."

"You will, you just have a few more lessons to learn before you find it..."

/-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-.-.-\

The Church hamlet of Nanlia had changed little in all the years since she'd first set foot here, at the start of a journey that had ended up saving the world. Being so close to Iselia, this village hadn't suffered as many losses as others, in terms of the members of the clergy who lived here. Pilgrims still came to Iselia regularly, and so Nanlia remained an important rest stop for them with priests and priestesses needed to ensure they had a safe place to stay before moving on.

Raine leaned on the windowsill of her tiny room inside the village's House of Salvation. It had taken five weeks back then to cover the distance that she'd just covered in six days, but then flying even at the Wyverns' top speed was a _lot _faster than walking. She was sure Emil was starting to be a bit less wary of her, although Marta remained rather sceptical. Noishe, at least, was proving more popular... after all, who can resist it when a pair of soppy brown eyes pin you with 'the look' as their owner silently begs you to give them the last of your desert. The fact that by appearance he could have passed as one of the elemental 'monsters' that served the Centurions was also likely part of it. Emil and Marta didn't really think of him as a 'person', but rather something akin to those creatures. It was just as well considering that, if the Alurannai were behind any of Lloyd's recent actions, Raine was sure that Noishe would be relaying the pair's movements to them via the Sentinels. If he was then Tenebrae clearly hadn't noticed, although a conversation she'd heard the second night with the youths had revealed to her that the Centurion couldn't be considered that good at mind speech... He certainly _whined _when he'd been asked to use it, so they wouldn't have to listen to what sounded to them like a one-sided conversation with Noishe.

She sighed. Why did things have to become so complicated again? After the worlds were reunited as one, all that was supposed to be needed was to help the two sides learn to live alongside each other again. But then nature had started to go awry, compounding the tensions already building between Tethe'alla and Sylvarant... And now all this involving the Centurions and their previously unheard of master, Summon Spirit Ratatosk. The world she and her friends had strived to hard to save was unravelling at the seams, and right now she felt so helpless with regards to what she could do about it. Travelling with Emil and Marta was just one possibility, and while it was true she could have gone off alone, she had a feeling she'd learn more by staying close to them.

Furred feet padded on the wooden floor outside the room's door, a white and green head nudging it open and peering in.

Noishe watched her intently for a moment, before he spoke.

**Don't worry too much about it, Raine. I may not know what Lloyd is up to, but I **_**can**_** assure you that whatever he's been doing, he's doing it with his father's permission... If he weren't then Kratos would have Lloyd locked up in Alahnsyr, and there's no way Lloyd would be able to leave if Kratos wanted him kept there. Lord Krishka would see to it.**

Raine turned to look at him, reassured, but still worried.

_/That may be, but it doesn't stop me worrying. Lloyd is being blamed for so much destruction, and right now I'm finding it hard to figure out how so many people would name him as the culprit and for them not to be right. /_ She glanced past the Protozoan, to the Centurion who was currently teasing an increasingly irritated Emil. _/Are you sure we should talk like this here? Tenebrae might hear. /_

Noishe let out a very quiet snort.

**Trust me, he won't... I've spent the past six days testing his mind speech ability, and I can tell you this. His range is abysmal, his awareness of mind speech around him is almost non-existent, and he's restricted to such a narrow set of thought frequencies that it's a wonder he can use mind speech at all.**

Raine raised an eyebrow.

_/Let me guess, you've been telling him jokes over and over at different frequencies until you found which ones he could hear you on, then tested his range, and then tested to see if he was pretending by insulting him constantly on the ones he apparently couldn't hear. /_

Noishe smirked.

**Correct. He's so sensitive to insults that, if he **_**had**_** heard me, there would be no way he'd have been able to keep quiet. And it's safe for you to 'prod' me to make me 'listen' for you, the Receiver Crystal works on frequencies well outside of his range. He can't hear you, even if you wanted him to.**

Raine sighed.

_/That's good to know at least. Being able to talk to you without fear of them overhearing may be important later. /_ She got to her feet, speaking out loud this time and leaving her room. "Come on, Noishe. Let's go get some fresh air. It's a little stuffy in here."

/-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-.-.-\

Emil watched as the half-elven woman and the Fenrilra descended the stairs to the small chapel below, giving a glance to the Centurion beside him and deciding that Raine had a good idea. He followed after her, leaving Tenebrae to his own devices, before setting off down a different path from her once outside.

The village was quiet, the priests and priestesses all tending to the vegetable gardens around each of the settlement's cottages. Besides the thud of tools on soil there was nothing but the wind and birdsong, and a faint whispering melody at the edge of his awareness...

He frowned, wondering where it was coming from, before setting off in its general direction. Walking away from the edge of the village, through the long grasses of the rolling plains south of Iselia, it called to him strangely... Like a melody long forgotten only to be recalled many years later. He continued to walk, becoming increasingly nervous about how far he was getting from Nanlia, until after about fifteen minutes he stopped in his tracks.

A short way away was a cluster of trees, incongruous with the open plains, in the centre of which one tree towered over all the others. Its silvery spear-shaped leaves reflected the sunlight softly, and after strolling beneath its boughs to stand beside its trunk he realised now where the song was coming from.

Awed, he placed a hand on that rough brown bark, before closing his eyes to listen. The song soothed him, brushing away doubts; a long lost lullaby that sent him drifting into slumber. He sat at the base of the tree, leaning back against it before dozing off. This seemed so familiar, and yet he couldn't recall any time that he'd done this before.

"I see you can hear the treesong."

The slightly sibilant murmur had Emil open his eyes, but he didn't flinch. He was too relaxed right now to be startled, not when he recognised the voice.

"Hello Iarask."

The Servant came down out of the air where he had appeared, twining gently around Emil's shoulders and resting his head on one of the boy's arms. There he remained, as he spoke softly to the young Knight.

"I bring news from Lord Yasin, that he has stabilised the mana in the region belonging to Ventus. He is moving south to go to Aqua's altar... The Palmacostan region is more stable than most since Aqua is awake, but he wants no repeat of the incident with the Manitou causing storms. He's going to sort out the mana in that region before he decides where he will be needed most next."

Emil sighed, reaching up to idly pet Iarask's crested head.

"That's good to hear. Palmacosta can't afford for its ships to keep staying in port, and the people can't either." He glanced at the Servant. "Does Yasin know about Raine and her friend Noishe being with us?"

Iarask paused, gazing back with his emerald eyes.

"He does... He spoke highly of Raine's healing skills for a half-elf of less than fifty years, and also asked that I tell you that you can trust her. While it is true she is a close friend of Lloyd's, it is also true that she will put the world first... If Lloyd is truly a threat to the world, she _will_ act to stop him even if she must _fight _him to do so."

Emil's expression became thoughtful, before for his spoke again.

"And what about Noishe? I've seen Raine talking to him like he understands a lot of things, and Tenebrae chats to him a lot as well... He doesn't strike me as being some sort of dumb animal, for all he likes to beg treats off of Marta like he's a pet or something."

Picturing the image of Marta on the receiving end of 'the look' from a certain Fenrilra, Iarask's tongue flicked a little in uneasiness before he replied.

"Indeed he is _not_ stupid, in fact he is incredibly intelligent. He has already established the extent to which Tenebrae can hear and detect mind speech, and now, when he does not want Tenebrae to hear, deliberately speaks to Raine in thought frequencies that are beyond Tenebrae's ability to be aware of."

Emil stiffened.

"What?"

The Servant sighed.

"Protozoans like Noishe are all strongly associated with others of the three Offspring Races. He _will_ report your movements to both the Greater Summon Spirits and also the Alurannai whom, if they believe your actions have become a threat to the world, will act to stop you as surely as Raine will act to stop Lloyd if that is necessary... You can trust him, count on him to help keep you safe, but do not confide in him anything you would wish remain unknown to the Alurannai." Iarask prodded Emil's cheek with the end of his tail. "Now, the jiisumura who watches over the area around this Sentinel is heading back in this direction. I suggest you go back to the village, for it is better that that individual does not see you here, especially with me."

Iarask then vanished, Emil finally jolted from his peaceful frame of mind by those words.

He got to his feet and hurried from the grove, dwelling on what he'd learned before glancing back. He'd heard of Sentinels from Tenebrae, but this was the first time he'd seen one up close. He hadn't even realised that was what it was until Iarask had mentioned it. The Sentinels helped spread the mana across the world, just like the Centurions and their monsters did... It all made him feel incredibly small.

Turning away and going back to the village, he felt more at ease than he had for a while... He knew now that he _could_ trust Raine, and even though he would snitch things to the Alurannai, Noishe too could be trusted. Two more companions would make the road less daunting, especially now that he knew for sure he could count on them.

/-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-.-.-\

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you go, I'll see about getting the next one up in a few days.**


End file.
